Cyber
by Psychedelic Panda Goddess
Summary: Bella is an outsider in every aspect of her life. She only finds solace with her best friend online, WakingTheDemon17, but she has never even seen his face. Until she moves from Arizona to Washington...All Human! FINALLY COMPLETELY EDITED 7/13/12!
1. Freak

Chapter One

Freak

(Edward is Bold, Bella is _**Bold/Italic**_)

My laptop buzzed in my dark room and I giggled as I bit into an apple slice. It was nearly two a.m., but that didn't matter. I stayed up until two a.m. every night of every day because my best friend was my computer. Or, well, he lived in my computer in a sense.

His screen name was WakingTheDemon17, mine was HerVoiceResides17 and we talked every day. We met in a Bullet for My Valentine chat room and exchanged details so we could talk easier and freely on MSN everyday now. He understood all of the things I went through here because he went through them there as well. He was my best friend, even though I had no idea who he was. I knew he was the only person I could trust and I didn't care if he was forty and bald, he got me and never made any move to see my boobs on webcam or anything.

I lived in Phoenix, Arizona and all I knew was that he lived somewhere in Washington. I wasn't really frightened of ever running into him because I didn't know what he looked like anyway and didn't plan on any trips to one of the rainest states in America. I'd known him for nearly two years, and we still didn't share our faces or last names.

Shit, my mom is yelling at me to turn off the pc, BRB k? ten mins.

_**K Edward, hurry back =p**_ typed and took the time to go downstairs, grab some soda and relieve my bladder. I knew his name was Edward, and he knew my name was Bella, but nothing more personal than that. I came back to my bed nearly five minutes later and saw he was typing to me. I groaned at the words I read, dreading this conversation again.

B, I want to see you someday.

I bit my lip and blushed._** No, you really don't E. Trust me I ain't much.**_

I chuckled to myself. Wasn't that true? My hair was long and brown and my skin was very pale. My eyes were even a very boring caramel color. I didn't ever want him to see me. I was absolutely plain in every way imaginable and I doubted that he was.

Ah, whatever B. I bet you're gorgeous and you just don't want me to see it. xP

_**Ur way off, Edward. I'm that chick that everyone avoids because I've got ear gauges and a lip ring.**_

Piercings? Sexy. :P

I rolled my eyes and gave him an emoticon that was flipping its middle finger. _**Fuck off, perv. How do I know you aren't some 40 yr old dude sitting on his pc jerking off? =O**_

Bcuz u know me, buttface. I'm 17 and damn sexy (haha JK). Come on, don't you trust me, B? :(

I frowned deeply at that accusation. Edward was the only person I trusted in the world and it seemed silly not to show him my face, but I bit my lip and shook my head no. I knew he would deny my proposal, so I went on with it. Edward was just as self-conscious as I was.

_**I will if you will. :)**_

Okay you got me there. I won't bring it up again. I've got 2 slp babe, big quiz in bio tomorrow.

_**K… eddy.**_

I giggled at the use of his nickname and could imagine him rolling his eyes.

Fuck you xP Night Beavis

_**Mayb some other time *wags eyebrows seductively*, night Butthead**_

I switched off my laptop and set it on my bedside table. I sipped the rest of my coke away and slid out of my boxers. I curled into a ball, thinking of my best friend as I fell asleep. My dreams were full of the forest, and someone was chasing me through them. I was running and laughing in the rain and my eyes jolted open as he tackled me, kissing me all over my face and neck. His kisses were like electric fire and felt like heaven until the sun on my face was much too hot and my eyes opened. My dreams were so weird sometimes. I rolled out of my bed and went down the carpeted stairs of our home, only to find my mother in the kitchen.

My mom and dad were divorced so I was living in my mom's rented house in Phoenix. She was cheery in the mornings and I was exhausted. I was walking around in my boxers and a tank top when her husband Phil came down for the morning – just as exhausted as I was. I greeted them before taking a shower and turning on my laptop again to see if Edward was on. My towel was securely wrapped around my body and my hair was dripping wet as I checked the famous IM service.

He wasn't, but I had an offline message in my box. I clicked it and smiled at his sweetness. He was the best friend anyone could have, and be attracted to without seeing their face, that I could have ever imaged.

Bella, I know you've been having problems lately, but keep your chin up. Those bitches ain't got nothing on you, sweetheart. Take 'em out if they fuck with u. Remember, you've always got me here, waiting in the ranks to bitch and hear about your day. -Edward

_**Thanks Ed, sorry I wasn't on this morning. I'll take your advice and beat the crap out of them with my loud music and pointed stilettos (aka converse) haha. Anyway, have a bitchen day and I'll tty when I get home. -Bella**_

I ran downstairs after pulling on my favorite jean shorts and a black tank top. It was getting hot in Phoenix and I was taking advantage of the weather to blind people. My paleness worked to my advantage that way sometimes and I loved it here when it was sunny. Edward was somewhere in Washington that was almost never sunny: I almost couldn't imagine that. I felt sorry for him, but he said he liked it that way. Perfect weather for vampire hunting he would always tell me. We were both nerds, so it all worked out.

I ran to my red Honda Civic hatchback, drove to the horrible high school and parked next to a huge Ford truck. Everyone stared at me as I walked down the halls. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and let my bangs fall to the sides of my face and over my forehead. I found my locker and pulled out my chemistry book for first period and my day began. The jocks pushed me against the lockers and I pulled the books close to my chest so they would just leave me alone to cower in fear. The cheerleaders would spill water down my front at lunch, and teachers would sit on me if they didn't notice I was there. I was invisible, and very good at it. I also learned over the years to carry extra clothes.

I was glad when the last bell rang and I rushed to my car. I was sick of getting shoved into lockers and glared at for being different, but that was my school. Nothing ever changed. My mom had called, asking about my day and as usual, I lied saying it was great. She didn't need to stress of the stupid jock bullies I had to deal with every day.

I drove home carefully, got in the cooled house, and ran straight up to my laptop. The familiar Windows 7 screen appeared and I turned on my messenger. WakingTheDemon17 was online and I clicked our chat, happy to be away from hateful eyes around me.

Bella! How was ur day? :)

_**Average. Shoved into lockers and all. Lol**_

Fucking bitches. *stands up and paces the room angrily* :(

_**Don't worry about it, Butthead. I'm used to it (:**_

Yeah, well if they keep fucking with u, u could just vomit on them... (Muhahah)

_**Oh fuck you. That was one time!**_ I pouted and chuckled, feeling so very conflicted all at once. Edward didn't really do the whole 'in' crowd either. He played nearly every instrument known to man, and loved doing it, which made him a loser to everyone else except me. His favorite was the piano though, and he would always tell me he would compose me a song someday. I longed to hear such a melody.

I had no idea how we did this every day and never got bored of it. Sometimes it even felt like Edward knew me better than I did. He knew my favorite color, my favorite movies, my favorite songs, music, and the problems running through my mind before I'd even voice them. And I knew everything there was to know about him, except his last name and I didn't want to know it. I wanted to keep this friendship as vague as I could because I knew one day Edward would get bored of me, too.

A loud voice startled me, and I looked up to see the sun was already setting over the desert: mom and Phil were home. "Dinner, Bella! Tell Edward you'll be back in an hour!" She called from down the stairs.

_**Bbl, my mom wants to go out to dinner.**_

I'll be here, be safe.

_**Butthead, Im a klutz I fall daily, and multiple times. Safety is not in my vocabulary. But I'll try.**_

I shut the top and looked at my mom from the top of the stairs. "Casual?" I gestured to my outfit.

"Put on that British flag tank top, maybe some heels and you're good." She called up before I sunk back into my room. I put on what she wanted me to because I had come to trust my mother in the ways of fashion and design. The heels weren't that big anyway and felt more like elevated boot shoes. Still, I was cautious as I met them downstairs.

Phil clapped me on the shoulder and I grinned up at him. He was really a nice guy and we got along very well, in a stepdad-daughter way. We all climbed into his black truck and sped off toward my mom's favorite Mexican restaurant and bar. The food was good and my mom always shared her margaritas with me, so it was a win-win.

The restaurant was called El Taco Loco, but I never saw why. They didn't even serve tacos. The inside looked like a Mexican paradise, orange and blue with bright colors and strange art. We sat at a booth in the back and enjoyed the summer breeze through the windows. The plants around us shuddered in the desert wind.

"So, what is this all about?" I wondered as I looked at the food. I ordered nachos because they were my favorite thing about coming here and they were always delicious.

"Well, Phil got signed!" she clapped and he blushed profusely. I smiled and knuckle bumped his fist across the table. Phil was a baseball player, minor league, but he always wanted to be signed and go big. It was some team in Florida.

"Bomb, so what now?" I picked at my nachos. My mom was quiet for a minute and I knew something was wrong.

"Well, we are going to be traveling a lot now. Phil is based out of Jacksonville so we're gonna be in Florida for the next six months…" my mom trailed off.

"And I'm going to be home alone?" I smiled at the thought of staying all by myself in the house for six months. It was frightening to think I would be alone all the time, but if my mom wanted that it was what I would have to do. I only had one more year of high school left anyway and Edward would come if I really needed him.

"If you would like, but I've talked to Charlie," my father, "and he said you could go stay with him if you would be more comfortable." My mom edged toward that, and I thought about it.

It would be a lot better for my mom if I was at home with Charlie instead of home alone. She would be happier being able to travel with Phil and not worry about me. And Charlie lived in Washington. I would be closer to Edward, and maybe if he wasn't some old dude we could actually chill on the weekends. It wasn't like I had any friends here that I would be leaving. I would miss the sun and my mom, but I wouldn't miss the people.

"Absolutely. I want to move in with Charlie." I grinned, happiness flowing through me for the first time since we moved to Phoenix. I was going to be closer to my only friend in the world.

We finished our dinner, laughing and joking about random nonsense that didn't matter. I finished my nachos and patted my stomach tenderly. I loved food, and was very surprised I wasn't fat. I could eat all I wanted and never go past a hundred and ten pounds.

We came home that night and I ran to take a shower before I began talking to Edward so quickly my fingers moved in a blur. I was too excited to even get it out in proper sentences.

_**EDWARD! I'M MOVING!**_

Shit, bells, when? And should I be happy or sad because of that?

_**Well, I'm moving in with Charlie.**_

Ur dad?

_**Yes! :D**_

Where does he live?

_**Butthead, he lives in Washington State.**_

There were no messages for a few minutes and I started to get worried. Maybe Edward didn't want me to live that close to him. I didn't really want to get to know him any more than on the computer. I liked the way our relationship was and I didn't want it to be ruined by meeting in person. I was nervous as I waited for his reply and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding when the screen read WakingTheDemon17 is typing.

Don't fuck with me, Bella. R u serious?

_**Deadly.**_

:D! Bella! We're going to be like…LIKE WITHIN THE SAME STATE! Shit! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D!

I laughed loudly in the dark room, unable to contain the way my eyes rolled at his obvious epiphany. I was glad that he was happy about it, because inside I was really jumping up and down for joy. I always wanted to be close to him, not only because I felt such a deep connection, but because he was a good friend and I loved him for it.

_**Yes, the very same state.**_

What town? :D

_**I don't know yet. He moved a few years ago. Somewhere close to the ocean. :D**_

Bitchen. We can hang out! And I'll finally get to see you! :D

_**Idk, Edward maybe we should keep this an online relationship. I don't want to fuck things up becuz we meet or anything.**_

I gulped just thinking about it. Meeting him, seeing him, hanging out with him! My knees shook and I knew if I tried I wouldn't be able to stand.

Shit, girl that ain't gonna happen. We're besties, beavis. :P

_**True. Okay, then we can meet when I get up there next week.**_

Next week? DAMN GIRL! Didn't even give me a chance to work out or anythingggg. D: oh well.

_**It's chill. I'm a hundred and ten pounds no muscle, just Bella. Don't worry =P**_

I laughed at the screen. I would really like to meet Edward someday, if it were possible. We said good night because unlike Edward, I didn't have to go to school tomorrow and I started packing. My mom said she was pulling me out of that bullshit place tomorrow and I couldn't have been happier to hear that she would. I dialed Charlie's number so we could work out the details of me being back with him for the first time in five years.

"Hello?"

"Char-Dad. It's Bella." I smiled at his warm greeting. I always made the mistake of calling him Charlie and if I was going to live with him I needed to get used to calling him dad again.

"Bella! It's great to hear from you, sweetheart. Whatcha need?" he asked. I heard the game turn down on his TV. He would forever be a sports fan.

"Well, mom told me about the deal moving in with you and all. Is it still on the table?" I bit my lip nervously I hoped he said yes because I really didn't want to stay here alone.

He laughed and I could imagine his pleasant face wrinkled by time lines. "Well," he stumbled over his words, "of course, Bella."

Charlie and I planned when I would leave, and he said he would buy the plane ticket to some weird town named Port Angeles. He lived in a small town just outside of there. The Olympic Peninsula was covered in trees and thick brush, but surprisingly there were small towns all the way across the peninsula. Charlie was the chief of police in one of those small towns and that made me giggle a little bit.

The small town he lived in had exactly three thousand, one hundred, and twenty people. I couldn't imagine the crimes they would commit. There must have been serious gas store robberies. I turned on my trusted laptop and sent Edward a message.

_**Edward, I just talked to my dad and turns out I'm moving somewhere in the Olympic Peninsula. So I'm gonna be busy packing. Tty tomorrow, butthead. -Bella.**_

I sighed loudly and fell on my bed. I looked around my plain white room and took in every detail. I wanted to bring a lot of my things and I thought back to our conversation. Maybe I would just drive there, it would be cheaper and I would be able to take more with me. I called Charlie back, hoping he would agree because I knew mom would.

"Dad, how about I drive there?" I asked, not even saying hello.

"If you want, Bells and if your mom is okay with it. I can meet you in town and show you the house." He suggested and I agreed quickly, thanking him for making this all easier on me. I was sure if I could take more of my life the small town wouldn't seem so bad.

I turned off my cell phone and my laptop for the night because I just wanted to let the pale desert moon grin at me in the night sky. It was so weird to know that I wouldn't see such a moon for the foreseeable future. But soon, very, very soon I would be closer to Edward and I liked that idea more than I knew I should have.

A/N: Leave your comments, they're love for me :)


	2. Dad

Chapter Two

Dad

I finally loaded all of my things into the back of my Honda and shut it tight. It was stuffed with all of my belongings and the one condition of this move was that I promised my mom that I would call Charlie whenever I stopped. Edward and I had also exchanged numbers and I was very nervous to hear his voice for the first time. He told me "if I can't talk to you on the computer everyday, I'll go mad. Call me."

So I would.

"Love you mom," I swore as she took me into her arms. I'd never forget living here with her, but I knew going to Florida with Phil would make her happy. She deserved that happiness. I drove away from my family and headed to the interstate that would take me all the way up to Washington, to dad, to...Edward. It was going to take my three days to drive there with stops, but that seemed to be a lifetime when I thought about standing on the beach, holding his hand as he wrapped me up in his arms.

I swerved, getting lost in my thoughts about him, and slapped myself for it. Focus, Bella.

Los Angeles passed my mirrors after ten hours on the road when it should have only taken five or six. I couldn't see why anyone would live there. Traffic was horrible anywhere, and there it was gridlock for hours for no reason at all. I stopped in a McDonalds outside of Orange County and sipped on a large black coffee. I needed to stay awake and this was the only way I knew how to do it after driving for so damn long. It was something I learned from my mom growing up.

I was on the road very soon after my stop and I decided I wanted to make it to Santa Clarita before I stopped at a rest stop. I went into the bathrooms and pulled my hair back, washed my makeup off, and went back to my little hatchback. I curled up in the driver seat and pulled out my cell phone. Thankfully, I had service so I checked in with Charlie. He was already half asleep, but happy to hear I was outside of Los Angeles already. I was reluctant to hang up, but I knew what I wanted and needed to do. I dialed the Washington area code number, pressed enter, and waited. Every ring made my heart soar and fall when it ended.

"Hello?" a deep velvet voice rasped at me. It was incredibly sexy, and definitely not a forty year old man.

"Edward." I stated, not even asking because I knew. I could feel it.

"That's me, who's this?" He sounded confused, but I was still mesmerized by the sound of his voice and it took me a moment to respond. I coughed and nodded stupidly to myself.

When I gathered my wits and I was surprised by the question. Did that many people actually call him? "It's Bella." I scoffed into the line and heard him chuckle.

"Wow, you sound a lot different than I thought you would, wait a sec, I'm gonna go to my room." He laughed and I heard another guy in the background talking to him. He was asking why he couldn't talk to Edward's girlfriend and I blushed at that. Edward would never want me that way. We were just friends and I knew we always would be.

"Don't mind my brother, he's being stupid." Edward's voice stated back at me and I nodded to myself. I could hear the malice in it and imagined my version of Edward glaring at the huge man he said was his brother.

"Nah, it's chill. Emmett is kind of a dick." I laughed to myself. Edward's laughter was so strange, like the gentlest bells.

I remember when Edward told me about his family all those months ago. Emmett and Alice were his siblings and they were annoying to everyone except themselves. Alice always wanted to shop and Emmett always wanted to throw Edward around like a football. I was curious to meet them, even though he said they were just a pain in his ass. Alice seemed nice, every time she'd steal the computer from him and talk to me.

Edward broke my thoughts about his siblings when the sound of a door closed. "So where are you, Beavis?"

"I'm outside of Los Angeles and let me just say, I really hate driving." My voice groaned. Wasn't it true? I'd been sitting for hours and I was fucking exhausted from it.

"Aw, I'm sorry Bells. I wish I was there to take some of the pressure off. At least you got to bring all of your shit with you." He fought a good argument.

I smirked at the implications of his words. "I wish you were here too, but you're right. I really need my stuff. I'm tried though, Edward. I really just called to see if you were some forty year old guy who sounded like a nerd but I was wrong. I believe you now, sexy man." I joked, getting a boisterous laugh from my friend.

"Good, I told you, Bella. I'm damn sexy. And don't forget it. Sleep as well as you can in a car, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." His voice became soft and I felt myself flush with emotion. He sounded like he cared and I'd never had that before. Not from anyone.

"Thanks, Butthead. I'll talk to you later. Sleep well." I smiled into the receiver.

We hung up and I sat there, thinking about how significant that one phone call was. Edward was definitely not the old man I had been worried he was. He really had a brother and sister, and he really was seventeen. He really wanted to meet me, not because he wanted in my pants, but because we were best friends. And that was the best news I'd come across all day. I curled up with my favorite small turtle and shut my eyes, wanting the madness of my thoughts to end for a little while. But I knew they wouldn't.

I was on the road early because the sun came up early when you didn't have blinds. I planned to make a detour today and go to the beach somewhere, preferably somewhere further up the coast. I wasn't far from Santa Barbara so I drove to the beautiful beach happily. The sun was up in the sky as I enjoyed my seven in the morning coffee, admiring the scenery around me. I took a stick and started to write in the sand. The waves were right on the edge of my writing and it looked beautiful here in the morning. I snapped the shot and read across the sand 'I wish you were here, butthead' with a heart and my small silhouette standing next to the letters. I sent the picture to Edward in a text and hoped he would get a good laugh out of it.

My sand filled flip flops finally reached my car in the large parking lot and I dusted them off just as my phone vibrated against the car hood.

Fuck, I wish I was there 2 after seeing your sexy body. Drive safe, Beavis.

I rolled my eyes and got into my car. Edward was such a freak sometimes that I was embarrassed for him. If only he knew exactly what he was talking about. He would never want someone like me. I imagined Edward as a beautiful almost god-like person, and I couldn't see someone like that with someone like me. My insides were beautiful and I knew that made up for the outsides.

I stared the engine, and sped off toward the highway again. It was all the same scenery, the entire highway was made up of beach views and trees followed by a random Costo. Getting back on track only took a half hour and my GPS helped exponentially. I sped past all of the desert around me and soon I was driving through beautiful forests and palm trees. I was getting close to Oregon so I sped up, and I really wanted to at least be in another state before I ate something. I ate at a small diner in the town called Klamath Falls where the people were nice and I spent some of my extra money on a hotel room. My back couldn't take staying in the car for another night. I was only ten hours away from my dad's town and I wanted to be well rested. It was nearly ten and after my ritual call to my father, I was texting Edward.

_**Busy?**_

For you, never :)

_**Want me to call? :D**_

Duh. xP

I chuckled quietly through the silence my big room gave me, and I dialed the number, excited to hear him again. "Bella!" His voice called excitedly. I heard him fall against something with an 'oomph'.

"Edward!" I called back, the enthusiasm real in my voice.

"Were you in Santa Barbara?" He asked me, letting the excitement die down minimally.

How the hell would he know that? "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked, confusion lacing my tone. Was he stalking me?

I heard him move around a little bit before he answered. "My family goes there once a year to enjoy the sun and surf, however lame it is." He chuckled and my phone beeped quietly by my ear.

There was a picture of a very large man surfing a tiny wave and I was shocked. The picture was framed and I saw a hand holding onto it, but I couldn't believe that was Edward. "Is that you?" Damn, he had some huge muscles. He'd squish me.

"No, that's Emmett. I'm the one taking the picture." He chuckled and I exhaled.

"Good, fucking freaked me out for a minute. He's huge!" I laughed, looking at the dark haired man. I wondered if the town they lived in had a huge gym or something.

He snorted. "Steroids. Anyway, it's weird hearing such foul language come from such a pretty voice. From the looks of your shadow, Bells, you're a twig. I really hope you aren't that skinny." He disapproved.

I rolled my eyes, imaging the same words coming from my mother. "I am minimally larger than that, yes. And less flat." I chuckled and he scoffed at me.

"Damn girl, don't you ever eat? You're as thin as Alice!" he laughed and I blushed.

"I eat too much. My mom makes a really bad joke about me." I chuckled, thinking about her stupid jokes. Probably not the best thing to share with someone who could potentially like me back.

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

I blushed again. "Well, she says that instead of all my food going to my body it goes to my boobs." I laughed, embarrassment winning out over the horror.

He laughed loudly at that and I imagined we were both rolling on our beds. "It's really not that funny!" I reasoned, hiccupping.

"It's not, but thinking of someone as skinny as Alice with boobs is." He laughed I heard him shuffle around and my phone buzzed again.

It was a beautiful girl with short black hair, green eyes and a blinding smile. She was the same body type as I was, but her chest was significantly smaller. Huh I guess it would be funny to imagine the pixie-like creature with my bra size. "That's Alice?"

"Mhm. She's beautiful, annoying, and deadly. Well, only when she goes shopping but you know what I mean." He joked, but there was a dark humor to his voice.

"Aw, well I bet she's fun. I wish I had siblings." I sighed, but I knew that would never happen. My mom was already forty and never wanted a baby in the first place.

He snorted. "It's really not all it's cracked up to be, Bells. I'm just glad Alice and Emmett aren't going to school with my anymore. They live here and go to the college in town." He sounded like he was rolling his eyes.

"Well, that's good, for you I mean. I've got to sleep, hun. I've got ten hours of driving to get to my dad's. I'll talk to you in the morning. Sleep good." I smiled softly, thinking of getting to be with Edward in my dreams.

"You too, Bella. I miss you and I can't wait to chillax someday." He laughed and we hung up.

Tonight I was kind of glad he was gone. I lit up the pictures and stared at their faces. His siblings were beautiful, just as I had suspected, and I knew he would be too. Too gorgeous to be with someone like me. I grumbled to myself and spread out on the large bed with the TV on. I didn't like sleeping in the dark and I was glad that I didn't have much time to think about it before my eyes shut.

Portland, Oregon was the next town to flash before my eyes and I stopped for coffee at a local shop off the interstate. The welcome to Washington sign glared at me and ironically it started pouring.

_**Just as I fucking come into this state, it starts 2 rain. **_The picture said a thousand words and I drove through Vancouver before he sent me a message back.

Welcome to Washington Bells! I can't even believe I get 2 type that! :D:D:D:D!

I laughed at his enthusiasm and drove though the initial hatred of all things wet. There was a plus side to all of the wetness, and that was that everything was green and gorgeous. The trees shook in the breeze along the highway and wildflowers bloomed across the grass divider. I was out of Seattle in hours and stopped to eat in Hoquiam. I was nearing the small town of Forks and I called Charlie. He confirmed that was the name of the city, and I sighed in happiness. No more driving, finally. After my phone call I changed into some skinny jeans and a blazer. It was cold outside, even though all of the people were wearing shorts and tank tops. The rain stopped, momentarily, and I took one last picture for Edward.

The welcome to Forks sign was just as good as a death sentence. _**Welcome home, Bella. *sarcastic face***_

Forks is the name of the town you are living in? Edward messaged back impossibly fast.

_**I know, stupid name right? But yeah, it is.**_ I sent it as I drove into a grocery store parking lot and stopped next to the Sheriff car. Charlie got out and we embraced happily, and I forgot my cellphone for a moment.

"Damn you've grown Bells! It's good to see ya!" he smiled and I grinned back at him. My dad looked young still; his curly brown hair was the same as it had been when I was fourteen and his crinkled smile made him look very handsome.

"I missed you, dad." I smiled and leaned against my car. He coughed, embarrassed by my show of emotion and told me to follow him in the cruiser.

We drove through the small town and everyone's eyes were on us until we passed the downtown section. Charlie lived in a really nice white Victorian house with a cobblestone driveway and everything. The outside had trees and grass all around it and it actually felt more like home to me than the house in Phoenix.

He helped me with the various boxes and we climbed the stairs. The room was huge and white with caramel colored wood floors. Charlie cleaned it up for me and that was really sweet of him. He took out the ancient computer I remembered and I set my laptop of the dark wooden desk by the bay window.

The queen sized bed was on the far wall and I was almost bouncing for joy that I had my own bathroom. Charlie brought up all of my boxed and I started to unpack while my laptop configured the Wi-Fi signal.

"So, got everything you need, sweetie?" Charlie asked and I looked up at him. He was dressed in his police uniform and I guessed he was going to work already.

"Yeah, I got everything I need. Did you register me at school?" I asked as I stood from my sitting position on the floor.

"Yeah, you can go tomorrow if you want, but I got to head out to work. Love ya." He kissed my cheek and I smiled as we shared a hug. The good thing about Charlie was that he didn't really hover or care what I was doing as long as I was happy and my life was full. He liked distance and so did I, but we still knew we loved each other.

I plopped down on my dark blue comforter and turned on my messenger. It was only noon, so Edward was still in school. That didn't really matter too much.

_**So I'm here. My dad is happy to see me that much I can tell and I'm unpacking my life. I start school tomorrow, let's hope that it's not like the one in Phoenix. Lol I miss you and can't wait to talk to you again tonight. –Bella.**_

I shut the top of my computer, leaving it plugged in and charging so I could take a nap. I curled up in my new home, at peace with all of my surroundings, and fell into a deep much needed slumber. I had set my alarm to go off around nine and I saw some messages from Edward on my computer and my cell phone.

I'm happy you're settled. Can't wait to talk, either. –Edward

I blushed and went downstairs to start dinner. I knew Charlie wasn't a master chef so I decided to take over things in the kitchen. I thought about Edward a lot. Maybe more than I should have. He was just my friend and I didn't think it would ever be anything more. Even if we did meet, I would have to drive somewhere every weekend to be with him. Long distance relationships really weren't my forte.

After eating with my dad and socializing, I ran up to my room and turned on my playlist. I was soothed as the intricate guitar work from one of my personal favorite's came on. I began to sing as I messaged Edward.

Hey pretty laday, wassup? :D

I rolled my eyes at his message and continued._** Singing to BFMV. *dances in a circle around bed***_

Ohhh me too :D What song?

_**The Posion :D so I'm starting school tomorrow. *stabs self***_

Ah, give it a chance, babe. Mayb they will grow on u :)

_**Doubtful. This town is super tiny, super stupid, and close minded. My dad looked like he was going to faint when he saw my piercing.**_

I live in a small town too and everyone here hates me because I'm bootyfull. :)

_**So u have a huge ass?**_

Fuck you! No! :D I'm sexy – but my heart already belongs to someone – so all of the people, uncluding some of the men, hate my guts.

My stomach fell at his words and actual tears pooled in my eyes. I threw something against the wall in anger because I had let myself get too attached to this mysterious man and now I was suffering the consequences. Of course he had a girlfriend, and of course it wasn't me. I felt so stupid to think I could ever be Edward's girlfriend.

_**Well, she's a lucky girl.**_

Nah, she doesn't even know I like her. Frankly, I don't think she would like me back if I told her I did.

_**Any girl who would say no to u has brain problems. You're the sweetest guy I've ever had the pleasure to know and I am glad to be your friend Edward. My advice, tell her how u feel and be honest with her. Girls like romance, it's not like we leave the house everyday praying that some guy won't sweep us off our feet. It wouldn't matter if you had three eyes, she'd be mad to say she didn't want you.**_

Thanks, Beavis. It means a lot for you to say that. Ur my best friend and now that you're in Washington I hope to meet u. We can share a soda on the beach or something :D

I smiled through the blinding tears and felt a sob break through my chest. _**I'd like that very much, Edward and I hope one day it happens. I've got to sleep. Big day tomorrow.**_

k but can I tell u something?

_**Anything, you know that. :)**_

Well, I don't take the word lightly in any way, but I want you to know you are the best person I ever met and I love u. In a friend way, ya know.

My tears stopped and I let myself type back to Edward. I had already known I loved him like a friend long ago, I just wish it didn't escalate to this infuriating romantic heartbreaking love I felt now. _**I love u too, butthead. Go to sleep before you grow woman parts and we start talking about menopause. xP**_

Alright, Beavis. Tty tomorrow.

And I switched off my computer without any response. My heart was beating so fast in my chest I thought it would fucking take off and leave me here. I couldn't bear letting the misery stay inside so as the rain began to beat on the roof, I let out the tears that I held in. I cried for losing my home in Phoenix, I cried for my mom, but most of all I cried for Edward and what was never meant to be.

A/N: Ugh I hate this story. It's really not my best work and needs so much more. I'm glad y'all like it though.


	3. New Girl

Chapter Three

The New Girl

I was nervous already. The school day hadn't begun and I was already freaking out. I was in my bedroom, my music playing in the background, and I was trying to pick out a shirt. I had two absolute favorite bands of all time: Bullet for My Valentine and Iron Maiden so picking out a shirt that was between both of those bands felt impossible.

My phone was out of my pocket in seconds. _**Butthead, Iron Maiden or BFMV?**_

BFMV all the way gurl :)

So I pulled the tight Bullet for My Valentine tunic over my body. My dark blue jeans made my legs actually look fuller than they were and I was glad for that. Edward was right, I was too skinny and I hoped one day to gain at least ten pounds. Maybe it would happen with all the takeout Charlie ate.

It wasn't raining today, yet, so I decided to go for vans instead of boots. I looked at my face, covered in my favorite way to do my makeup and groaned at my hair.

_**Which do you prefer? Hair up or down?**_

Ur a rocker. U don't want to look all polished to these freaks. I'd say down :)

_**Thanks, Edward. I don't think I would've left my house without you.**_

NP, B. Tty l8er and don't take shit from no one!

The message made me laugh and I promised myself I would take his advice. I wasn't going to be pushed around here. I would not allow that to happen anymore. I was done being a little bitch all the time. After kissing my dad's cheek and running to my car, I was already ten minutes late. My red Honda didn't stand out in the sea of cars and I was very glad for that. I didn't want any more attention that what I already knew I was going to get.

The school was boring on the outside. It was all bricks and moss growing over it to make it look sort of like the houses hobbits lived in. The warm orange walls in the office reminded me of El Taco Loco and I bit back giggles at how different Washington was from Arizona. The stout woman at the front desk gave me a warm smile because she already knew who I was and what I was doing here.

"Can I help you?" her sweet voice asked as she looked me over.

"Yeah, I'm Isabella Swan." I blushed as I spoke when her face got unbelievably happier. The gossip that was going to run around would be horrible. I could already see that.

She handed me a list of my classes and the first bell rang so I rushed off to my English class. Everyone stared at me as my shoes squeaked on the tile floors. The teacher welcomed me and I sat in the front row next to a very happy blonde girl.

"I'm Jessica, you're Isabella right?" She asked in a whisper.

I nodded, "just Bella, actually."

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be, like, tan?" She asked as she looked me over.

I snorted. "Yeah, I guess so. I just didn't get the memo."

And I tried very hard to ignore the foul girl. I whipped out my phone under the table, already needing him more than ever. _**Hate it already**_. _**There is a freaky peppy girl who won't stop talking at all. She doesn't breathe!**_

LOL! I'm sorry babe! Tell her you have herpes and maybe she'll scoot away slowly.

_**No I really don't want to be the girl who everyone gives a ten mile radius as she walks down the halls.**_

"Isabella? Care to share whatever is more interesting than my class on your first day here?" the teacher asked and I looked up. Busted by the fuzz.

"No, I'd really rather not." I laughed, thinking of the girl's reaction.

"It wasn't meant to be a question. You read it or I will." He warned, and I popped out my phone again.

"I hate it already, there is a freaky preppy girl who won't stop talking at all. I swear she doesn't breathe. And he said lol I'm sorry babe. Tell her you have herpes and maybe she will scoot away slowly. And I said, no I really don't want to be the girl who everyone gives a ten mile radius as she walks down the halls." I recited, getting giggles from the entire class, including the girl next to me. I was glad she wasn't offended.

He looked angrily at me as he snatched away my phone. "Edward, figures." He mumbled under his breath and I was confused. He didn't know my Edward and I didn't want him to assume that he did. I rolled my eyes and the lesson went on. After reclaiming my cell phone, I was going to government to listen to another teacher ramble on about stuff I had already learned last year. I knew it was a bad idea but I looked at my phone and saw messages from Edward. I was sitting further back and the teacher was just talking to the chalkboard.

_**I got busted and had to read our msgs for the class, butthead. =/**_

Shit there is a teacher at my school that does that too. He's a dick! I swear I read thirty of them yesterday. xD

_**Sux 4 u xP I've g2g I'll msg u at lunch.**_ The teacher eyed me suspiciously and I sat on my phone smoothly.

Later sexy xP

And I was thrown back into listening to the man talk about how the United States government did things. I ran out of my seat as the bell rang and followed the mob of students to the cafeteria. The food looked…alive so I passed and sat at an empty table near the far windows. My fingers ran across the keys.

_**Hey butthead I'm at lunch, you?**_

Sitting at home on my couch, banned to the house because I am sick. *sighs*

_**Aw! I hope you get better soon. I live in Washington now, can I bring you soup? :D**_ I hoped he said yes, internally.

No baby girl I'm super contagious. My mom isn't even letting me leave my room. I've got the chicken pox.

That was serious in adults and I hoped he wouldn't die or something. _**Are you okay? :/**_

Fo sho, gurl I feel fine. My dad is a doctor, remember? I'm pumped full of drugs. xD

I felt like smacking my forehead and I rolled my eyes. Of course, Edward's dad was a doctor and I forgot that in the midst of moving and being excited about everything. _**Right. Stupid me.**_

You could never be stupid Bella. :)

Why did he say such things? They always made me blush and being in a room full of people watching me that wasn't a good thing. I already looked like a freak, I didn't need more of it.

_**U know just how 2 make me blush, Butthead.**_

I only speak the truth, Beavis. How about we meet this weekend somewhere?

My heart was working over a thousand miles a minute as I gave him my answer. I really wanted to meet him. I desperately wanted him to know me and I wanted to be with him. I thought about what Charlie would say, and took my own insecurities into account as well, but they didn't seem to matter.

_**Where?**_

There is a little reservation down by Forks that I know about. There is a beach there called La Push. Meet me there this weekend?

_**Yeah, I'll ask my dad where it is. What time?**_

How is…four in the afternoon on Saturday? I should be better by then :D

_**Bomb, then I will see u there and we'll talk more when I get home.**_

I was bouncing for joy as I skipped to biology. The teacher told me to sit next to Mr. Cullen, but that certain person wasn't in school today. I sat in the chair next to where the boy would be and was glad that today I would just be able to stare at the trees out my window. The sun was coming out and I was very happy I decided to move here in June when school was almost over. I would only have to go for two more weeks and then my senior year would start in September.

The lesson went on and I dreaded gym as it came last during the day. A blonde boy followed me out of biology and walked with me down the halls like some sort of lost puppy. "Hey, I'm Mike. You're Bella right?"

I nodded, hating the extra attention everyone was giving me today. "Yeah, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you Mike."

He followed me to gym and I assumed this was his class too. He went on about how much the town and the school sucked and I listened halfheartedly. I didn't really want anything to do with this boy because I had just found out I would be with my Edward soon. Very soon. Only two days from now. My stomach flopped at thoughts of seeing him and I hoped he liked me. I hoped he wouldn't run away after seeing me.

The teacher let me sit the day out because he didn't have any clothes for me, but that didn't stop people from 'accidentally' hitting me in the face with dodge balls. The preppy cheerleaders laughed loudly at me, and I knew this school was just like the one in Phoenix. Maybe the mysterious Mr. Cullen who sat by me in biology would become my friend.

I walked to my hatchback slowly, letting the rain drench me. It felt nice to just let it wash over my heated skin and I turned on the defroster as I slid in the driver's seat. The drive home was slow and full of hormonal teenagers who all stopped off in a restaurant called The Lodge. I sped past them, my Arizona plates leaving them in the dust. I stopped in the driveway, slamming my door and slinging my bag over my shoulder before going inside

Dad was already gone, he worked the night shift because they paid more and it was less hours. I started my own dinner and lit up my laptop. Edward was on I clapped with happiness, bouncing in my chair.

Bella!

_**Edward! :D**_

Call me.

I didn't respond before dialing his number and shut my laptop as he answered. "Hello, sexy lady." His voice was raspier than before and he did sound very sick.

"Aw, Edward you're really sick aren't you?" I sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately, but enough about that, how was your first day?" he sounded teasing and I chuckled.

"Horrible, but it was nice to have you there with me in a sense. There was a dude missing though, some guy with the last name Cullen. I sit next to him in Biology." I stated, thinking about the mystery man again.

"He's probably a douche bag. Don't tell me you have a crush on this guy without knowing him?" he threw at me.

I frowned at his hostile words. "Oh shut up, Butthead. I don't have a crush on him for all I know he's just like the rest of the people." I shrugged.

"What does that mean?" he asked darkly.

I sighed deeply. I shouldn't have said anything; now that we lived in the same state he would probably come here and take on everyone. "Everyone, well almost everyone was whispering behind my back, laughing at me and even at the end of the day throwing dodge balls at me in gym. It wasn't too terrible, but whatever. Only two weeks and then it's summer."

"Stupid rednecks. I'm sorry that happened to you, babe." He sighed, sounding kind of pissed off.

"It's chill. I get to see you this weekend and that makes me happy. What do you look like?" I wondered as I fell to my bed. My mind was going over all of the possibilities and I sighed to myself at the thought of some dark haired Adonis.

"Like a guy. I've got bronze hair, green eyes, almost always a little bit of stubble on my chin." He sounded indifferent. He sounded good looking enough, and I wondered why he was so reluctant to tell me more.

"Alright, well I've got brown hair, brown eyes and I'm pale."

He laughed and I blushed deeply at how average I sounded even in speech. "I don't need to know what you look like Bella. I will see you and just know." He promised.

I felt my cheeks heat up again and my heart race like it always did when Edward would say such things. My legs dangled off the side of my bed and I looked around. I had a lot of boxes to unpack still and I hated being surrounded by cardboard all the time.

"Stop being stupid. I love you, talk to you tomorrow. I've got to unpack still." I joked with him.

"I'm not being stupid, it's true. I love ya too. Night sweetheart, text me if you need anything." His voice was soft and I clicked the button on the receiver before my whole body could turn pink.

I moved to the boxes and started to take out all of my things. I hung a shelf on the wall and put my cactus, my photos, and my book collection before I threw all of my clothes into the closet. I didn't have a dresser yet, but Charlie promised there would be one here soon. I turned on the stereo system on my desk and sung along to the music.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts…" I trailed off and let Rhianna do the work.

I danced around my room and sung along with chorus. I would never admit it to anyone, but I loved Eminem. My fingers ran across every surface of the room, decorating and putting things the way I liked. Lastly, I pulled out my most prized possession and hung it in its frame over my bed.

It was a large drawing that Edward sent me. It was the view outside of his bedroom windows and it was spectacular. It was the Olympic Mountains and a very large dark forest like in my dreams. His bedroom was in the reflection of the glass and I saw a man, hidden by the cover of a canvas. I loved knowing that Edward was that man hiding, and it made me feel closer to him.

I set all of the pictures of my mom and I out from our vacations, took out the rest of my decorations, my plants, and even my stuffed turtle. I had a vast collection of music, but I only set out half of it. I looked back at the picture Edward had painted so long ago and couldn't believe the work came from a seventeen year old boy. He had serious talent.

There were lots of old things in his bedroom. I saw a wall of CD's, books, and other treasures that looked like they were from another time. The woods held a special interest for me because they were black even in the daytime. I wished I could find that house and see wherever he was. I wanted to be with Edward, very badly, but I knew he wasn't mine. He had his heart set on another woman, and he already told me that.

I fell asleep that night, confused about my feelings for Edward, but my dreams made up for it.

_I was standing on the beach, clad in a bikini sitting next to a man whose face I could not see. I was thrust into his arms and he peppered my face with kisses. My fingers touched the pale skin and I tried to see past the dark shadow of his face, but gave up when his lips met mine._

_I moaned into the kiss and held onto him tightly, bringing our almost naked bodies together. "Edward," I whispered and he stopped dead in his tracks._

_The shadow fell off his face and I saw a thirty something year old bald man grinning back at me, a large bump in his pants as his disgusting hands ran all over my body._

"NO!" I screamed, waking up in my bedroom panting. My music was still playing and a light sheen of sweat was across my forehead. I groaned as I fell against my pillows. What the fuck was I thinking? Meeting Edward. I didn't even know the guy.

I knew he wasn't lying about his siblings because Alice answered his phone a few times when I called. He would always take it away from her and apologize, so I figured he was younger than thirty. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. It was one in the morning and I hoped he would be awake.

"B-Bella?" a sleepy voice asked, and I sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, I'm just freaked out about meeting you. I've never done this before and I don't want you to be some old guy who rapes me." I reasoned, sounding crazy even to my ears.

"Bella, that is crazy, okay you know what? I need to tell you something. Something I didn't want to say until you met me on Saturday." He began, coughing lightly. I felt bad for making him talk because I knew he felt like shit.

"What Edward?" I asked, fear creeping up my spine at the tone of his voice.

He took in a deep breath. "Bella, I live in Forks."

A/N: Leave a comment-


	4. Sexy

Chapter Four

Sexy

"Why would that be such a bad thing?" I reasoned with a laugh in my voice.

My heart was bursting with nerves and joy, but I couldn't bring myself to scream at him to meet me somewhere right now. My mind still told me I was afraid to know who Edward was. I had found out today that there were nearly six boys with the name of Edward at school, so if he was who he said he was, I wouldn't even know which one he was to being with.

"Well, I don't know I thought you would freak out and not want to be my friend or something." He sounded nervous.

"How does that even make sense? We planned on meeting soon anyway, let's see what happens, alright?" I made a deal. It was a good deal in my opinion.

"Okay, then I will see you at school tomorrow. My mom says I'm almost better so I'm going to take advantage of it." He chuckled and I felt my face heat up.

We said our goodbyes and I fell back into my bed. It was only one-fifteen in the morning and I was more than freaked out now. I hadn't seen him today because he was sick, but I would see him tomorrow. He didn't know what I looked like, only that I was one of the new kids in town.

I wondered if Edward could like me too. We only had two days until we met and I was getting seriously nervous about that. I whipped out my phone and sent him a text.

_**Tomorrow, if you know who I am, don't say anything. :) I want to be surprised on Saturday.**_

I got comfortable in my large bed and stared at the white moon outside my window. The clouds had pulled away from the sky and left a glorious night. The stars were as bright as diamonds and the moon was a huge white orange in the dark. My phone woke me from my trance and I smiled at my Edward.

Of course, darlin' :) I have to tell you though, I will know you when I see you. Sleep tight.

I let my eyes closed and cursed Edward's words. My stomach was in knots already and I was angry that I had no idea who he would be. Maybe he was right, maybe because he was my best friend in the world I would know who he was. Grumbling, I fell into a light sleep, woken often by the rain on the roof. I would never get used to Forks.

My dad shook me awake, telling me that he it was nearly seven in the morning. I rushed out of the house, not caring what I threw on my body, and pulled my hair into a bun. I was driving slowly through the fog and I felt an odd claustrophobia creep up on me. The trees were haunting and the deep fog chilled me to the bone. I sped up and sighed loudly when the school and people came into view.

I parked next to a shiny silver Volvo and watched a gorgeous dark haired man inside get out. He was wearing Ray-Ban sunglasses, even though there was no sun anywhere to be found, and had a smile on his face. He was very, very sexy and I blushed when he looked me over. He was wearing a black and gray plaid t-shirt and sort of tight skinny jeans with some beat up vans. The Bullet shirt he wore brought a smile to my face and I rolled my eyes at the irony. Surely there was one person in the school that liked the music I did, and of course he would be ten thousand miles out of my league.

I walked away from the man who looked at me, taking in my every move and soon heard footsteps behind me in the crowded hallways. "I like that shirt." He commented, his velvet voice familiar to my ears. I smiled and gasped when I looked down.

It was a thin white tank top that had Fucking Born This Way scrawled across it and I didn't realize I was wearing a black bra underneath it, my seriously chilled nipples poking through the fabric. He was already ten paces ahead of me before I could yell at him for checking out my rack and I grumbled to myself. Stupid shiny Volvo owner. I pulled my leather jacket across my body and rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. I opened the yellow locker, deemed mine for the year, and took out my books for my first two classes.

I turned away from the locker, still trying to get the sexy Volvo guy out of my mind, when two jock men pushed me against the locker and laughed as I cringed and pulled my books close to my chest. "Freak!" they shouted down the halls as the bell rang.

"Good one! Couldn't possibly be more original!" I spat back at them with an angry sigh of a laugh.

Stupid fucking teenage boys. I hated all of them, immensely as even the gorgeous ones who liked my music made fun of me. I walked into my English class, waving off the nagging teacher and pulled out my phone.

_**I fucking hate the people here. Stupid jocks and posers.**_

Aw, come on we aren't that bad. D:

_**I bet u aren't but they are. Fucking shoving girls into lockers should be against some male moral code or sumthing.**_

It is among most men. I'm sorry Bells. Want me to kick their asses? I can now :D

I covered my laughter as coughing and the teacher sighed at me before going back to the lesson. I sat in the back today because he was one of the 'I'm trying to be cool' teachers and didn't assign seats.

_**It's chill, Ed. I don't really care anymore :D it's been my life for almost seven years now and I really could care less. xD**_

We were reading Jane Eyre in class and I almost clapped for joy. It was one of my favorite books and I'd read it many times in my teenage years. We were told to write a paragraph on the first three chapters and I wouldn't even need to read it to do that. The homework load in small towns was excellent because they didn't have advanced classes.

You shouldn't be used to it and after you let me meet you I promise I will take care of you :D you're my gurl :)

I felt the heat go from my cheeks to my loins and I almost groaned. I wanted to be Edward's girl and from the beating of my heart I could no longer deny that.

_**I'll always be ur girl ;) even if I'm just a friend.**_

He didn't message me for the entire period and I knew he had lost his cell phone like I had yesterday. I hoped his teacher didn't make him read his messages out loud. The bell rang and I was thrust into the hallways again with all of the children.

Girls giggled as the bronze haired guy walked by and I could tell he was a heart breaker. He had the look of one. He didn't pay any attention to the fawning girls and just kept clicking away on his iPhone. Probably talking to an older girl he was fucking somewhere else. He didn't look like he did the high school girl scene.

I was so caught up in looking at his dark green eyes that I ran into an open locker. My nose made a crack noise and I almost laughed at the moment. The freshman was holding lots of books and he yelled thanks my way as he ran off to class.

I had broken my nose many times before and was glad that this time that wasn't the case. I was so clumsy, I was almost disabled. I walked all the way through the damp outdoor hallways until I got to my next class. I sat down just as the bell rang and the teacher began to talk about basically the same thing as yesterday.

I hate teenage girls, dnt u? xD

_**Well, considering I am one, I guess I can't.**_

U know what I mean! U don't act like they do.

_**Compliment?**_

Duh. :)

The teacher snatched my phone away from me and I blushed as he read the messages out loud. What was with this school? In Phoenix they just made you put it away, but no, here they read it for the class. He grumbled Edward, just like my last teacher had and I was confused once more. Was my Edward a known prankster or something? I bit back giggles as he slammed his desk drawer so hard it moved halfway across the room.

I didn't really care about government class because I already took it my freshman year. I finished all the Social Studies categories my sophomore year and now I was re-living it. Just as I was about to nod off, mercifully the bell rang for lunch. The girls looked at me strangely and I had to look myself over to see if there was something on me or something. Why was everyone staring?

"It's not you, it's them. They travel in packs around here and talk shit about everyone." The bronze haired man assured me, coming to my side as I casually looked myself over.

"Really? Well, then I guess no matter where you go it's the same." I chuckled, shaking his hand as he held it out to me. He was really warm and I felt an electric pull between us that was indescribable.

"New here?" he asked as he motioned for me to join him at the table I sat alone at yesterday.

"Too new." I sighed, looking at him straight on for the first time.

He was sitting across from me, looking more like a male model than a student. His eyes were a forest green with gold around the center and his chin was home to faint stubble. It was the kind you just wanted to run your fingers across to see what it felt like. His hair was dark bronze, almost brown, and it shone in the white light that came in from the clouds.

"I'm Edward." He spoke and his voice was deep and raspy, like he had just got done singing in front of a large crowd without a microphone.

"Bella." I grinned and he smiled very wide.

I frowned, knowing that there were many Edward's around, and I didn't begin to think that this was my Edward. My Edward was probably a nerdy dude with glasses and high jeans. Or the opposite and was a Goth rocker with long hair and baggy clothes. It didn't really matter much, both of those images made me shudder.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He stated before looking at his phone.

"You too." I grinned as I dug into the apple I had bought from the lunch line.

Don't eat the meat! The message warned and I couldn't hold back the hysterical giggle that bubbled past my pink lips. Edward looked at me like I was crazy and I stopped abruptly. When he looked away, I began to type back to my Edward.

_**Why not? Does it wiggle? :)**_

I waited, looking out the window and secretly taking peeks through the reflection at Edward. It was almost ironic that I was sitting next to a guy named Edward and texting a guy named Edward.

It bites. =o I chuckled and image Edward getting eaten by the school meatloaf.

"So, Bella, where are you from?" he wondered as he sipped an iced tea.

"Down south." I was vague, keeping my identity hidden if this really was my Edward.

"That's cool. I've been to all of the states close to the west coast." He smiled, looking into my brown eyes.

I was momentarily dazzled by the look he gave me and I shook it off. I was dizzy and pretty sure I had forgotten to breathe as he looked at me with that sexy crooked smile.

"That's awesome, I drove through most of them to get up here." I chuckled back.

He looked at me thoughtfully. I wondered what was going on through his pretty head, but I decided to go for something less deep. "So, you like Bullet?" I gestured to his tour shirt.

"I see them almost every year. It's kinda how I met my best friend." He laughed just as the bell rang.

"It's good to know that there are more fans in small towns." I rolled my eyes as we walked down the halls. He was headed in the same direction as I was and I looked at him strangely.

"Stalking me now?" I wondered, my hands on my hips as he trailed behind.

"No, I've got Biology this period and it's this way." His deep voice was condescending and I felt heat spread to my cheeks.

I shouldn't have even said anything, I already knew it was going to bite my ego in the ass. My self-esteem was already low enough and I only made it worse when I said those things. I pulled out my phone, wanting the comfort of my best friend and saw a message.

There is a really hot chick sitting next to me right now. What do I do?

I felt more of my heart break, but I didn't want him to give up on something he wanted. I felt bad about myself mostly, because I knew my Edward and the Edward next to me probably both wanted some sexy woman and that just wasn't me._** Tell her u like the way her hair looks or something, idk I'm not a dude and I've never had guys hit on me b4.**_

I wrapped my arms around my waist to hold in the pain as Edward and I went in the biology room. He frowned at how curled into myself I looked, but the teacher welcomed him back as Mr. Cullen and I felt really stupid. How could I not see that he was the guy I would sit next to after he told me he was going to biology?

"You're the Cullen guy?"

"Yep, I'm the Cullen guy." He sighed as he set his bag down on the floor and we took our seats.

So, Mr. Cullen would be my friend and that made life just a little bit brighter for me. At least I would have two friends in my life now, even if they were both named Edward. I could imagine getting together with them. I would have to call them Edward one and Edward two, if Edward one would ever meet me.

The class went on and Edward and I sat in silence. I was messaging my best friend under the table when the class ended and I saw there were no messages in my inbox. That was something strange for Edward and I. I grabbed my bags and walked into the hall, only to be shoved into a locker again by the same guys. My instant reaction was to cringe and curl into myself, but this time I heard a deep voice shouting and I opened my eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem? Hitting a fucking woman? If you want someone to fuck with, find someone who isn't three times smaller than you, prick." Edward Cullen shouted as he punched one of them in the face. The other helped his friend up and they backed away, hands up to Edward. Blood was spewing from one of their noses at an alarming rate.

"Oh and what the fuck you gonna do Cullen? Point me in the direction of some other Frankenstein bitch?" The man on the floor spat at him, only to get kicked in the gut. I was not some freaky looking girl with a mutilated face! I took real offense to that and scoffed at the stupid boy.

"You won't need anyone else when I'm through with you," his eyes were dark as he defended me and I watch the boys shrink down, "stay away from her, or that will be what happens to you, dick face." Edward warned, lowly to the other jock. He nodded, fear in his bright blue eyes. I looked at Edward as he turned and his face went from murderous to concerned.

"Bella, are you okay?" he worried when he helped me up from the floor. His hands sent shocks through me, pleasurable shocks, but still frightening. In a good way.

"I'm fine, thanks for that. No one's ever stood up for me before." I gasped before he insisted on walking me to my gym class. My eyes were wide as saucers while I looked at my savior with trustful eyes.

Mike Newton looked jealous and, ignoring him, I turned and smiled to my new friend. "Thanks, Edward." I conveyed my gratitude once more in front of people this time.

"Not a problem, Bella. We're friends, right? Friends help friends." He grinned as he ran a finger down my cheek, captured a stray hair and placed it behind my ear.

"For sure." I sighed, feeling stupidly girly. He walked away from me and I couldn't help but watch the way his ass looked in those jeans. The bell broke my eyes from his body and I hurried in the gym to change.

Gym was brutal again, for I was pegged by girls and guys with dodge balls. I hated this sport, and never really saw the point, but I thanked my lucky stars for the end of the school day. I changed back into my clothes and ran to my Honda.

It was sunny outside, and I unbuttoned my jacket to feel the summer breeze on my torso. I took the pin out of my hair and let it fall in waves down my back and front. I opened my eyes when I felt someone staring at me and saw a very slack jawed Edward staring back. I looked around and smiled when he coughed and looked away, a light blush on his cheeks and neck. For once in my teenage life I felt almost sexy to someone else.

"See you tomorrow." I grinned before he plopped into the driver's seat.

"Hasta mañana, Arizona girl." He drawled in a perfect accent after seeing my plates. I waved as he sped off and fell against the skin of my car. My heart was pounding in my chest and I knew this was starting to get dangerous. I was letting my heart fall for this guy I just met and I felt ashamed to say I didn't mind.

I drove home, happy that the fog was gone, and looked at my cell phone.

I saw you, today. :)

_**Not Fair! I don't even know who u r! *angrily stops up gravel driveway***_ I couldn't believe he had seen me and had been within the same room with me. The only guy I wanted to meet the most was within reach and hadn't noticed.

Well, I didn't watch u from afar, sweet brown-eyed girl. In fact, we have a couple classes together. *grins evilly*

How could I not have known we had class together? I didn't really look at anyone, except Cullen, but that was beside the point._** Edward *insert last name here* that isn't fair and I want you to tell me who you are right now!**_

No deal, babe. We r gonna meet at La Push on Saturday, 4 o'clock. :)

_**Fine. **_I grumbled in a message and externally to myself. I started my dinner and opted for a quiet night inside to watch the stars. Edward's text messages were filling up my phone as the night passed.

A/N: leave your comments :P


	5. I Don't Believe It

Chapter Five

I don't believe it

The fog clung to my bedroom window as I stepped out of my shower the next morning. It was almost six and I couldn't sleep a wink. I had decided to remove all of the hair from my body, deep condition my brown locks, and actually make my face look different. I took the time deciding what I would wear and sat on my bed with my cell phone. I dialed Edward's number and waited.

"Bella." He greeted, a smile in his voice. His voice was deep and raspy as usual, but he sounded healthier.

"Edward." I sighed back as I took my towel off my body. I picked off the individual strings that fell on my stomach and let the sun gleam off my pale skin.

"What are you up to so early this morning?" his velvet voice sounded so much like music it was hypnotizing. I shut my eyes and sighed happily, but answered anyway.

"Sitting in my bed nakedly. I just got out of the shower and I'm chilling alone." I sighed, stretching my body to its limits. It felt good to let my muscles contract.

"Where do you live?" he asked seriously before we both burst into giggles. If we were together I would've smacked him. Of course, if we were together I would be clothed - obviously.

"Be serious, Butthead. Tell me who you are." I begged again, hoping he would break this time.

He sighed deeply and I loved the sound of his even breathing. "Nope. You will have to see me and know who I am Bella, or wait until tomorrow." He teased, knowing it was going to drive me crazy knowing he was next to me in classrooms. Or walking beside me in the halls.

"Fine. You're so mean. It's not fair that you get to know me but I don't get to know you." I complained, but I wasn't serious, not really. I was glad I didn't know who he was yet, because I was still anxious to meet this mysterious guy. He was the best part of my life, and I didn't want to lose that.

"Get dressed you tempting vixen. I'll see you later." He joked before we hung up on each other.

I pulled on my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I curled and straightened my hair as I pulled my bangs across my forehead. My clothes were made for summertime because it was already sixty degrees outside and it was expected to get warmer as the day went on.

My dark blue mid thigh shorts clung to my skinny legs and the band tank top stuck to my every curve, however small. I grabbed thigh high black boots and a long dark blue cardigan and left my home. Home. I had only been here two days and I already loved to call the old house that. I loved that I lived with my dad and made him so happy with my presence that he was changing from the night shift to the day shift to spend more time with me.

I loved Forks and hated it at the same time. I loved the forest's mystery, but I hated the rain. I loved the people, but I really hated some of the teenagers. I drove out of the drive and onto the highway to go to the almost invisible school. There were people standing outside and as I got out of the car they all stared at me like I was an alien. My large bug sunglasses shielded me from the sun, but my red Honda stuck out like a sore thumb now and everyone knew who I was. Maybe I should take off the Arizona plates and I'd fit in more.

"Damn girl, you straight wheelin'!" Cullen laughed as he met me in the main hallway. I decided I was going to differentiate from my Edward and Edward Cullen by calling them Cullen and my Edward.

I frowned at him with a smile on my lips. "What?" I chuckled loudly, not familiar with that particular gangster slang, and that was saying something.

"It means you lookin' fine." He smiled, wagging his eyebrows as he laced his arm with mine. I rolled my eyes and leaned on his shoulder, taking in his cologne smell. It wasn't powerful, but it was addictive. It smelled, manly, but woodsy and natural at the same time. I couldn't place it and just guessed that he was Edward Cullen scented.

We walked down the hall, all eyes on us. People were whispering, but I could care less. I liked feeling this close to another person. It was friendly and that was something I hadn't had with anyone except my Edward. And it was so different than this because it was only emotional comfort, never the physical. People whispered and laughed at the freaks and I took it in stride. I was glad to have one misfit with me, being a great friend without knowing me at all, really.

"Liar, anyway what classes do you have?" I looked at my schedule, still familiarizing myself with the rest of my second day classes. Forks was weird, but I liked it. Eight periods, four classes a day.

"Today, I have English, Spanish, Biology, then Chem." He groaned, looking irritated at the order of things.

"Well, I've got two of those. Walk me?" I asked dramatically, getting a laugh from him. It was beautiful to hear, like a symphony in my ears. I liked being with him like this and I wanted to know where all of my confidence came from. I felt myself blush as he looked down at me, deep in thought.

"Of course, my lady." He agreed dramatically. We walked down the narrow passages, ignoring all of the looks we got from the student body, and made it to English just as the bell rang. We took our seats and I saw one girl wave at me. it was a strange gesture, but I waved back.

Her hair was raven colored, and her eyes almost black, but she looked really nice. She sat next to Jessica and looked almost as annoyed as I had my first day. I wondered if this girl could ever be someone I would hang out with. Cullen brought me out of my thoughts and I looked into his green eyes as he spoke.

"So, how was your night?" He asked me as we got situated in the back. How hadn't I noticed him in my English class?

"Oh, well it was fine I guess. I stayed up until like five talking to my friend online. Yours?" I grimaced, thinking of all of the begging I had done for my Edward to tell me who he was.

"It was fine, I did pretty much the same thing." He shrugged. That bitch was one lucky person. Edward Cullen was very attractive, inside and outside, and I would have to remind myself to get his details so we could talk outside of school. The frazzled teacher walked in and the class began with his talking before silent reading time. I stood and grabbed my essay from my bag and handed it to the man in front. He looked confused.

"You did this in one night?" he clarified, holding the paper away from his face as if he would see through it.

"I've read the book before, it's actually one of my favorites, books so yeah." I chuckled, embarrassment coating my voice. All the children around me had begun whispering and I wrapped my arms around myself self-consciously.

I didn't wait for him to check it over, and I sat next to Cullen in an orange chair. He was bent over his cell phone, his fingers moving quickly across the keys. I didn't even try and look at what was being typed and went back to my reading. I was nearly half way through the book by now, and loved the intricate plot line more every time I had the privilege to read it. Vibrations in my pocket took me away from fantasy.

I wish I could have seen what u wore in Phoenix. Bcuz today u look delicious :)

I chortled and rolled my eyes at my Edward. He was such a freak sometimes and I wondered where he had seen me. I hadn't paid attention to anyone but Cullen. _**Why r u being so…flirty?**_

Mm well I never saw u up close b4 and now that I have I can't help it :)

_**Don't mess with me, Edward. I know I'm not the best looking girl in the world and I don't have problems with that. Just don't fill my head with thoughts of sexiness, alright? :)**_

Oh whatever bella, u kno ur sexy. :)

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, please turn back to your books." The teacher stated sounding bored, and I sighed in relief. Finally, a teacher that didn't make you share your private life to the entire world.

I grinned at Cullen and we both slipped our phones back in our pockets. I read next to him, feeling the electricity in the air between us and I bit m lip to hold back moans at the amazing sensation. Cullen scooted closer to me and I boldly leaned against him while I lost myself in the book. He didn't seem to mind, or care because he didn't push me away and I jumped when the bell rang. Feeling him against me was like touching cold fire, addictive and strange, but pleasant.

"Sorry." I apologized as I moved away from him. I didn't know what it was about this guy, but I felt like I'd known him my whole life.

"It's chill, girl. Don't worry I liked it." he teased as we walked out of the room. We parted ways with a simple goodbye and I skipped off to my Algebra 2 class. I didn't really mind math, but I didn't really like it either. I was more into arts and writing, but they didn't offer many extra classes here.

The day ticked by slowly as I lost my mind in the class. I didn't understand half of what she was talking about because I was just too busy thinking about how it felt with Cullen. He made me feel pretty and that was something no one had done before. When I was with him it was like all the warmth and love in the world had gone straight to us. It was beautiful and sensational, but frightening and weird, too. I didn't know what to make of it.

_**I think I'm falling in love. **_I joked as I messaged my Edward.

With who?

_**A guy. He's…fantastic. **_And he really was. Cullen was amazing. He liked rock, he was gorgeous, he was gangster in all the right ways, and not to mention those fucking eyes. They made me melt with just one look; like they could smile on their own. I'd only known him two days and I was already crushing over him to my great dismay.

Good 4 him. He doesn't fucking deserve u tho. I raised my eyebrows in shock before letting my fingers grace across the pad.

_**Why r u being so hostile? I gave u advice when u said u liked a chick. **_I huffed to myself, confused by Edward's anger.

I know, sorry. I just get protective of u Bells. Ur my best friend and I don't want some douche 2 hurt u. :)

Well that made sense, but I would never admit I was insanely jealous of the girl Edward liked. I wanted Edward and I didn't care what he looked like or anything. He could be a total computer nerd that played World of Warcraft way too often, or a gangster guy that smoked pot, I didn't care. He was still my Edward and I wanted to be his Bella. It hurt to know I never would be. I put my phone away and let my mind wander as the teacher talked about algorhythims and crap I really just didn't give a shit about.

So I waited for the bell to ring to end the misery of my thoughts: at least in a crowd I'd be too distracted to think about the mysterious Edward Cullen and my sweet Edward.

The crowd moved toward the lunch room and I followed mundanely. I didn't care too much for lunch, only breakfast and dinner, so I ate something small all the time. I'd already heard rumours that I was anorexic, but I could give a shit less. I saw Cullen sitting at our table and I plopped down next to him. The wind was blowing cherry blossoms across the school lot and I smiled at the sweetness of the scene. They were one thing we didn't have in Phoenix. I couldn't say I missed stepping on cacti or desert flowers. I snapped a photo with my phone and saved it.

"Hey chica, wassup?" he asked as we shoulder bumped. His fingers were busy unwrapping a sandwich and mine were peeling an orange.

"Nothing, chico. Wassup with you?" I asked back, making him chuckle. He showed me the sexy crooked smile and held up his sandwich.

"My mom makes my lunch, and always forgets I hate cucumbers. I'm kind of picking them out as we speak." He rolled his eyes and threw them against the paper wrapper like they had done him some sort of injustice by being cucumbers. It reminded me so much of my Edward that I smiled up at him and shook my head.

"My friend hates cucumbers too. He calls them retarded pickles." I giggled, thinking of my Edward's weird reactions to vegetables. Poor guy would die at forty of a heart attack, I swore it.

"They _are_ retarded pickles. Want them?" he asked, waving the slices in my face. I took one from his fingers with my mouth and giggled at his shocked expression. I didn't see why, but his eyes turned darker as my lips grazed across the tips of his fingers slowly. He looked away from my eyes and blinked a few times before I finally got suspicious.

"What? It's just my mouth." I scoffed after I swallowed the small slices. He shook his head and nodded at me.

"No, it's nothing. Forget it, what's your favorite band?" he asked as he turned back to his sandwich.

And so began the questions that Cullen would ask me. He asked everything under the sun, and I gave him all the answers in my little black book. My favortire color, flower, book, music, band, city, and even my favorite type of underwear. That was weird, but I let him ask all he wanted. I started drilling him as well, asking the same questions and loving the answers. He liked Iron Maiden, Metallica, Bullet for My Valentine, and pretty much every other band that I had. We were all smiles and laughter, until he started asking about my Edward.

"Well, he's my best friend. He goes to school here, strangely, his name is Edward." I laughed, looking at his amused green eyes. I was being careful not to give him too much, but I wanted him to know something about my friend.

"Really? Well, what does he look like, maybe I can help you find him." He lauged like he was enjoying some personal joke.

"I don't know what he looks like, he told me once but I forgot pretty much the same day. It's not important anyways; I'm meeting him on Saturday." I smiled as we stood from the Biology room and started walking toward my gym class. He laced our arms together, as he had done whenever we walked anywhere today.

"That is unfortunate. Well, be careful. You never know who is who in the world. Promise when you meet him you will still be my friend?" he begged, smiling sweetly and dazzling me with his seductive eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? You, Cullen are one of a kind." I assured him as I leaned against his shoulder and we walked slowly, not wanting to leave each other's company. We got to gym all too quickly and I felt an arm snake around my waist.

I jumped away from the intrusion and saw Mike Newton grinning back at me. I glared as best I could and hoped I frightened him. "So, Bella wanna catch a movie tonight? Maybe go to my place afterwards?" he suggested, a vile look on his baby face. As I was about to answer, a snarling voice came from the chest beside me.

"No, she really would not like to go anywhere with you, Newton. She's busy every night unless I'm concerned, so back the fuck off." Edward growled at the over-confident boy.

Mike glared at him, but backed away into the gym. I couldn't help laughing at Edward's boldness and I kissed his cheek sweetly, stunning him. "Thanks for that, I didn't know how to get rid of him and I think you just did. I'll see you later." I whispered in his ear and moved away from his honey and sunshine smell. He was still standing there, a shocked and dazed smile gracing his lips as the bell rang and the gym doors closed.

I had kissed him, even though it was just a friendly kiss, it felt so amazing on my lips. He was warm, beyond warm and fire boiled across my skin as we made contact. The electricity I felt before was intensified and I wondered what that could mean. I had kissed a boy before, and it never felt that tantalizing. Cullen made my knees go weak and my stomach turn to butterflies. He was something else and I wondered why this guy had gotten to me so much. What was in Cullen that made me feel like the Bella I knew I was on the inside?

He wasn't different from any of the other rocker people I had met, but it felt like there was so much more than that. I gave up on figuring it out and endured the rest of the awful class. Gym went by in a blur as I thought of Cullen, and my Edward. Deciding on which of them I wanted to keep seemed impossible so I decided not to. I would have both of them as my friends. They were both great guys, and incredibly similar.

I changed quickly, glad to be rid of school for the week, and marched to my car. Edward was parked next to me and leaning against his trunk. We fist bumped and giggled at how stupid it was to greet someone that way. I let my bottom lean against his car and he turned away from me.

"I'll see you Monday." He called as I moved to the other side of my car. I dropped my bag in the back seat. We shared an intimate gaze and I let the stupid pink blush fill my cheeks.

"Monday." I sighed, anxious for tomorrow more than anything. I wanted to know who my Edward was, and that was eating away at me. Why couldn't I have said today instead of tomorrow? I drove back to my place, my thoughts only on my Edward, and saw my dad was there. He changed his shift and I was very glad he was home, I needed to know where the hell the beach was anyway.

"Dad, where is La Push?" I asked as I set my bag by the front door and slid out of my boots. I went into the yellow kitchen and poured myself a glass of soda while he took his time to answer.

"La Push? It's down La Push road a ways and then just drive with the beach signs, why?" he asked after we hugged and greeted each other. I loved the way my dad always smelled like tobacco, mint and aftershave. It was like going back in my childhood or something.

"Oh just going to meet some friends from school there." I lied shallowly, but I knew he'd buy it. He actually looked kind of surprised.

"Good, I'm glad to see you are fitting in here, Bells." He sounded happy enough and I sat next to him on the couch. We were watching a baseball game that reminded me entirely too much of mom and Phil.

"Oh, your mother called." He stated, taking the beer away from his face to tell me. I got up, saying I was going to my room and stomped up the stairs. I called my mom's phone, eager to tell her the news about my Edward.

"Bella! How is school?" she asked, getting right to the point. I loved how direct my mom was and even though it had only been a few days, I was glad to talk to her.

"It's good, actually. Mom you are never gonna believe it, but Edward lives here!" I squealed quietly, glad that I was able to have some sort of a girl moment. It was impossible to imagine that two best friends kept apart from distance would finally meet in the smallest town I could imagine.

"Really? Have you met him yet? Is he cute? Indie? Punk?" she gushed through the receiver. I stopped her with my words.

"I'm gonna meet him on Saturday. We made an agreement, since we don't know what each other looks like, we'd go to school in ignorance and meet on Saturday to see if we were surprised." I spun the complicated story. She sighed sadly, not happy without my gory details.

"Ah, well that's good. Tell me what he looks like! Have you made any friends?" she wondered, getting to the root of why she had called to begin with.

My mom had always worried about me not making friends, but I was happy to report to her that I met someone that was inconceivably my friend. I even told her about the other girl I saw today. She nearly whooped with joy and gushed about her life until Phil told her they were on the move. I was lying in my bed when my phone rang, the familiar Bullet for My Valentine song coming to my ears.

"Bella! Tomorrow, four o'clock! Don't forget!" Edward called as if he were jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alright, butthead how could I forget? Don't you think I'm excited to meet you too?" I asked condescendingly.

"Well I hope so. But we've already met, my Bella." He assured me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah but I wasn't entirely aware of it. Edward, fuck tomorrow, meet me there now." I begged and I heard him sigh. Seconds ticked by and my heart sped up, hoping to hear the words yes, or alright.

"Fine, thirty minutes, there is a driftwood log by the shore. Meet me there." He finally caved in and I jumped with happiness. I squealed into my pillow, letting myself calm down exponentially before responding.

"Okay, thirty minutes." I agreed and we hung up. I fixed my hair and was suddenly very nervous. I wanted to meet him badly, but I didn't want him to hate what he saw. He called me gorgeous and beautiful, but I knew he was joking.

"Dad, I'm going to the beach, I'll be back before ten!" I promised as I ran out the door. He waved me off, not caring too much about what I did in this small town. It wasn't like I was going to go clubbing.

My feet couldn't move faster as I ran to my car and slammed the door. I drove carefully down the curves of La Push road and passed a cute Native American village on my way down. The trees swayed in the summer breeze and I could hear the waves crashing against the rocky shore. I was glad I changed into sandals. My boots would be way too warm for the sandy beach.

The waves hit the shore with roaring noise, and I walked across the gray sand carefully. There were rocks everywhere, but it was smooth enough. I found the log and sat on it, watching the waves eat each other. The sun was just going down against the water and I smiled. I was ready. It really was beautiful here and I was happy that I decided to come live with my dad. Forks was a natural beauty, and it was bringing me the only thing I had ever really wanted in my short life.

I wanted to meet this guy. I had fallen in love with him so long ago; I couldn't even imagine that he wasn't mine. I didn't care if I wasn't his type, I was his Bella. Edward would no longer be a mystery to me after tonight. Ten minutes passed and I was starting to get anxious. The nerves were eating me inside out and I stood to pace. It got my mind off of things until I felt fingers tap my shoulder.

I smiled unbelievably wide and turned slowly to see the man I had called my best friend for so long. I stopped short when I saw Cullen standing before me, holding a single tiger lily in one hand. He was wearing the same clothes he had on at school, but his jeans were rolled up to mid calf. I frowned at him, wondering what he could possibly be doing down at the beach.

"Cullen? What are you doing here?" I laughed, pushing his shoulder. He came closer to me and captured a piece of my hair in his fingers before putting it behind my ear as he had done before. It always made my stomach flop. He was impossibly close, I could smell his unique scent everywhere around me and I was stunned at his confession.

"Same as you are, Beavis."

A/N: Leave your love n_n


	6. Surprise! Not

Chapter Six

Surprise!

"Beavis?" I laughed quietly and gasped under my breath at what that had to mean.

Edward and I had made that stupid connection with the show Beavis and Butthead because we knew if we lived together, that is how our lives would be. Edward couldn't possibly have been the man before me, could he? All of the signs in my head clicked together and I felt like smacking myself. I really was a fucking idiot.

"Edward Cullen?" I asked, looking into his green eyes. His voice rang in my head, the memory rang in my mind and I knew that I was a dumbass sometimes.

"_Messy bronze hair, green eyes, stubbly chin_," His voice even sounded the same over the phone and I felt dim for not seeing the connection. He was exactly what my mind had conjured up.

"The very same, and I've got to say Bells, you were holding out on me. I knew you were lying about not being good looking, but damn." He laughed as he walked around me in a circle. I felt myself blush when he came back to my front and I swatted him away.

"You are WakingTheDemon17, you're Edward?" I clarified before I did anything he wouldn't expect. I was feeling almost embarrassed as I spoke.

"I am, Bella can't you see it for yourself? Can't you feel it?" he asked, placing my hand over his beating heart.

I could feel it. So well and recognized it as the feeling we shared when we touched. His heartbeat matched mine and our souls sang when we were together. The electricity between us that was unmistakable or the rapid way my heart would start to beat when he looked at me. I pulled my hand away from him because I knew that this was wrong. Edward deserved someone so much better. Cullen deserved someone better! What the fuck was wrong with him?

"I can't." I mumbled and started to walk away from him. He was momentarily stunned, but he followed me to the parking lot.

"You can't what? Bella, I'm still the same Edward you met two years ago on that stupid website." He reasoned with me as I found my Honda in the parking lot. His Volvo was only a few spaces behind me.

"No, you really aren't Edward. You are too good for me and I'm sorry for pushing myself into your life. I'll leave you alone now and you won't have to worry about this stupid pale chick bothering you." I promised and slammed my door before he could approach my car. I had been so stupid to think I even had a chance with him.

I sped off, leaving him slack jawed in the sandy cement lot. I didn't look at my mirror as I drove across the sand and onto the highway. I wanted to drive and never come back, but I knew I would have to go to school on Monday and I didn't want to disappoint or worry Charlie. I finally reached my house and I ran upstairs without an explanation to my father about how the beach was. He didn't seem to mind leaving me alone: Charlie and tears weren't exactly best friends.

I was stupid to think I deserved someone like Edward. Of course he was gorgeous, of course all of the girls in school fawned over him, and of course I could never ever be good enough. I wasn't even interesting. I liked rock music, cars, parties, and being alone. Edward was a talented musician, had friends everywhere and everyone knew him. We got along so well because we were the same person on the inside, but outside I would never compete with any of the girls at school who liked him.

I cried myself to sleep in my pillow that night, and vowed to cut Edward Cullen out of my life. No matter how hard that would be. The stars held no beauty for me so I shut my blinds angrily before falling into an uneasy slumber. The moon held no meaning any more and I didn't even want to look at it if that was the case. I ignored my laptop all weekend, glaring at it whenever I went into my room, and by Sunday I was a mess. I hadn't bothered to shower or change my clothes and I made new best friends with a gallon of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. My TV had been delivered from Arizona and I zoned myself to my bedroom to watch hopeless romantic, sad movies. I loved how the beautiful woman and the handsome man almost fall in love at the end, but separated by death or some other tragedy.

My phone buzzed all the time and I ignored the messages to be reasonable and that he was still the same guy. He even pleaded and begged with me because I'd promised no matter what we'd still be friends. He wasn't the same and that was clear to anyone. He was the same inside, and that was what I loved, but outside he was a fucking God. I wanted to be his Bella and that wasn't ever gonna happen, so I thought I might as well wean myself off of him now. He would never see me as a girl he could be with forever, any way. My phone rang for the first time and I answered it without thinking.

Stupid decision.

"What?" my voice was flat and I could almost hear the depression creeping up on me.

"Look outside." His familiar voice sighed sadly before hanging up.

He sounded like he'd been crying, but I pressed the button on my phone and went to my window anyway. Edward was standing there, looking up at my window in the rain. He looked like he had been there for a while because he was getting soaked and I ran downstairs to let him in the warmth of my house.

"What is your problem? It's like forty degrees and raining outside." I mumbled as he came in the living room and started shivering. My hands ran across his uncovered arms and neck, trying my best to warm him up, but nothing worked. I didn't ever want to see him again, but I didn't want him to die of hypothermia either. I knew if I didn't let him in he would have never left my front yard. That was just how Edward was, stubborn as a mule on his best day. Dad came into the living area and looked at me strangely as I practically wrapped myself and blanket around him.

"Who is this, Bells?" he asked, holding out his hand to Edward.

"Dad, Edward, Edward this is my dad." I introduced after handing him a towel.

He looked like he was freezing, even to Charlie, who wanted to ask about it until he felt the tension in the air. I pushed Edward close to the fireplace and he sat next to it while I played with a cigarette burn in my cotton shorts. "What do you want?" I asked, not looking into his eyes.

I was wearing my pajamas, my hair was a mess, but I really didn't care anymore. He could see me for what I looked like every day before putting my face on and maybe he would run like he should have the first day we met at school.

"I want a chance. Look Bella, I know I'm not that attractive, but you're my best friend and I don't want to lose that over something as stupid as looks." He begged, looking like he was about to break down. The fuck was he talking about? I gave him the most confused look but he just kept his innocent, depressed face on like I was the one that didn't find him worthy.

"Edward, you couldn't have it more fucking backwards. You're an awesome person, incredibly gorgeous inside and out. It's me that's the problem. I can't hold a fucking candle to you. You are on earth and I'm out there on Pluto. That's how fucking far out of my league you are." I laughed darkly.

He snorted and moved next to me on the couch. "Bella you are so fucking blind sometimes. I don't care what you think cause to me you are everything. You are the moon in the sky, so close but always out of my reach. Without you there is no reason for me to do anything in my life. You are the most beautiful and perfect person to me, ever, but I don't care about that. I love you for inside of you, you're my girl. You give me a reason to live, love." He explained as if he were talking to a mentally challenged person.

I smiled at that. I was his girl and he reminded me often of that. Edward loved me before he even knew what I looked like and I was glad to see that hadn't changed because I was stupidly plain looking. I had just been a fool not to see that he meant what he said. I leaned on his shoulder and sighed loudly. I had been selfish and shallow about all of this, and he didn't deserve that. "I'm sorry, Butthead. I've been kind of crazy. It's just…I'm just Bella and you are Edward Cullen, the boy who all of the girls in school want. You could have anyone, why me?" I laughed, making a rhetorical question.

"Because you're different, my Bella. So different and I love that about you. You care about what I think, you take an interest in my life and you are so much more than any guy could hope for. You like music, cars, rocking out, and can stay awake longer than any human I know can." He teased, but I felt like he was serious. His green eyes were hard, but I saw fire behind them that I could not deny.

"I love you, Butthead." It came out before I could even stop myself and his smirk told me that he wasn't surprised. I had loved him for a long time, but I hoped he took it was a friend way for now.

"And I love you, Beavis. Don't freak me out like that again. I thought I lost you." He whispered as he nudged my cheek with his nose and pressed a soft kiss to it. Flames heated the spot and I knew I was red as a tomato.

"You ain't that lucky; now go home I need a shower and I'm guessing you do too. Come back at four and we can chill." I promised after looking at the clock on the far wall of the living room.

"Or, I could jump in the shower with you." He joked, wagging his eyebrows but before I could respond, showing all of the pleasure I took in that response, Charlie coughed behind us.

"Yeah, that ain't happening in this house." Charlie gruffly stated to him, pointing to the door and his gun belt.

"Oh, no sir, I was just joking." He nodded and got up from the couch a little shakily.

I pushed my dad back into the kitchen with a laugh and followed Edward to the front porch. The rain had stopped and a bright rainbow filled the sky. It was gorgeous and gave me new hope for us. Maybe we could make this work because what everyone else thought didn't matter. If Edward wanted to be my friend that was good and I didn't care what anyone thought about it. I grinned at him as we embraced and he ran to his car quickly. He waved past the windshield and I rolled my eyes at him before returning it.

I fell against the door, a stupid smile on my face because I had my Edward back and the world already seemed less dark. He was right, who was I to judge myself unable to be his friend at least? I jumped in the shower and let the water run over me as I sighed in bliss. It had only been a day but I really needed one. My shampoo ran through the sand filled brown locks and I washed my body quickly, but thoroughly. I jumped out, still in a towel with a toothbrush in my mouth as I straightened up my room. The little spacee was clean enough for me and I fell to my bed blissfully.

It was nearly four when I finished blow drying my hair and I pulled on some skinny jeans and a camisole top. I wanted to look at least presentable for Edward because now that I knew who he was, I liked him even more than before. He made me feel good about myself. He was that incredibly gorgeous mystery man I had imagined for so long but he was also that insecure boy that needed me just as much as I needed him. Well that and my dad was going over to his friend Billy's house on the reservation for some dinner and to watch the sport's games on TV, so Edward and I would be alone for a considerable amount of time. He trusted me enough not to be stupid and get pregnant.

I heard a car engine stop and I ran downstairs to open the door for him. Edward rushed in, a flat box and a bag in his hands. He had changed out of his wet clothes and was wearing black skinny jeans and a white The Used t-shirt. I had to close my mouth as he ran up to the porch. My eyes still did not leave the toned body under the clothes until he turned to face me. "I got pizza!" He laughed, setting it down on the dining room table. My house was very open and the living room was right off the dining room so we could watch TV and eat.

"Bomb, brotha." I joked and we hugged tightly. He let me go quickly and looked around for my father. I flicked his nose to get his attention.

"Dad is gone, no worries." I explained as he held his nose in pain. He smirked and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a caveman.

I screamed for him to put me down and he did when we got to the large brown sectional in the living room. I sat up, finding myself in his lap and we both blushed at the close proximity of our lips. His hands met my hips and I closed my eyes at the sensations coursing through me. His touch instantly made my stomach turn in a good way and I bit my lip.

Our hands explored each other's faces and I felt the pokey hair under his chin and along his jaw line felt with my fingertips. His full lips smiled as I ran across them, but he captured my hand with his. I opened my eyes and saw lust in his. He moved closer to me, our lips almost touching before I blushed and pulled away from him.

"Uh sorry." I frowned as I fell against his chest.

"Nah, it's chill girl." He laughed as I got off his lap and curled into his side.

We didn't say anything for a while and he held me tightly to him, humming a soft song in my ear. We lied back on the couch and I fell into his arms, feeling at peace for the first time in my life. We watched a few movies, my favorite being 50 First Dates. All that didn't matter though. I had my Edward in my arms and that was all the mattered.

"Promise me something." He started and I looked into his eyes. They burned with passion far beyond the years of a seventeen year old boy and left me breathless.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, caught in the spell of his stare.

"Promise me you will always be my Bella." He asked, the deep passion I saw in his green orbs coated his voice and finally entered the thickness of my heart.

I let my hands fall to his cheeks before I spoke against his lips. "As long as you will always be my Edward."

A/N: Leave your love :)


	7. Edward

Chapter Seven

Edward

We slept together on my couch for the entire night, and I woke before he did. One of my legs was slung over his hips, my arm over his chest, and my head rested on his shoulder. His arms were around me in the most desirable way, and I was mush as I watched him sleep soundly. His lips were parted, smooth and full as he took in small breaths. My fingers danced lightly across them and I couldn't believe we had almost kissed last night.

It almost seemed like a blur in my memory, but here he was, unbelievably comfortable next to me and dreaming. I hadn't imagined this would be my friend, someone so much more like a man than a teenager. He was still the same guy, liked the same things, and talked to me every night from four to two in the morning. He was incredibly sweet, dangerously beautiful, and I hated to admit to myself that I was in love with him.

I had made a rule after I had gotten played by my first crush. Never open up to anyone. Ever. I was breaking my own rules now, and it confused me so. I wanted him, but I didn't want to be hurt. I loved him, but would never admit to it. I was freakish fragile in the self esteem department, and I would not be hurt again.

"What has you so concentrated?" He laughed through closed eyes, startling me.

"You do. I never thought it was possible, but you interest me." I smirked as I rested my head on his chest again.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not, so thanks babe." He smirked as one of his eyes popped open.

"I think Charlie came home last night, unless you know where the spare blankets are." I chuckled while sitting up on the wide couch.

"Yeah, I pretended to be asleep when he covered us up. I think he wants to shoot me." He grumbled as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Oh I'm sure he does, but it's alright. You're my best friend and you'll be around a lot." I smirked as his arms wrapped around my middle.

"No! Edward don't!" I laughed as he pulled me down and sat on top of me.

His green eyes were bright as he tickled me and I squirmed under his hold. His long fingers ran across my sensitive sides and I yelled as I laughed loudly. I tried to free myself, but one of his arms pinned mine over my head while the other teased my sides.

"Give up!" He laughed and I shook my head.

"Never!" I shouted loudly through my hysterical giggles.

"What the hell are you doing?" Charlie thundered as he came down the steps.

I didn't know Edward could move that fast, but he was off of me and muttering a bunch of "uh's" to my father. My hand smacked the back of his head to shut him up and I smiled at my father. "Just waking up, dad." I promised as my arm linked through Edward's.

We all walked to the kitchen, my father's brooding frown right behind us, and I sat Edward into one of the black diner chairs. He looked everywhere except at my father because if looks could kill Edward would be a puddle of goo on the tile floor. "So, Pop Tarts? Pancakes?" I looked at both of the men. Edward was looking down at the mahogany table and Charlie was glaring at him like he would shoot him if he was armed.

"Dad, stop it! We just slept on the couch together! That's it!" I laughed, breaking his concentration.

"Mhm better be it." He warned, looking into Edward's green eyes. He grumbled something unintelligible to Edward and he nodded, but I didn't even want to know what was said. If Edward stayed that meant it wasn't that bad.

He stood and walked back up the stairs to sleep. It was only six in the morning, on a Monday, and Charlie was not even beginning to be awake. I took the advantage of alone time and sat on Edward's lap. His arms snaked around me and he sighed loudly into my side. "I thought he was going to strangle me." His voice was low, like he suspected my father was listening.

"Psh. Don't worry about him, he's just a grouch." I said loudly enough for eavesdroppers.

I shifted my body to face him and he looked into my eyes deeply. "So, since we have school I'm gonna give you a Pop Tart and send you on your way." I smirked as I got off his lap.

"School? Come on Bells...spend the day with me. It's just the last week of school, it's not important at all." He rolled his eyes as he followed me across the kitchen.

"Oh but it is. And Charlie would kill both of us if we spent the day together." My voice was serious, but my smile gave me away.

"Mhm, well," he bit into the sweet pastry, "I will see you at school then." He finished when he swallowed.

"Later butthead." I smiled as he descended the stairs of my front porch.

He drove away from me and I felt like he had taken a part of me with him down the foggy road. I swayed on the wooden floors as I cleaned up our mess from the previous night, and loved that my pillow smelled just as his unique Edward smell did. I held it close to my chest before putting it on my bed hurriedly. It was six-thirty and I needed to be ready at seven, but my mind didn't leave Edward Cullen.

We actually spent the night together. The first time I ever slept next to a guy, and it just happened to be one I was going crazy over. I was being such a stupid teenage girl, but I actually fell to my bed after my shower and squealed into my pillow. He was perfect! Everything I wanted in another person, and there was a chance, however small, that I could be his in every way.

Pushing those thoughts away, and not really caring what I wore, I tugged on some jeans and a t-shirt, with my comfortably warm sheepskin boots. I was out the door, eating my breakfast on the way that I drove to Forks High School. The kids, as usual, stared at me until I parked and even after as I sat on the roof of my car to wait for Edward.

There was actually a hint of sunshine through the thin clouds and I let my body soak it up. The sunglasses in my bag fell on my nose and I looked up into the cool summer sunshine. My happy moment was ruined when I felt tugging on my pant leg.

"Hey Bella," Mike Newton smirked at me from the ground. I had to hold back the exasperated sigh that wanted to come out.

"Yeah?" I asked, not really in the mood for pleasantries.

"So I was thinking, since that douchebag Cullen isn't here, you wanna catch a movie friday?" He asked, leaning against my car and looking up at me.

I paused to make him believe I would actually consider it, but the shine of a silver Volvo caught my eye.

"Nope and if you ever call him a douchebag again you will choke on your nuts, cause I'll kick them into your throat." I left it at that as I slid off the roof and walked a few spaces down to my Edward. Mike was still standing there looking shocked, but I didn't care as soon as I saw my Edward.

He was dressed as he usually was, a tight band t-shirt, jeans, and vans. His hair stuck up all over like I loved it to, and he pulled a jacket over his shoulders before he turned to me.

"Hey sexy." He grinned at me crookedly, making my heart race. His arms caught me by the waist and he pulled me to him as we walked up to the brick building.

All eyes were on us as he held his arm out for me. Girls whispered and glared at me but one blonde, who destroyed my confidence, came up to us. She was wearing a band t-shirt that didn't match her blue designer jeans or the Jimmy Choo's on her feet. Her curled hair was silk waves of gold and her eyes a deep blue. Her skin was tanner than mine, but not by much, and she was gorgeous.

"Tanya." He stated with a slight grimace.

"Edward, what are you doing with this emo trash? Come on, you don't belong with an ugly poser. Walk me to class?" She smiled, cutting me out of their conversation as she bumped me off his arm.

"It's cool sexy blonde chick, I was just leaving." I smiled fakely at her. Oh Jesus, could someone seriously feel their heart fly to the clouds and be stomped on within the hour? I felt like mine had.

How could I have been so stupid? Last night didn't mean anything, just a night in with a friend. Somehow that is what made it hurt worse, and I felt my insides turn to acid. I turned back and saw Edward talking to her seriously, and he caught my stare. He waved to me as he pushed past her and he caught up to my fast pace just as the bell rang. "Shit Bella, don't believe a word she says. She's just like that cause I reject her almost daily." He rolled his eyes as he grabbed my hand.

The contact was nice and as I stared into his beautiful eyes, I knew it wasn't a lie, but it didn't mean she was wrong. "It's cool, I understand those kind of girls are for dating, and I'm the kind you call when you wanna play video games or race cars with." I smiled, feeling tears pool in my eyes. I blinked them away and stepped away from my locker. I shook my hand out of his and grabbed my books.

We had gotten to my first class, one we didn't have together, and his eyes were wild as the teacher closed the metal door. I took a seat next to the raven haired girl and she smiled worriedly up at me. "Ah, you met Tanya." She smirked and I nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately she reminded me how things are. Girls like her get the guys, and I keep them as friends. Doomed to virginity and loneliness forever." I joked darkly, getting a frown from the girl.

"That's not how things are. I've been going to school with Edward and Tanya since first grade and he's denied her since day one. Edward is dreamy, but he only has eyes for one girl." She smiled warmly at me.

"Who?" I asked, feeling desperation eat at my innards. Edward had a girlfriend on top of that gorgeous blonde whore following him all over the place?

"Do you really have to ask that question?" She laughed, but my response was cut short by the teacher clearing her throat.

"It may be the last week, Ms. Swan and Ms. Weber, but I expect you to act like you would any other day." She warned and we both nodded mindlessly.

"I'm Angela," she whispered as the teacher started her lecture.

"I'm Bella."

We shook hands and I had a feeling that we would be good friends soon. She obviously liked good music, because she was always wearing familiar bands on her shirts, and she looked genuine past her dark eyes. The class seemed to go on forever as she talked about how important Math was to any thriving society, but the bell rang. I jumped from my seat, happy to be out of the hell of math class, and saw Edward standing for me right at the door.

"Bella, please don't be mad. Really, I hate her with ever fiber I've got and I just want-" I stopped him with a hug that he gratefully returned.

"Dude. Breathe. I'm fine, all cool for sure. Let's go, I don't wanna be late." I smirked at him as my hand met his between our bodies. The fire was back and his expression thawed as I leaned on him.

"Fuck,that scared the shit out of me. You're the only girl in my life, you know that right?" He chuckled as we walked to our next class. I nodded and bit my lips, coming up with the right response to all of this.

"Well, that's cool, but I expect you to date sometime and when it comes I wanna meet her so I can kick her ass if she hurts you." I held in my grimace and the heart jarring pain at the statement, because it was what I would do if any girl fucked with my Edward. His look confused me, only because he stared at me like I was insane, but I let it go when we sat down in our chairs. He scoffed and pulled out his cell phone when a very hung over teacher said she didn't care what we did.

Beavis, ur strange.

_**How so? **_I wondered why we were talking on cell phones when we were two feet away from each other.

Bcuz u think I have a gf, or will ever have one. I told you already, ur my girl.

"Yeah, but that just means I'm your friend." I chuckled out loud to him.

He frowned. "No, that means that I like you and no one else." He clarified and my eyebrows puckered.

"Then?" I asked, still feeling lost in all of the new words around me.

He frowned while smiling and looking like he had missed something. "Nothing, just forget it. I like being your friend, sweetheart." He smiled as he kissed my temple. Something wasn't being said, but that was alright with me. I didn't want any extra pretences or any confusing nonsense between us. There was no way he felt the strange lust I did, or the undeniably intense emotion I felt when he looked into my eyes, and I was okay with that. If being his friend was all I'd get I'd take it.

"So, I hear you two spent the night together last night." Jessica gossiped at us before the bell rang.

How the fuck did people find these things out? "Yep." Edward answered before I could deny anything and my neck snapped back to glare at him.

"So, like, are you together?" She asked, turning in her chair along with about ten other girls just like her.

I stomped on his foot and glared. "Nope, just friends," I smiled at her, "come on Edward." I nearly hissed in his ear.

"What? Are you ashamed to admit it?" He asked as we sat at our table. He picked the cucumbers out of his sandwich and I took them from his fingers again.

"Admit what?" I asked after swallowing the vegetables.

"That we stayed together last night. Cause if you are I might need to take back my statement of the best damn sleep I've ever had." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not ashamed of it, I just don't want the whole school to think I'm a slut that invites anyone over at night." I rolled my eyes as I bit into an apple.

"Well, I'm not just anyone. You're my best friend and that's nothing to be freaked out about." He made a skeptical face and I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Okay, but we aren't dating. So I was offended by that." I pointed out as he bit into his sandwich.

"Ah fuck 'em. I could give a shit less what the people think here." He shrugged.

It was true, people here were jerks who only cared about gossip, or getting in your pants. We said goodbye at the gym again, and he ran his hands from my jaw to my hips, sending chills through me, but warmth came instead of coldness. "Um, I'll see you later." I breathed as he lost himself in our stare.

He coughed, blushing around his neck and cheeks. "Yeah, I'll see you when school's out, kay?" He smiled.

"Mhm." I was still incoherent as he kissed my cheek sweetly.

His honey, patchouli and orange scent hung in the air around me, creating a mist of almost irresistible lust around me. It took all I had not to tackle him as he turned and walked away from me. I did however, look at other things until the bell rang. Gym was bad, really bad, because I didn't pay attention, and I was smacked in the face too many times with dodge balls. Thankfully, Angela came to my rescue and we retreated to change as the bell sounded.

"So, I saw the way you looked at Edward when he was walking down the hall." She smirked with raised eyebrows.

"Don't say anything to him. I know he doesn't have feelings for me and I want to be his friend. We've been friends for two years now, and I don't think I can lose him over something like that." I rushed nervously and she gasped.

"You're the girl he's always on his phone with, aren't you?" Her smile was wide and her voice was surprised as she confronted me.

"Yeah, so?" I snorted as we left the building. The sun was out in full force and I took my jacket off to bask in the golden light. She turned to me.

"So, he's crazy about you, too." She pointed out to me.

"Yeah, right." I laughed loudly to her as she got into her car.

Craziness. Edward Cullen did not like me back, and that was obvious. We were just friends. Really close friends who had been apart for so long, that we were touchy feely sometimes. And it wasn't like we kissed or anything, just on the cheek and rarely. He could have any girl on the planet, why would it be me? I thought as I reached my car about the possibility of Angela's words: she had no reason to lie to me, right?

"Hey baby girl." Edward smirked as he hugged me from behind, successfully making me jump.

"Hey sexy man candy." I joked as he back away from me.

He looked nervous as he kicked some gravel on the concrete. "So, I'll call you later?" He asked shyly.

"Duh, you already have my number." He was being stupid, and I didn't understand the embarrassment in his eyes.

"Yeah for sure, uh see ya." He smiled as he put his hands in his pockets and walked to his Volvo.

My way home was full of thoughts around Angela's words. So what if we talked all the time? Maybe we were a bit more friendly than average people, but that's just how were around each other. I felt an amazing pull to him when we were together, and I was unable to describe the feeling his hands made on my skin. Sure, I loved Edward, but did he even like me back? My legs curled under my body as I sat on the ledge of my bay window and watched the forest move. A tapping noise at my window jarred me from my jaded thoughts, and I opened the glass beside my bed.

"Bella!" Edward called up, letting the rocks fall out of his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" I laughed down at him. It was almost six and the sun was going down, so it couldn't have been a social visit between friends.

"Staying with you if it's okay." He showed me a duffle bag.

I fought an internal battle of what I wanted and what Charlie wanted, but decided it was up to me ultimately. "Fo sho." I held out my hands for the bag and he threw it up expertly.

I set it down on my desk and when I came back to my window; his leg was already through it. There was a tree that was easily climbable outside, but I never attempted such a feat. If only Edward knew Charlie was at work and that he didn't have to climb through my window like Romeo. His feet met the wooden floors and he was facing me, in my bedroom, almost shrouded in darkness. My heart beat faster as he moved closer to me, bring the fire with his touch to my waist. My panties were wet with my desire as his hands cupped my hips.

I smirked as my hands ran through his silky bronze mess of hair. My voice was full of all the lust I felt inside. "Hey sexy."

A/N: Leave your comments :)


	8. BoyFriend

Chapter Eight

Boy...Friend.

His eyes glimmered in the setting sunlight as I lost myself in them. His hands ran up and down my back, and just as our lips were about to touch, I fell from my tip toes and blushed. I was not expecting the groan that he gave me, or his hand on my chin so I looked at him. His deep eyes showed me misery and the inability to understand my actions. He looked like I had just ripped out his heart and stomped on it with a golf shoe.

"Why?" He asked deeply, as if he were hurt just asking me. I wrapped my arms around myself when he looked down at the floor, incredibly hurt.

"Why what?" I asked, looking shyly into his deep green orbs.

He came closer to me, our lips nearly touching. "Why won't you kiss me?" He whispered, his sweet breath blowing across my face and stunning me.

Wait.

Edward..._wanted_ me...to kiss him?

Had I missed something here?

"You-you want me to?" I asked, unable to accept the words flowing through my mind. They were his words, uncensored and honest.

Hadn't I already figured this out? The sexy man was for admiring from afar, not exploring with my hands and lips. Friends don't attack friends with their mouths, or at least I thought they didn't. "I've never wanted anything more." He promised me sincerely.

Had I been blind the entire time? Had his eyes always gleamed like that when he looked at me? Had his hands been like fire across my skin? Were his words true and pure only to me? My mind argued with my heart and I let them freak out as I closed the distance between us.

Immediately my hands decided to move around his neck to get closer to the sensation coming from the simplest romantic touch. It was like tasting the finest wine when I kissed Edward, and he wasn't oblivious to the feeling, either. His hands clutched me tightly, pulling me to his chest and roaming my spine to my hips. His smooth tongue begged for entrance past my lips and I accepted greedily, needing the taste of him closer. My moans escaped me as he lowered me to the bed, resting on top of me. He needed me just as I needed him, and not even breathing stopped us. I rolled on top of him, losing myself in his heady cologne smell, and opened my eyes to find him staring back at me.

Such passion filled those eyes, such endearing kindness and genuine emotion. Raw and pure, the best kind, the only kind a deeper feeling brought with it. It blew me away, and through the dazzling stare I smiled. Gasps left us as we panted against each other. My body fell next to him, our legs tangled and our noses touching as we caught our breath. He ran a hand down my face and kissed me once, twice, and unbelievably three times more. His full lips were so soft against mine and I couldn't get over him kissing me.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered as I was dazzled by the golden flakes speckled against the green of his eyes.

Such a beautiful soul, he was. No wrongs ever committed against anyone, no secrets, no untold stories lied between us, waiting to break hearts. He was waiting for an answer as I daydreamed. "I think that I am confused." I chuckled lowly against his plump lips.

And wasn't that true? A few moments ago I thought Edward wanted some sexy blonde girl with tattoos, and come to find its been me all along. "How could you possibly be confused? I've given you thirty foot neon purple signs saying I want you as my own." He scowled, leaving worry lines between his smooth brows. I smoothed them out with my fingers, only to have him make them again with his frown.

"Guess I'm slow to judge when someone likes me on account of there never being anyone before who did." My laughter was nervous as I showed him my vulnerable side. I was vulnerable all over, just with Edward I felt it more because I wanted him inside the tight bubble that I surrounded myself with.

"Well, now you know. I've wanted you since the first week I knew you online, but long distance relationships are hard. We'd only see each other twice or three times a year. And when you told me you were moving I nearly had a heart attack because I might have a chance with you." His voice was gentle as he explained his thoughts, and my heart felt that he was close to me in a way no one had been before. I had never let anyone this close, ever, and didn't plan to again.

"You always had a chance with me. I've got everything so backwards. I've wanted to be yours since we met." I blushed and felt his hands run across my collar bones.

"You've always been mine, Bella. And I, irrevocably yours." He swore to me, and I knew he couldn't possibly be lying.

The sun was still over the trees and I pulled him up with me. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

We climbed to the attic of the house, and scaled the window to the left until our feet found a smooth flatness that was the roof. He steadied me with warm hands to my hips and we sat down to watch the sun set. I sat between his legs and rested my body against his, loving the warmth of another person for the first time. "It's beautiful up here." He sighed in my ear as he moved my hair to one side of my shoulders. His lips graced my soft pale skin as gentle as silk and were unbearably distracting.

"I used to go up on my roof in Arizona all night while we talked. The stars were so big because there was no light in the desert." I smiled as the clouds passed quickly. The stars here were bright points and swirling masses when the clouds let you get a peek at them. They were very beautiful as the red sun set, and the pale moon took its place behind us.

"When my mom and dad would be away at work, and I was alone I would go to our roof and think about you. I always imagined you differently every time." He smirked as he stared into my eyes.

"And? Did I live up to the hype?" I joked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Nah, I was wrong about you," he sighed, "you are a million times the woman I thought you would be." His crooked grin was wide and I pushed him away from me as gently as possible. His arm circled my waist and he pulled me closer to his chest, kissing my lips dizzyingly again until I was about ready to roll over and take him right here.

We parted and his smile spoke a thousand words. "Shut up, Butthead. Let's go I'm freezing my ass off." I shivered as we stood. There was a storm brewing past the now graying clouds and I wanted to be inside before it hit.

The window in my bedroom was shut tight, the blinds closed as the rain came, and my door locked with Edward inside. He sat on my chocolate brown bed and stared at the framed artwork above my bed. "You kept this?" His voice was awed.

I scowled as I sat next to him. "Of course I did, you gave it to me." His eyes told a story that didn't need words, and he held me tightly to him as we fell to the warm goose feather blankets. He peppered my neck with kisses until finally he rested his smooth mouth on mine. I hadn't expected this to happen, not hours ago I had wanted nothing more than to pretend I felt nothing but friendship. And now, in Edward's arms, in my own bed, we were giving away parts of our souls to each other with each small kiss.

"Bella," he whispered minutes later as the thunder began. I had started to doze off as he held me tightly to his chest and sleep was taking me down rapidly.

I nodded, but didn't quite open my eyes and felt a kiss to my forehead that made me smile. "I love you." His voice was less than a whisper and more a flicker of the wind against my window, but I knew I heard it.

And I knew I loved him, too.

I sunk deeper while he hummed me a familiar lullaby and my colorful dreams changed with the sweet music. I saw a pretty girl running through the forest with a bright smile on her face while she looked at a gorgeous boy following her. They followed a path, always touching in some way until they fell into a deep patch of blue grass. It wasn't until the boy moved that I saw I was the girl, and Edward was the boy.

The look in our eyes was one of adoration, and my fingers ran through his hair like they so much liked to do. His hands met mine and every blue and purple color turned gray as we kissed deeply. Blackness was around me and I knew I was awake, for I could hear Charlie snoring lightly across the hall, and Edward breathed in and out next to me. The dream felt real, like I had simply been remembering as far back as Tuesday. I could not deny the feelings I had or the ones I saw in his eyes. I was undoubtedly head over heels for the man, and I was scared of that. Scared to be hurt, but as my eyes turned on him I knew he could never hurt me. The only things I could not bear were if he left me, or told me to never come back to his arms.

I moved my eyes to the graying room, and knew the sun would be all the way up soon. That meant it was six or seven in the morning, and I had to wake my Edward. School was almost out, and only kids already on vacation missed days. I rolled over in the bed to face him and saw something surprising, and very unexpected. The skin of his pale chest greeted me and I couldn't be happier that it did. I ran my hand down it, feeling a steady heartbeat, and myself getting aroused, as his muscles twitched under my touch. One of his arms was on my side and he pulled me close to him in his sleep. I kissed the spot right over his heart, listening to the thumping noise it made when my head rested on his chest. I didn't want to wake him up, that was for sure.

His hands began to move up and down my body, proving he was awake already. My free arm wrapped around his middle and I sighed when he kissed the top of my head. As his hands created goose bumps on my skin, I knew this was the beginning of something amazing.

And that was how Edward and I spent our last week of school. He would sneak in my room every night, hold me until I fell asleep, and go home before anyone knew he'd left. We drove in separate cars and always got there a few minutes after or before each other. I had asked how he was hiding a huge Volvo hatchback and he told me Alice drove him every night. He also told me his mom and dad did not know about him being gone. He would eat dinner and go to his room to talk to me for the night, or at least that's what they thought.

We would dance to slow beautiful music in the moonlight, or take stupid pictures of each other. We also watched his very impressive collection of The Lord of the Rings trilogy, and when we weren't doing that we were talking. Just as we had done so many nights since I met him. His voice was something I would never get tired of. Velvet, smooth, rough, and damn sexy.

Other nights were spent talking until dawn or passion filled kisses in the dark. I felt other things come to life as well, but we never acted on lust, only the bigger feeling in the air. A feeling until now I wasn't comfortable saying in proper conversation. Love. I was in love with him, even if he didn't know it yet. And I liked to believe he was in love with me, too. Today was our last day together though because it was Friday of course, but also because Edward was going on a camping trip with his family for the weekend. They were headed to Mt. St. Helens, a mountain park not too far from it, and would be gone all weekend. Friday to Monday. And I was not going, clearly, because they didn't even know that I lived in Forks.

We stood on my driveway after the day at school ended and he was saying goodbye. His hands ran across my back and I held him tight to me, I honestly didn't want to let go. He kissed my cheek gently, getting my attention away from sadness. "It's just until Monday night babe." He swore as our hands laced together on his chest.

"I know, and I'll be here when you get back, Butthead. Have a good time peeing on bushes." I snorted, hating all things that had to do with camping.

"Don't remind me, Beavis." He grimaced, but hugged me tight again. The beating of his heart had become like music to me, and I would know it anywhere. He told me it beat for me now, and I loved how it sped up when I was near.

We shared an intimate kiss that was in no way a goodbye and his forehead rested against mine. "I love you." He whispered for the first time while I was conscious.

There was nothing to think about. No complicated wars between reason and feeling, and I just pressed my lips to his. "I love you too, so be safe." I whispered low enough for only us to hear.

Charlie came out of the house, officially breaking off the happy goodbye, and reluctantly I released him from my arms. He kissed my hand as my arm extended with his.

"Monday." He promised, giving me the strength to let him go. His eyes never lied to me, and I trusted his words.

I turned back to my house, and a confused Charlie, and marched up the porch steps. My dad followed me to the kitchen and watched as I cut an orange into slices.

"What?" I laughed at his scrutiny.

"You like that boy, don't you?" His voice was grave, like he'd been told he had a terminal illness and it needed amputating.

"Very much." Wasn't it as plain as day? Hadn't everyone seen it before me? I suppose I got my skills of observation from Charlie.

"Well, be careful. I don't like him." He warned with no reason. Charlie didn't like anyone, but especially not my Edward.

"I'm gonna go to the park, okay?" I smiled, trying to make peace with him.

"Be back by dark." He waved off as he grabbed his clothes to get ready for work. During the summer Charlie had to work at night - there was _much_ more crime then. I laughed at the silly thought. Nothing bad ever happened in Forks.

There was a small park only a few blocks from my house and I'd always wanted to just sit on the vacant swings. I took my orange with me, sucking the pieces bone dry and putting them in a bag as I went. The grass was long and lush and it was totally unoccupied. There were teenagers sitting far away in the soccer field, but I wanted the swings. My feet ran across the sand when I took of my sandals and I loved the summer air around me. It tasted like sunshine, if that was even a taste, and smelled like fresh cut grass. While I took in the small park, a part of me still could not believe that I had Edward.

His skin was tanning in the sunlight, his chin still always held just a little dark red stubble, his hair was always messed up and crazy looking, his body incredibly tempting and perfect, but his eyes outshone all of those things. I could stare into the green eyes forever, if I didn't have to eat or move once in a while.

A whimpering noise brought me out of my trance and I looked over my shoulder at a large black dog. His hair was long, and he looked like a cross between a wolf and a husky. He looked at me with teak eyes and my heart broke all over for him. He was skinny, way too skinny to have a home and I held out my hand to him.

"Come here baby, I won't hurt you." I cooed to him, getting a little bit of trust back. He came over cautiously and I rubbed the side of his face when he sat at my feet. He wasn't dirty, but he wasn't very clean either, and my mind was already made up.

"Wanna come home with me, sweetheart? I'm sure I can find you some dog food, or a steak." I smiled down at him as he panted and looked up at me.

He was such a pretty dog, and I couldn't believe that someone would just let him starve like this. I stood, he stood and followed so it wouldn't be hard to keep him with me. Charlie, as usual, left for work at six, and I opened the front door with my key.

"Come on, buddy." I grinned at him and he came into the house carefully, sniffing a million miles a minute.

I led him to the bathroom with bits of a pop tart and he jumped into the tub willingly. I scrubbed behind his ears and around his belly, and everywhere I could before brushing his teeth with a spare toothbrush. He wasn't a puppy, but he wasn't old either. We jumped out of the huge soaker tub and he shook all over when I put the towel over him. He had such a goofy smile, and such a kind demeanor that I really did want to keep him, no matter what Charlie said. Edward wasn't allergic to dogs, so I was good.

"Let's get you some food, handsome." My voice was only for myself, because I knew he didn't understand me as we came into the kitchen.

No dog food, but plenty of left over meatloaf and rice. I made a mental note to pick some up tomorrow while he scarfed down the tasty meal I heated up. He looked at me with a goofy grin on his wolf face and kissed me all over.

"Oo you better be careful not to do that around Edward. He might just kick your butt." I chuckled as he licked my cheeks.

"You need a name." I whispered to myself as he explored the house and I followed.

"Jake, I like that. You'll be Jake from now on, and you'll be my best buddy. I promise you'll always have a home." I swore to him after scratching behind his ears.

When I finished cleaning up my messes, we both fell onto my bed, me with a sigh, Jake with a grunt. His belly was huge when he rolled over to rub his face in the blankets, and I swore he would be mine until he died. He had made my day.

I missed my Edward as Jake curled up in my arms. His little head rested on my shoulder and his legs sprawled out in front of him only made me miss cuddling my love. I hoped he was safe wherever he was.

Sleep well, my Bella. The message beeped on my phone.

_**You too, my love. **_And I really hoped he did when I shut my eyes tightly to find some peace in my dream land.

A/N: Leave your love :)


	9. Leave The Lies To The Liars

Chapter Nine

Leave The Lies To The Liars

Edward leaving was the worst inconvience I could imagine. My summer had just began and I was alone with Jake all weekend. My father went to Seattle for some convention with a thousand cops, and I was here alone.

The first night was fun while I danced around half drunk until I passed out. Charlie had a liquor cabinet, and my favorite over the years was Apple Rum. Jake looked at me like I was crazy when I finally fell next to him on the couch. I loved his expressive face and was glad I had adopted him. The veterinarian in town told me he was two years old and never had a home. He was one lucky dog the day I found him. The only sad part was there were no messages from Edward. No midnight calls to say I love you or sleep well.

I knew it was because he didn't have a signal down there, but as the second day rolled around I was hung over and had no desire to do anything. I missed my boy. I missed his laugh. I missed his kisses. I missed the feeling of a hard bulge on my leg when I kissed him. I missed everything and I hated that he had put such a spell on me from day one.

The sun was out today and I decided to take Jake on a stroll around downtown Forks. Even if it was pathetically small. My feet skidded to a halt when blonde hair flashed before me and a sugary sweet vanilla smell filled the air. Tanya stopped when she saw me and crossed her arms over her perfect chest, looking at me over. Jake growled lowly at her, showing his teeth when she stepped closer.

"Well. Bella Swan. Funny, I was just thinking about my poor Edward being stuck with you." She grimaced just as Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory came out of the shop she stood in front of.

"Edward isn't a piece of property, he's a person that doesn't belong to anyone." I scoffed with a sickened frown.

All she thought of was Edward being some kind of fleshy trophy she could have. I wanted to rip off her head when she talked about him that way.

"Hmm then how do you explain these? Sure looks like he's mine." She looked at me like I was stupid as she held up a phone to me.

I grabbed the iPhone away from her and couldn't believe the pictures I saw. All of them were of her and Edward in different places around the world. Sailing on a boat somewhere in Southern America, hiking somewhere in the woods, sitting around a campfire and the last I didn't even want to see. His arm across her shoulders as she leaned into him.

"Fine, keep him. He's a lying piece of shit and you two deserve each other." I smiled as the pain ripped inside of me.

I had been played by the best player in the game. Everything felt so real. So much like he wanted me back. Jake licked my hand like he could feel just how broken I was inside and I rubbed across his head. "Well don't be down or anything. We had a bet when he met you on the internet and he totally won by the look on your face. I bet you wouldn't buy it, and he promised me he could get you to love him." She smirked, breaking me even more. She cackled loudly when a tear rolled down my cheek and I saw red behind my eyes.

My arm, acting on its own account, slung back and pulled forward with force I didn't know I had, and Tanya was on the ground with a bloody broken nose.

"What the fuck? You're such a freak, Bella!" She shouted as she grabbed at her nose. Jessica and Lauren helped her to her feet and she flinched when I got in her face.

"Yeah I really am. But one day I might just grow out of that. You on the other hand will never stop being a fake bitch." I nearly snarled at her. I pushed through their arms and walked away from her and the groupies.

Anger pulsed through me from my most recent violence and I charged home. I let Jake follow me upstairs and I slammed my door loudly when I reached my room. I kicked things around, screaming in frustration at how stupid I had been! I smashed the cd's he had sent me, threw his extra clothes in the fireplace and set them on fire, and with tear filled eyes looked up at the picture of the hidden man. Still so serene looking, it showed me a simple time without lies. The hidden man behind the canvas was the Edward I wanted. I wanted the mystery back. I wanted to imagine him being my Romeo and me his Juliet again. He held such a mystery to me that I couldn't see past the pretty face. I didn't see the lies in those green eyes because I didn't want to see them.

I fell on my bed, just staring at the picture in wonder as Jake curled into my side. Tears poured down my cheeks and I clutched Jake's fur, sobbing into him. Every time I let my heart open something bad happened. I fell for a guy in Phoenix and walked into my own bedroom to see him fucking my best friend. Needless to say, I cut them both out of my life and never spoke about it.

Now, Edward, a guy I thought I was in love with, was only paying attention to me because of a bet. Why did he have to be cruel enough to sneak into my room and show undeniable lust and love with words? All a part of his game, I assumed. I bet he fucked Tanya every day after being here with me, getting off on how fucked up he made me. I spent the rest of the day locked in my room, alone as the hopeless sobs behind my door grew louder. Jake stayed by my side the entire time I freaked out and felt my heart rip in half. He licked my face and whined when I cried. He was the only male creature I would ever car for again. But this is what I got for breaking my own rules.

I threw my phone in the toilet and flushed it down. I needed a new one anyway. I took all of the developed pictures of Edward and I, and burned them individually with his clothes in the tub. The most painful ones were the ones of him kissing me because even knowing what I did, I saw real emotion in his eyes. That was worse than him not caring at all. The moon came up and I figured it was late enough for sleep so I feel, clothes and all, into my bed and let the nightmares begin. They all centered around Edward leaving or lying to me, and around six in the morning I could take no more of trying to sleep. I took Jake out and sat in the cold morning with the rest of Charlie's apple rum. Charlie fell in love with Jake and was happy I at least had some protection at night.

It was Monday morning now. Edward would be home today and I would tear his chapter from the book of Bella. I curled up on the porch swing after feeding Jake and waited for the day to pass me. I had no appetite and felt even worse shitfaced. I spilled the contents of my stomach into the porcelain god for a good hour and rested on my couch as five o'clock rolled on by. The phone rang mindlessly but I didn't answer. I knew exactly who was calling and I was beginning phase two of tear Edward out of my life forever. Ignore the calls. Phase one was earlier when I flipped out. Eliminate all traces of him.

Phase three began later. Get a new phone. I would do that tomorrow. Phase four already passed when I deleted my MSN account. Phase five was about to come when headlights flashed through the front window. Confrontation.

He knocked and I opened the door, avoiding his worried eyes. He had gotten tanner, smelled amazing, but I ignored that going back to phase two.

"Bella, what happened to you?" He asked, taking in my dead eyes and paler than usual skin.

"You happened." I smiled at him as I wrapped my arms around my legs.

"What the fuck does that mean?" He asked, sitting next to me.

Avoid the eyes, Bella. Stupid pretty eyes always melted me. "I know about your fucking bet with Tanya. She ran into me and Jake in town and showed me all of those pictures of you together." I almost yelled at him.

He seemed frozen as he fished around for words and I stopped him by standing. He stood next to me, trying to take me into his arms even after I told him not to. I smacked him hard, leaving small red marks across his face, the perfect imprint of my hand.

"So I know I'm just a fucking game to you now. Get the fuck out and never come back or I will let Jake tear your balls off." I warned, giving him my very angry face. Jake helped me by growling from between my legs where he stood.

"Bella, you got it all wrong. Tanya's family goes on vacation with us a lot, but I told you she means nothing to me!" He swore, but backed up when I let loose a bit more of Jake's leash. A wolf snarling at you was enough to scare anyone into shitting themselves.

"Fuck off. Last warning before your nuts go from comfortable to total shitstorm." My voice was dark and he looked at me like he couldn't believe I would give us up that easily. I threw the rolled up picture he painted me into his hands and he looked at me with misty eyes.

"Please Bella. No. You don't undertsand. " He begged me with those eyes and instead of answering I let Jake go further and snap at him.

I looked away as tears pooled in my eyes and shut them tight when the front door slammed. The headlights flashed across my face and he was gone. I fell to the ground as loud cries came past my lips and I screamed at the pain, completing my mission.

Phase six. Total destruction of Bella.

A/N: leave your comments :)


	10. Mistake

Chapter Ten

Forever and Always

Tv on playing a romantic black and white movie, Jake cuddling my side, and Ben & Jerry's cherry chocolate ice cream in my lap. Perfect. Or close to perfect. Closest to perfect I would ever get. The last month I spent in my room, distracting myself from reality with ice cream, take out, and an endless supply of netflix movies. Charlie was worried when he came home and found me staring at the ceiling blankly. But I told him I was good, went to my room, and only came out to let Jake outside. I even made an emo playlist consisting of Hawthorne Heights, Alesana, and various other post hardcore bands.

Edward showed up every day, asking for me and Charlie would lie for me, saying I was sick or not home. Edward knew those were lies though. He threw rocks at my window and after the first two weeks I closed my blinds and locked it tight. He persisted, somehow getting my new phone number, and messaged me all the time and called every ten minutes. I gave up on leaving my phone on and turned it off eventually.

"Bella, I'm sorry I couldn't keep him out." Charlie apologized as Edward burst through my door on day 32 of being locked away from the world.

"It's fine dad. Let him in." I shrugged, not turning away from the movie. He wasn't going to leave me alone anyway, what was the point of holding back the screaming fight?

"Bella please just let me explain this." He looked at me when he sat on my bed. He looked like shit too, and I wondered what could possibly be keeping him on edge through all of this.

"Explain." My voice was flat.

"Okay, it was a bet in the beginning." He admitted.

"Radical, now leave. I don't need to be more down, bro." I looked over my shoulder at him, trying to play it casual while inside I felt a storm of hatred and ire raging.

"But I do care about you now Bella. Tanya and I were never dating, just friends and I'll admit I was fucked up when I was fifteen. I love you, girl. More than just a fucking friend and so much more than I'll ever understand. You're my world even if we started with a lie." He sounded true, but he had before too.

I turned on him and pressed my finger into his chest. "I am not your girl. You don't love me, and I want you to leave now." I had been hurt enough and he was just twisting the knife in my back harder. How could Edward ever care about me? I was nothing next to Tanya and I knew that.

"Fuck Bella, why can't you see that I care about you?" He shot back at me, getting in my face this time.

"Because people who care about each other don't lie about fucking everything!" I yelled at him as I stood up off the bed.

He was close to follow. "I didn't lie to you about everything! You're the only person who knows everything about me!" He shouted back.

"Well obviously not everything because I didn't know you were a lying son of a bitch!" I was on the edge of hysteria as we glared at each other. I saw his eyes calm and he looked hurt at the words I didn't mean.

"Fine! Be stubborn and don't believe me. At least I know that my heart belongs to you and only you, Isabella. Here," he retreved something from his backpack and threw it on my bed, "I got it for you when I was camping. I hope one day you'll see what the fuck is right in front of you." He sighed with a frown and walked out my door with teary eyes.

Why did I feel even worse now? Why did it feel like I was the one being the bitch? I blushed as my dad passed the door on his way to the bathroom and looked at me nervously. I felt like shit for making Edward as miserable as I was. Jake was sitting on my bed, sniffing a black wrapped package that Edward left. My eyes narrowed at the medium sized box and I examined it from afar with a pencil. It didn't explode in my face so it must've been safe. Not wanting to risk it, I placed the box in the furthest corner of my room and covered it up with a sheet.

What could he possibly want me to see? He admitted that I was just a dumb bet to him. But he also admitted that he loved me. Very much. And not just as a friend. His deep eyes were true and he started crying when he left. It might have been just me, but I hadn't seen many men cry before. Especially in front of the person they liked. He did look as shitty as I felt inside. Maybe even worse. I cross my room and fell on my butt next to wrapped box with crossed legs.

My fingers nimbly ran across the silky bow and undid it gently. With a deep breath I took the lid off and peered inside. Wrapping paper surrounded something and I pushed the red paper away. A note was attached to a long leather necklace with a silver heart on it and I took it off to read what it said.

_My Bella,_

_Remember we always promised to get tattoos of each other's names?_

Yes.

_Well, instead of permanently writing my name on your butt, I think this is a better solution. I can't stop thinking about you. You make me fucking crazy, Beavis! I'm in love with you. Madly in love and not afraid to admit it. Anyway, I know you'll like it._

_Your Edward_

Oh god I was such a jackass. I ran my hands across my face with a grunt after reading it a few times. The front of the silver heart had a cursive E scrawled across it. I popped it open and felt tears sting my eyes at the inscription and picture inside. The photo was taken in my backyard. The sun was shining and we were under the old oak tree. He was on his side lying down looking at me while I was on the grass staring up at him with a smile. Our eyes held so much devotion I couldn't reject the feelings I saw.

The inscription was what got me though. I held a hand to my lips when I read it over and over.

_Forget about the shit that we've been through. I wanna stay here forever and always._

They were lyrics to our song. The song we picked nearly a year ago for our friendship/relationship. I had nearly forgotten it and I exhaled loudly. I had been stupid. Not because Edward played me, but because I believed Skankya instead of the man I loved.

He didn't play me. It might have started fucked up, but it was real now. He loved me and I might have just broken his heart by being a stupid bitch. I jumped off the floor, letting the locket stay around my neck and ran outside. It was still warm outside and I didn't want to drive. I knew where Edward lived, even if I had never been inside of the house.

I hopped on my bike after leaving Jake with my dad and sped off toward the edge of town. Unfortunately, the Cullen's lived down a long driveway and I was panting after I let my bike fall to the ground. Why the fuck didn't I just take my car? I ran up to the door, knocking hurriedly, and was met by the beautiful face of his mother. Esme Cullen.

"Hello?" She asked as she looked me over.

"Is Edward here?" I asked, nearly out of breath.

"No dear, he went down to the beach. He's been pretty down lately." She sighed, frowning for her son.

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen! And I'm the stupid friend that's making him insane! Please, if he comes home tell him to come see me!" I called as I ran to my bike.

"Well what's your name, child?" She laughed as I peddled down the drive.

I turned back to her. "Bella!" I shouted, taking my legs to their limits as I raced down the road.

The beach wasn't far, and mostly downhill, so I coasted there. His Volvo was parked on the edge of the sand and I let my bike fall next to it. I straightened my shorts and hair before walking nervously to where I knew he would be.

He was sitting on the driftwood log where we met with red rims around his eyes. He heard my feet squish in the sand and he looked over at the intrusion.

"What do you want?" He snapped, standing.

"To say I'm sorry." I bit my lip as his glare increased.

"For what? Ignoring my calls? Worrying me to death? Or ripping my heart out?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

"All of those," I grimaced at how pathetic I sounded, "I was wrong to think you didn't love me. Just because that skank told me something, doesn't mean I should believe it. I was wrong, Edward. I know you love me and I-I love you." I stammered at the end, hoping he didn't hate me completely yet.

He didn't speak but continued to stare at me with cold eyes. I stumbled over my words then. "And, you have every right to hate me and not want to be my boyfriend, I just want to be your friend if it's all you'll give me-" he cut me off with when he closed the distance, holding me tightly to his chest.

Oh sweet baby jesus, had he always smelled so _good_? My arms wrapped around his waist as he held me closer. I couldn't deny him anything, and I hoped I hadn't lost him forever. He was wearing the same locket I was but his had a cursive B on it. My fingers touched it as they moved to his chest.

My lips moved up to his ear. "Would you be there should I stumble and I fall, to pick up the pieces?" My voice was a whisper as I sang to him.

He smiled down at me, looking deeply into my eyes, his hand on one side of my face. "I wanna stay here forever and always."

A/N: Leave your comments :D


	11. California

A/N: hey I know this doesn't happen often but THERE ARE SOME SEXY SCENES IN THIS ONE. Please, only mature readers. It's MA content between the main characters.

Even if they are pretty much soft-core lemons.

Chapter Eleven

California

"Come home with me?" My voice was a whisper against his lips.

With a short and dazed nod he did, and he never left my side. I never left his either. The summer would end soon, but our love would not go away with it. He spent every night in my room, lying next to me with tender eyes and soft touches. I finally heard the lullaby he wrote me on his piano, and requested a CD for nights when he couldn't be with me. However rare they would be.

We didn't fight again, ever. Well, only over stupid things like movies or flavors. He liked Van Helsing and Resident Evil, I preferred Star Wars and the Lord of the Rings. He liked vanilla, I liked chocolate. Stupid shit like that came up, but ended with us laughing lowly so Charlie couldn't hear us. When Charlie would come in, Edward would hide in the closet or under my bed. I thought it was funny, be we needed a break from my dad.

Things were also getting more intense. Very intense. We would kiss, get terribly horny, and tackle each other. Every touch sent fire to my veins and wetness to my underwear. He was just everywhere and I loved it. And when he would groan while I kissed him I went crazy. So, we needed somewhere to be loud, hopefully naughty, and alone.

We were going on a end of the summer vacation in Santa Barbara with his sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper along with Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. His parents had a beach house right on the sand and Alice threatened to blackmail me with Edward's sneaking into my bedroom if we didn't go. So, I was packing a small suitcase, telling Charlie that Jake and I were going with Alice and Rose. Only Alice and Rose.

Rose was the picture perfect beauty queen, a total bitch, and a great friend to me. She wasn't afraid of getting grease under her nails and she had a good heart. She was Emmett's long term girlfriend from high school, I thought because she was the only woman that could put up with him, but they loved each other very much.

Alice was like the sister I always wanted, but never had. She loved shopping, talking about boys, and bull shitting over the phone. She even told me that she hated Tanya and that they were forced by their parents to put up with her. She also explained the Edward Tanya hug fest photo. He was catching her when she tripped over a rock on purpose and snapped the picture really quick. What a whore. Alice also was in love with Rose's brother Jasper. He was cute, not as goofy as Emmett, and worshiped the ground Alice's designer shoes walked on.

I thought it was best to leave the very sexy men out of my story. Best not to give Charlie a heart attack.

But, I was leaving with one regret. I did not see Tanya again and I desperately wanted to beat her down with a stick. Edward did too, but he told me to hit twice as hard for him because he didn't lay a hand on a woman. No matter how much of a cunt she was.

Jake liked Edward well enough and even slept on the floor to let us cuddle after the first couple nights. He was staying with Charlie because he was too big to go on the plane.

"Baby!" A voice called through my open window. I would know that voice anywhere and I longed to hear it all day.

I looked down at my Edward, tanned and still a little pink from the summer sunshine.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"Can I come up?" He asked, even from below giving me his puppy dog eyes. He played dirty. He knew I couldn't resist that for long.

"Fo sho, Butthead. Get your ass up here." I laughed after he began climbing the tree.

His muscles had grown larger from the constant ascending and descending of my favorite oak tree and shamelessly I loved running my nails across them during our many nights alone in my bed.

"Mmm there's my baby." He smirked, taking me in his strong arms tightly. I wrapped my own around him and kissed his lips hungrily.

Lately, it was becoming unbearable to just kiss him. I wanted friction on my lady parts and I wanted it now. He seemed to want it to and almost always was horny when we spent time together. It was interesting to know I had just the same affect on him as he did me. Teenage boys weren't even close to teenage girls on the 'I'm so fucking horny I'm going to spontaneously combust' scale, though.

"Are you ready?" He asked when we parted.

I zipped the suitcase closed and slung a bag over my shoulder. "Now I am. When do we have to go?"

We were flying down there because it was just cheaper and took less time. We only had one week of summer left, so we wanted to spend it all on the beach. My lips pressed against his and I felt fire when he pulled me close, our bodies connecting in the best way.

"Soon. I just wanted a kiss. I'll be coming to get you later. Our flight leaves Port Angeles at ten so we'll leave at about seven to get there in time. I'm gonna miss Jake." He smirked, rubbing my dog's belly as he rubbed his back on my blankets.

"Me too sweetbutt," his most recent nickname, "I love you." I grinned when his perfect face scowled.

"Pick a new name. I really dislike that one, Beavis." He grimaced. He was out on the tree and leaving me again, but I felt better knowing he would be here soon.

Charlie understood that Edward was driving us so we didn't have to pay to park, or take a cab. He didn't like it, but he didn't say anything. Or suspect anything. My dad was telling me how to be safe and asking how much to feed Jake while I carried my feather light bag downstairs. It was full of shorts, tank tops, underwear, and a few bathing suits so it wasn't heavy at all.

"Be safe Bells." He sighed, giving me a tight hug when Edward came to the porch. Alice waved from the mercedes SUV to keep the story we told true.

"I will dad." I promised and hugged my boyfriend after he shut the front door. I kissed under his ear when he finished putting my bags in and we were ready to go.

"And," Edward drove away from the house, "we are free. Call Em and Jazz and tell them to meet us there." Alice chirped when we all relaxed. We made it past chief Swan and we were free to go off and be a group of teenagers in the summertime.

The Port Angeles airport wasn't too far away, and we would be flying from there to Seattle and from there down to Los Angeles. I hadn't mentioned it before but I hated flying and wasn't looking forward to the eight hours it would take to get there. After parking our cars, we all got on the small jet, hopefully not to die. It was a propeller plane, which only went under the clouds, and was very bumpy. I might have broken a few of Edward's fingers by the time we landed in L.A, but he didn't complain.

Rose drove all the way up to the cozy beach town, Emmett by her side while Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I all sat in the back, tired from travel and cuddled into each other. A huge house that was made almost entirely of windows on a private street was where we stopped. It really was right on the beach, and sand ran through our feet while we unloaded all of our bags.

"We're gonna go to bed." Alice sighed, resting in Jasper's arms.

"Us too, night you crazy kids." Rose smirked, patting Emmett's shoulder as they followed the other couple upstairs.

I looked around the spacious house, looking at the dark wood floors, the light walls, and the huge chef kitchen. It was nice, beautiful and expensive, but nice. Edward was behind me with his arms around my waist, his big hands touching my hips.

"Wanna go for a swim, love?" His voice was full of all the lust I felt and I couldn't get my bathing suit on fast enough.

Was this really happening? I looked myself over in the mirror after a fast shower and let my hair fall in waves down my back. I was fucking nervous. All of the times I had just wanted to eat Edward up went away and all I could think about was being nearly naked in front of him.

I wanted this. I wanted to give myself to him, entirely. Edward was that other part of me that made me who I was. He completed me, and past all of the lust, I knew he was the last person I would ever love. I was his and nothing would change that. I walked out onto the concrete patio where a huge pool was and saw him standing shirtless in the waist deep water. I also heard familiar metal music playing lowly from a stereo by the door. He looked over at me in the skimpy bikini Alice insisted I packed, and grinned widely.

"You're so beautiful." His voice was quiet next to the waves but still made my cheeks heat up. I got in the water and stood next to him with a hand on his chest.

The moonlight was dancing on our pale skin and when I looked into his green eyes all of the uncertainty vanished. I wrapped my legs around his waist, already feeling how much he wanted me back, and my lips caught his.

His strong arms wrapped around me and held me close to him. My hands ran through his hair and he groaned when our bodies met through cloth. I could feel him against me and that made me incredibly impatient and undoubtedly turned on. I felt a different wet than the water around us and the heat spread from there all through my body.

"I want you." My voice was low and raspy with need.

He didn't speak to me but his hands left my hips and moved to the tie around my back. It came undone and he threw the black top on the cement. He didn't look down at me, being a gentleman through the whole thing, and I pulled him close again to feel him against my naked chest. We gasped at the electric feeling and I felt myself need him more when he attacked my neck with his lips. I moved to his shorts and he looked at me seriously.

"Bella, we don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable." He assured me, his hands on either side of my face.

"I want you Edward. All of you and I'm ready." I promised giving him a shy smile.

My bottoms were off of me and by my top on the ground and his joined very shortly after. I didn't know whether I was too nervous or shy to look down at him, but I didn't and as we met again I felt him against all of the right spots.

My tongue entered his mouth while his hands grabbed at my breasts. I reached down below us and stroked up and down his long length, getting grunts and moans as I went faster. He kissed down my neck, flicking his hot tongue across my hardening nipples and sending shocks of pleasure through me. His hands stopped my movements and he looked into my eyes as my legs wrapped around him again. He was right at my entrance and he looked nervous as he looked down into the water. I wasn't having any of this nervous nonsense, and I pushed down on him, feeling a sweet fire rage through me when he gasped. He clutched me tightly when he filled me and we were both in love with the built up friction about to happen.

The uncomfortable virginity leaving me left a new feeling, a deep feeling down in my stomach that wanted to be unleashed. I moved my hips around him and he took the sign to thrust deeper into me. We moaned simultaneously as the lust increased and he gained a steady rhythm in and out of me, hitting the perfect spot every time. I moaned his name over and over again, feeling something start to build in both of us.

His moans got louder and his movements faster, and mine matched his as a wave of red hot ecstasy ran across my body. He shuddered and thrust deeply with a low moan in his throat. We held each other tightly, panting loudly in the night air. I was in a state of bliss and felt all my bones turn to jelly. He kissed my neck after sliding out of me and holding me tightly. My head rested above his erratic heartbeat, listening to the sweet music that kept him alive and mine. I looked up into his dark green eyes and he bent over to kiss me gently, sweetly with passion I never felt before.

He carried us out of the water and upstairs to a big white room with a canopy bed. Our eyes didn't leave each other's as he wrapped us up in the blankets, my legs between his and our hands holding between us. My head rested on his strong shoulder, his arm draped across my body from behind me when he got comfortable and our lips were inches apart.

"I love you my beautiful Bella." He whispered, still looking completely blissful.

I pressed my lips to his, tasting him again in my new state of exuberance. "I love you too Edward. With all my heart." I promised. He moved us so we were lying even closer and I started to fall asleep to the thumping beat of his heart.

I'd been hurt so much I made a list of rules never to break around men.

1. Never get too attached.

2. Don't ever let anyone in.

3. Never ever fall in love.

But the only thing I could think when I thought back to that list was screw the fucking rules.

I was in love with Edward Cullen and nothing would ever change my mind.

A/N: leave your love :)


	12. Sunshine

Chapter Twelve

Sunshine

The only shit thing about California is the damn sunshine. We were from Forks, a town covered by constant rain and clouds, and I had gotten used to it. I grumbled as I pulled the blinds closed, not realizing I was still naked, and fell back down next to Edward.

Edward! Shit I was totally naked next to him! But, wait, I had imagined the steamy swim in the pool last night, right? Peering under the covers quickly gave me my answer. No I had not imagined it. I peeked under again, biting my lip when his hands came down over the blankets, blocking him from my sight.

"Perv." His voice was rough, but happy too.

I blushed when he turned to me and looked me over. I was on top of the blankets, not hiding anything, even though I wished I could. I pushed him away from me when his lips touched my breast and he groaned. "How did you sleep?" I asked, kissing his hair when he cuddled into my chest.

"Like the dead." He smirked up at me.

"Good. So..." I blushed, "did you, you know, like it?" I hated how much like a teenage girl I sounded.

"You're worried that I didn't enjoy myself?" He laughed, rolling me over and lying on top of me.

I nodded and he kissed up and down my throat before kissing all the way to my lips. My mind was getting foggy, I couldn't think straight when he kissed me like that! His lips left mine and I felt him hard against me. "Still think that?" He asked in a whisper when he moved down to my neck again.

"N-no." I stammered, wrapping my legs around his waist tightly. He groaned when he felt my wet center on him, but before he could enter me I pushed him off. To be honest I was still a little sore, but teasing him was the best.

"No, we should probably go downstairs." I teased, standing up to pull on a swim cover-up over my already dry bathing suit. Alice and Rose would surely tackle me for details.

"Actually my love, I'm worried about something." He was frowning after he yanked on some shorts. I bit my lip hungrily when I saw the bulge across the front of his gray shorts.

He hugged me from behind while I distracted myself by looking out of the second story window at the ocean. "What?" I asked when look at him. I loved being in his arms like this.

"Well, I didn't use a condom or anything." He blushed, sending a cute red stain down his neck.

"If you knew anything about me it's that my mom is a psychopath. I've been on birth control since I was fourteen." I smirked, poking his nose. He exhaled deeply and looked relieved by the news.

"Good cause I love you baby, but I ain't ready to be a dad." He sighed, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Nor am I to be a mom." I rolled my eyes. We would be horrid parents. I could see it now. A boy, caught between feuding parents on his first day of school, and eventually he leaves home wearing a Chewbacca helmet and leather pants. I snorted.

"What?" He wondered as I moved away from the window.

"No kids for us." My voice was serious as we started walking down the steps.

"Kids? Seriously you fuck once and are talking about babies?" Emmett roared in a laugh to his brother. He clapped Edward on the shoulder loudly, knocking him into a wall.

"Fuck off Emmett we were talking about never having them. And how would you know about us having sex?" I asked curiously when I finished ranting.

"Shit girl who couldn't hear you screaming 'oh fuck Edward more'?" Rose giggled behind her man, imitating my voice shrewdly. We both went red and I wanted to jump off the roof into the sand and die there. Alice and Jasper chuckled below and I looked at them menacingly while Edward covered his face with one hand.

"You're just jealous because your boyfriend doesn't make you scream." I shot back at her, knowing it was a horrid lie. I could just imagine why Edward's eye started twitching.

"Oh fuck, you ain't heard shit yet. I get Rose going so loud sometimes." Emmett smirked, making my stomach turn and Rose smack him.

"Oh god, let's go babe." Edward grimaced, taking my hand to go down the steps.

Alice handed me my shirt from last night and I blushed profusely. She patted me on the back and raised her eyebrows. "I am proud," she sniffed, "my fashion sense has finally benefited someone sexually."

Wasn't that the truth? Edward saw me and pretty much died last night. The bikini was fantastic but I would never tell her or Rosalie that. Edward pushed past them and we went out on the beach away from the craziness. It was a nice afternoon, only seventy or eight degrees and sunny. Our hands swung between us, and as we walked down the sand I recognized the parking lot that I had been to before I came to Forks. I ran away from him and stood where I had drawn in the sand. It was long gone, but it was the same place.

"What is it?" He asked as I stared down in the sand.

I found a stick and wrote inside of a heart E&B. I took out my Nikon and snapped a picture of our shadows holding hands. He looked at it and a smile broke out across his face.

"This is where you were when you drove up to Forks?"

"The same spot." I grinned back at him.

He grabbed the camera from me and kissed my lips to take a picture in front of the water. His reddish beard was longer than usual, but looked damn sexy in the light against my lips. We were in the whole post coital glowing phase. Best time for pictures.

"I love you." He sighed as we fell in the warm sand. We walked back toward the house, not really too far from it to begin with.

"And I love you." I promise, rolling on top of him. We were almost on the limit of our backyard.

"Wanna go walk around the downtown place?" He asked as we finally came back into the air conditioned home.

"Go get a shirt on." I was sad to say those words, but we were no longer on the beach.

I even went to our room and grabbed some dark blue shorts and a racer back tank top with Gir from Invader Zim on it. He yanked a Bullet shirt over his head and we headed out to face the almost nighttime air.

"So where are we headed?" I wondered as we reached the town filled with tourists and surfers.

"Just down to the boardwalk. It's pretty when the sun sets." He smiled.

Edward grabbed my hand in his when the crowds around us thickened. I laughed out loud when we passed a tall banner that said Santa Barbara Summer Music Festival. He looked innocent enough to the coincidence, and we walked through booths of things, music playing around us, and people laughing and celebrating across the sand. There were tall white tents across the boardwalk with people selling everything from t-shirts to shrunken Voodoo heads.

The sun was setting when we finally found a spot to stand at and watch the white waves. Edward stood behind me with his hands across my stomach and hips, his gently lips by my ear. "I love it here." I spoke only to him.

"Me too. We should move down here after school. There's an awesome art school only a few miles south, and a vet school right here in town. Jake would love it too." He went on, and I froze.

The picture he painted in my mind was so beautiful, so much of what I wanted, and him wanting the same thing was insane. I thought he just wanted me until he went off to college and that was all I was getting? "You want to be with me for that long?" I asked, turning in his arms. What would we do? Move here, go to college, and if he got sick of me? What then?

He smiled, a confused look on his face. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Bella." He smiled, looking at me like _I _was the crazy one like he always did.

My mouth fell open and I gasped around, trying to find the words to make this make sense. He laughed at my gaping fish look and close my mouth. His lips met mine with a smirk and I could've danced with joy. He rubbed up and down my back, holding me even closer. He wanted me forever? Me, just a plain girl with no real promise in life, I, who loved him to death, got to keep him forever?

"I would like that." I smiled shyly, and he lifted me in his arms just as a huge boom sounded over the water.

We both jumped at the loud noise and saw fireworks going off as the sun slipped behind the waves. He kissed my neck when I turned back toward the ocean to watch the display, but his hands holding me tight were a huge distraction. The sweet music from the festival played behind us, the fireworks blues and reds and purples exploded in front of us, the waves from the ocean crashed down on the shore, the people oohed and aahed every once in a while, but none of it even mattered while I stood in his arms.

"Let's go." I nearly shouted when more people started to mob around us.

He pulled me through the crowds and we hit the beach face first after tripping on so many flip flops. I snorted, laughing loudly when he fell on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, loving the way we fit together so perfectly.

The moon was huge in the sky. Edward sat behind me with his arms around my body. We were away from all of the people who were here to watch the fireworks, and that gave me time to think. I settled into his chest, my head on his shoulder.

I had wanted Edward since I could remember meeting him, and now, going into our last year of high school, he wanted me back. He was my best friend, my boy, my boyfriend, and the love of my life. We only had a week left of summer, here in this paradise, and I never wanted to let it go. Jake really would love to run across the beach every day, and I would love to be somewhere between desert and forest. Edward was right, I did want to be with him for the rest of my life, and with that epiphany I hoped nothing would ever take him away. Especially the upcoming school year, and above all Tanya. I knew she was going to cause all sorts of mischief next year, I just didn't know what. Not yet, anyway.

But sitting here on the white sandy beach with Edward, I knew he would never leave me for her. I may have been ugly or plain, but for some strange reason Edward wanted me. And I was okay with that.

A/N: Leave your love :)


	13. Comeuppance!

Chapter Thirteen

Comeuppance!

Sadly, a few days later we left our summer paradise. We spent every day out in the sunshine, and every night locked in each other's arms. Constant love making, long kisses, and countless orgasms was what I would miss the most of our paradise in Santa Barbara. I would not make love to my Edward for a long time because Charlie slept in the room next to mine and woke when I laughed a little to loud. Apparently, I was quite vocal in bed, so we were doomed to knowing how good sex was, but banned to only kisses.

Edward and I went to our separate houses our first night back. His parents had no idea that Jasper, Rose and I had come along and Charlie didn't know about all the boys. That did not stop Charlie monitoring me when Alice dropped me off. He even peered inside the car to see if any boys were there. I rolled my eyes and pulled him into the house with me after waving at Rose and Alice.

"You got tan!" He smiled, touching my pink arm.

"We spent a lot of time on the beach." I smiled, sitting comfortably on my couch. Jake suddenly ran downstairs and jumped into my lap happily, licking my face all over.

"He missed you. I tried to get him in his crate at night, but he would just whine and stay on your bed." Charlie shrugged as he sat next to me.

I had missed my dad. We had a strange relationship. He never gave me advice, he didn't really tell me what to do if it didn't have to do with Edward, and he was a good friend. He wanted me to make my own paths in life, not dictate every move I made. I loved my dad for that, and I knew he was one of my good friends, but also a parent figure who had no idea I had just spent the week with my boyfriend.

"I think I'm gonna go to college there." I looked over at him cautiously after a few moments spent with my Jake.

"Hm. What are Edward's plans for college?" He grumbled, changing the channels rapidly.

"He likes Santa Barbara too. There's a veterinarian college there..." I tried to sound like there was nothing conspicuous about that.

"Damn it Bella! I don't like that boy! Are you two like, together or whatever?" He raged, standing and looking down at me.

"Well, you know," I smiled up at him but shrank back down when I saw his red face, "yeah."

"I don't like him and he's banned from my house. I don't want you seeing that boy." He was being ridiculous now. Edward snuck in anyway, so there was no real reason for me to worry about Charlie.

"You don't have to like it. Dad, you're gonna have to accept that Edward's in my life. And he's a big part of it." I told him calmly. I knew this was going to be an issue before we were even dating.

"Now hang on a second, you live in my house and you follow my rules, Bells." He warned, crossing his arms.

"Fine, if that's how it's gonna be I'll move out tonight." I shrugged, knowing I would always have a place to go.

"Bella you just met the boy!" He laughed angrily.

"Shit dad, I've known Edward for two years now! We met online when I lived in Phoenix." I chuckled, remembering he had no idea who my Edward was. Charlie didn't mind the whole cursing scene like my mom did.

"Really?" He asked, frowning deeply like he hadn't known.

"Really. He was the guy mom told you about. She said I spend ninety percent of my time on the computer with my friend Edward. Well, that's Edward. I didn't know until I moved here that he lived here too." I explained to him.

He looked like he was understanding, but with Charlie that didn't mean much. "Fine, he can come over. But only until nine on weekdays and eleven on weekends." He warned.

"That's fair." I agreed and stood up. I had been sitting all day, and I needed a shower badly. I kissed my dad's cheek and followed Jake up the wooden stairs. My bag was on the floor, all of my clothes in the wash, but a note was on my bed. Had Edward been here? I grabbed the white note after setting my locket down on my night stand.

_Bella,_

_My parents are getting suspicious, so I can't join you tonight. I came to say I love you more than the world and that I'll always be yours, my beautiful angel._

_Sleep well._

_Edward_

Such a charmer. I set the note in my drawer safe from Charlie's eyes, and stripped down to take my nightly shower. Tomorrow was the first day of school. Senior year would be awesome because I had half the amount of classes, and almost all of them with Edward and Angela. One thing was nagging at me while I got into the shower though. Tanya. I knew I had not seen the last of her and I was going to beat her down when I saw her. She was such a fucking bitch, trying to separate Edward and I with lies, and she would pay.

I rinsed all of the sand out of my hair and rubbed my body with my favorite wash. I missed my home comforts even if I was with Edward, and sighing, I stepped out of the shower. I looked different in my mirror as I wrapped a towel around my body. My pale skin was sun kissed, tanned a bit more than before, my caramel eyes were glowing, my lips were full and pink, and I looked...happy almost like I was complete.

I brushed out my hair, rubbed lotion on my legs and arms, and retreated to my room with Jake. I let the towel fall and I pulled on an extra shirt Edward left here. It fell to just above my panties and was comfortable to sleep in. It smelled like him too so it was like I had a part of him here with me.

Jake was as close as I was gonna get to cuddling and he curled up in my arms very willingly. The moon was covered by clouds and the coming fall was getting colder every day and I slept with all of my blankets now. I shut my eyes in hopes of getting the coming day out of my head.

Surprisingly early, I woke and pulled out my phone.

_**Awake yet, Butthead?**_

Yeah, unfortunately. I slept like shit last night. :(

_**Me too. Ready 4 school? :D**_

No. *hides under pillows* but I wanna go pick u up today. Give ur old piece of shit a break from the cold :)

I narrowed my eyes at the vile message. My car was perfect! It was a hatchback, it was red, and a Honda.

_**Nope. Just 4 that u can be alone in ur shiny pile of steaming Volvo!**_

But Bells! I wanna show people that we're together! And the best way to do that is if u ride with me :)

He had a point. People needed to know anyway.

_**Fine, but I pick the music. :)**_

Deal. See u in thirty mins babe.

I set my phone down, waking Jake up with my movements and started to get ready for the day. I decided to take Alice's advice and make myself subtle, but sexy. My tight ripped up black skinny jeans with a sleeveless Misfits tunic would do the job, but I also did my makeup unlike most days. My hair was nearly straight and wavy like always and I liked the way I looked.

A horn sounded outside and I ran in my knee high boots down the steps. My bag was at the door and I scooped it up before looking out to see my Edward stand by the hood of his car. He was gorgeous as always in his loose skinny jeans, his band shirt, and an unbuttoned plaid shirt rolled up past his elbows. I walked over to him and his arms slung around me tightly before he pressed his lips to mine.

"I missed you last night." He sighed when we parted.

"Shit homie, I did too. I slept with Jake though so I was better off than you." I joked as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Damn dog taking my place in things," he grumbled as he started the car, "what is the poison today?" He asked when I fished through my ancient CD case. He feared rap or reggae, but I had different ideas today.

"Mest." I smirked when Tony Lovato's voice filled the car singing Fuct Up Kid. I couldn't believe the old CD still worked, but I loved the poppy punk music.

"Perfect beginning of the school year song." He chuckled, turning it up a bit.

He switched off the engine and everyone was silent when we got out of the car together, holding hands when we met at the back of it. I saw Tanya march through the crowds of pre- school jitters and look at my Edward like he betrayed her. I moved closer to the bitch, ready to start swinging, but Edward held me back.

"What are you doing with her Edward?" She sounded hysterical and only attracted more attention to her Medusa-self.

"Getting out of my car with my girlfriend." He spoke like she was mentally challenged. I loved how he did that to people who were truly born with no common sense.

"This whore is your girlfriend?" She nearly shrieked losing her perfect composure.

"She isn't a whore, but yes she is my girlfriend." He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

People were looking around us, dumbfounded, even Mike Newton. Some girls looked devastated, but most of all Tanya looked like she was going to explode out of her plastic body. "Bitch didn't I tell you he was mine?" She looked at me across his shoulder.

"Bitch didn't I remind you I don't give a shit? Oh no wait, breaking your nose wasn't enough was it?" I asked in a fake sweet voice.

She breathed in an out roughly a few times. "Is fucking the entire football team not enough and you just need to have Edward too?" I asked, looking at her expectantly. People around us snickered and some of the jocks smacked hands together.

I went over to her despite Edward pulling on my hand. I got in her face and she backed away fearfully.

"I'm gonna say it once, so fucking listen. Edward wants _me._ Edward loves _me. _And no amount of fake tanning makeup," my finger ran across her greasy cheek, revealing the pale skin beneath, "or blonde extensions," I yanked the clipped in hair out, "will change that. And if you ever touch him again, I'll do more than break your nose, sweetheart. I might just find a needle and pop those implants." I smirked as she scrambled around for her hair that was at her feet in heaps. Her drones were gaping as I tore out their extensions as well.

"That goes for you two skanks as well." I smiled at them.

Confident as ever, and happy with the loud laughter and cheering at Tanya, I grabbed Edward's hand. "Let's go baby, I don't want Skankya to make us late." I smiled at his stunned face. He jumped forward when I started to walk away from the scene.

"Have I told you I fucking love you?" He stopped me, looking at me like I was the most wonderful person in the world.

We had gotten to our first class of the day, and he backed me into a locker with his lust filled eyes.

"Not recently." I joked, going forward to kiss his lips. He pressed me into the lockers further, his hands going around me tightly. I gasped when I felt him against me and wondered what is what about men seeing their women stand up for themselves that turned them on so much.

"Okay wow, no sex on the school lockers. No matter how much of a catch he is!" An older purple haired teacher laughed as she passed us.

I blushed as she winked my way and raised her eyebrows a few times. Holy god I hoped she was one of my teachers this year. My head fell and I chuckled against his chest.

"School is so much better this year."

A/N: Leave your love :D


	14. Little Monsters

A/N: Once again, MA content. Be aware and all. :)

Chapter Fourteen

Little Monsters

And school was better. We had both our classes together today and only went until lunch. As always on the first day we did nothing but get stared at and whispered to. I was even congratulated by some sophomore girls who called me their hero. No one ever stood up to Tanya, and I never stood up to anyone ever, but Edward made it worth every second.

"So, we've never actually been on a date, Bella." Edward smiled as he leaned against his Volvo. I was between his arms, playing with the locket around his neck.

"No, we haven't." I agreed, but inside I really did want to.

"Can I take you somewhere then? Then we can go to my place until nine when I take you home?" He asked innocently, but I saw a flash of fire behind his green eyes.

"Only if you promise to stay over tonight." My conditions were simple enough, but he made a face.

"Alright, I will. Now get in the car." He laughed down at me.

We drove through the curved roads on the highway 101 until we got to a long trail on the side of it. He grabbed a guitar from the trunk and I looked at the menacing dirt trail. All up hill.

"Are you taking me out into the woods to kill me?" I joked, but really worried about the possibility.

"Psh not yet. I want to have my way with you some more." He rolled his eyes at my stupidity.

So maybe he didn't want to kill me, but that hill might. "You remember I trip over my own feet right?" I asked when he abandoned the trail and trekked through ferns.

"Yes, but I have every intention of catching you if you fall." He assured me, holding open a few branches for me to walk past.

The forest really was lovely as we crept deeper into it. Exotic flowers, mossy trees, and green grass at our feet were only a few things my eyes drank in. He stopped when we got to a large thicket, and pulled the branches away.

"I like to come here to think." He nodded his head toward the opening and I went through the spiny branches, only to find myself on the outside of a green meadow.

Late summer flowers were in full bloom, birds chirped in the trees around the circle and Edward sat in a patch of green blue grass. I sat next to him, loving the sunlight drenching the place and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know it's not a real date place, but I like to be alone with you." He explained, but I loved it here.

"I would rather be here than anywhere else as long as I'm with you." I promised, watching him take out his acoustic guitar.

"Will you sing with me?" He asked, looking nervous as he strummed the instrument.

I recognized the tune immediately as his voice caressed each word. "Seemed to stop my breath, my head on your chest waiting to cave in, from the bottom of my..."

I cut him off, loving his choice in song. "Hear your voice again, could we dim the sun and wonder where we've been, maybe you and me."

"So kiss me like you did. My heart stopped beating such a softer sin. I'm melting." He took over.

We sang the chorus together, grin on our lips. "In your eyes, I lost my place, could stay a while. And I'm melting in your eyes, like my first time, that I caught fire. Just stay with me, lay with me now."

"Never caught my breath. Every second I'm without you I'm a mess. Ever know each other." I sang without him.

His strong deep voice mesmerized me when he sang, and I wished I was half the person he was. "Trust these words are stones, why cuts aren't healing. Learning how to love I'm melting."

We sang over the chorus again, looking at each other with shy smirks of pleasure.

"You could stay and watch me fall, and of course I'd ask for help." I sang with his voice in the background.

"Just stay with me now."

I sang the verse because it was really high. "We could take our hats off stay in bed and just make love that's all."

"Stay in bed, just make love that's all." He sang behind my long note.

After another round of the chorus, the song was coming to an end and our voices grew softer. "In your eyes." Edward sang lightly, looking deep into me as if he could see my soul.

"Let's sleep til the sun burns out... I'm melting in your eyes." Wasn't that the truth? His eyes were still burning into mine.

"Let's sleep til the sun burns out." He finished, leaving the last line for me as our lips got closer together.

"I'm melting in your eyes." I sang lowly against his lips before taking them.

We sank to the grassy meadow, guitar abandoned as we grabbed at each other. I moaned when he rolled on top of me. I missed him so much, so very much over just one day. We stopped when a drop of rain splashed on my face, only grazing his cheek.

"Forks." He laughed, standing and helping me to my feet in the process.

The white fluffy clouds had turned to swirling gray globs of sexual interference, but I was kind of glad we stopped. I didn't want to make love in the woods with all the bugs and wild animals, even if it was with my Edward.

"So the rain ends our date, but never fear my Bella! We can go to my house and play video games and drink cocoa...or something." Always the optimist, but it did sound nice. He opened my door just as the rain started to really come down, and we sped off toward his home.

We ran into the cover of his house and Esme welcomed me back. I came here a lot, and she was like a second mom to me. Carlisle was almost never here, but he was awesome too. The house was large, way larger than my house, and everything looked like a priceless relic from another time.

"Where are Alice and Em?" He asked, grabbing an apple from the kitchen fruit bowl.

"Well Alice went shopping in Bremerton with Jasper, and Emmett is on his way with Rosalie." She sighed as she dusted a bookcase down.

"Cool, well we'll be in my room on the ps3." He smirked at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"Ready to get your ass kicked in Mortal Combat already?" I joked as we ran up the stairs.

He was exceedingly bad at that game, but always blamed it on me choosing the fast Chinese woman with the freezing powers.

"Ha! You wish!" He laughed when we fell on his big bed.

Edward's room really was like the painting he drew for me, which I got back when we stopped fighting, and I loved being here. He had a huge comfy bed and as we lied next to each other to play our game, I felt at home. I may have let him win so we could start to do other things, but Emmett came in just as my lips kissed under Edward's ear.

"Hey, stop humping and come downstairs." He had a smile that confused and scared us, but we followed.

Carlisle was even here sitting by Esme, and I saw Rose had Alice and Jasper on speaker phone. We sat on a small red sofa next to his parents and waited for whatever news they had.

"Okay, well y'all know Rosie and I have been together for about six years, and well," he smiled at his girlfriend and she nodded excitedly, "We're getting married!" He shouted, unable to keep his composure any longer.

"Shizz, guys!" I laughed as we all embraced.

Rose was glowing while embracing Carlisle and Esme happily. Esme even had tears in her eyes, and I heard Alice squeal over the phone. She said she was headed home, and Rose hung up. Emmett was twenty one now and Rose twenty two but they had both finished college and wanted to move in together.

"And," rose blushed, lifting her loose shirt to reveal a small bump. "I'm pregnant."

Oh Alice would be overjoyed with the planning she was going to be doing. Rose wrapped her arms around my shoulders and we shared a loud squeal at the news because we were women and we could. I was happy to see them so joyous and I knew this was the best thing for both of them. They loved kids, and Rosalie always wanted little ones.

"How far along are you?" Carlisle asked, examining her stomach through the loose shirt she wore.

"Three months. I found out two months ago, but my doctor told me it might not make it because of my almost inability to bear children, but its healthy and growing fast." She smiled as Emmett rubbed the tiny bump on her flat stomach.

"Well, if you two would like you can move in here." Esme assured her but Emmett shook his head.

"Nah mom, I got it covered. We're gonna open a garage In Olympia since we both went to school for that, and get an apartment." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Rose gently.

"But I mean until you go." She laughed, and Rose nodded with tears in her eyes.

"We'd like that very much Esme."

"Oh shit Bells can I please move in with you?" Edward whispered as they all sat down to talk about the coming happiness.

"Why?" I chuckled when we got to the kitchen. I grabbed some cocoa mix and put a cup of water in the microwave.

"Well, first because I like being with you and can't seem to sleep without you, and because I don't want to hear the moaning." His left eye twitched at what must have been a memory of hearing Rosalie in California. I even shuddered at that.

Well Charlie was pretty oblivious to our relationship, and Jake seemed to like him enough. And I more than liked him a lot. "Sure, just bring over some extra clothes."

"Oh my god! Rose!" Alice squealed when she barged through the front door. They hugged and brought me into it, spreading the happiness through the entire family.

And the screaming began. Edward and I excused ourselves after Alice started rubbing Rose's little belly, congratulating them again, and went up to his room. He fell on the bed, dragging me with him and we sighed. The sky was darkening, and rain fell against the windows steadily.

"Can you believe it?" He laughed, holding me tight to him.

"No. Not really. You're gonna be an uncle." I kissed his cheek and his arms constricted tighter.

"Yeah..." His voice trailed off and his expression was one of deep thought.

"What?"

"Nothing, we should get you home." He changed the subject, but I wouldn't forget the strange sound in his voice or the look on his face.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and we were in his Volvo, driving to my house. It was still raining and I was sad that the summer had gone away, but happy that fall brought cuddling and nights in with Edward.

"It is almost your birthday." He realized, like I hoped he wouldn't.

"Sadly. I'm eighteen this year." I sighed, feeling old.

"I turned eighteen a while ago. It's not that bad babe." He promised as he kissed my hand to distract me.

"I forgot your birthday was just before I came here, wasn't it?" I couldn't remember the date, but I knew it was during the last few weeks of school.

"June 20th." He nodded, smirking in my direction.

I was not looking forward to my birthday. Edward's family had a lot of money and I knew he would give me something ridiculously expensive. Edward was like that, and after googling my locket brand I found out he spent three hundred dollars on the pair. Why did Native American tribes charge so much for silver?

"So, am I allowed to get you a present?" He wondered when we got to my driveway.

"No." Simple enough, but he didn't seem to hear me.

"Too bad, I already did." He stuck out his tongue when I began to argue.

"Fine, but if it's expensive I'm not accepting it. Come back in an hour. I love you." I kissed his lips chastely, for Charlie stood on the porch glaring through the windshield.

"I love you too sexy. Get in before he kills both of us." He laughed when I looked back at the car longingly.

Jake greeted me at the door, and after feeding him my dad asked all about my day.

"Well Rosalie is pregnant." I smirked down at the sandwich I was making.

"Damn! They're so young though!" He looked confused at my news when he looked up from his paper.

"Not really Rose is twenty two, Emmett twenty one. They're getting married too." I shrugged as I sat at the table next to him.

"Yeah, well don't you go marrying that Edward guy anytime soon." He grumbled, just looking angry at the idea.

I snorted. "Seriously doubt that is ever gonna happen dad."

Marriage was the kiss of death for Charlie and Renee. They married right out of high school, had me, and separated a few months later. Marriage was painful, but if you thought it was worth it I guessed it was alright. But Edward would never ask me to marry him anyway. Being together and being committed to only each other were two very separate things and from what I could tell he was happy just being my boyfriend. We were only eighteen anyways. We had a lifetime for marriage and other things. As I went up to my room, I knew I was happy with just this.

Jake fell on my bed with me and we watched the sky turn black outside. I looked the wolf dog in his yellow eyes. "What do you think about California Jake? Wanna run on the beach every day?" I asked him, scratching behind his ears.

His answer was a groan in his chest and a deep sigh. He looked almost bored, but content. I grabbed a towel, opened my window, and went to take a fast shower. I stepped under the water and started to think about what _I_wanted in life.

I didn't really ever see myself as a mom. I loved painting and making things with my hands. I adored the sunshine and fully intended to spend my college years in California with Edward. Edward was what I wanted and it made me blush to think it but I wanted to be his wife. Someday. I wanted a big house with little Edward/Bella creatures running around tugging on Jake's fur all the time. Someday. All of the things in my mind were future occurrences, and right now all I wanted was to finish high school.

I jumped when arms snaked around me and turned to see Edward smirking at me. I felt a rush of heat go from my cheeks to lower in my body. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling our bodies move together in sweet music. I didn't care if anyone heard, I needed him. Now. He grabbed me up in his arms and slammed me against the tile wall, his lips on mine roughly.

Our moans were loud as he entered my tight hot core and I racked my fingernails across his back. His panting breath was in my ear as he moved in and out, slamming me against the wall and hitting my spot every time. I bit down on the skin of his shoulder hard and moaned his name loudly.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me to his lips forcefully, his tongue slipping past my willing mouth. I loved this rough side of him, so driven by need that he stopping being so protective and let go with me. I felt the walls start to shake and I let the pleasure run through my body, my hands holding onto him tightly as I groaned almost too loudly. He couldn't take anymore of me tightening around him and with a gasp of my name he spilled deep in me.

My legs were still around him as we both caught our breath and he lowered me gently to the rough tile floor. His lips met mine over and over again, his face looking dazed. Our hands ran over each other's bodies, splashing body wash all over and stood under the raining water. His arms didn't leave my body as we grabbed towels and came into my room.

Edward covered us in the thick down blanket after locking the door, and pulled me to him. His body was cool to my overheated skin. "Hey." He laughed and I snorted a chuckle back.

"Hey sexy man. I really, really enjoy shower sex." I smirked, feeling him come alive behind me again.

"Me too. Sorry for attacking you back there though." I could feel his skin hot on my back and I knew he was blushing.

"Feel free to attack me anytime." My voice was light and I felt all the stupid sexy tension disappear.

He held me tighter and I couldn't help but feel like the safest person on the planet. His arms were two locks of safety sworn to protect me from all the demons and bad things the world had to offer and I liked that. His lips were at my ear, one of his hands running down my side.

"Do you ever think about what we're going to be in a few years?"

"I do. Probably too often. I know we're eighteen and still in school but someday I would like to move in with you and see what happens." I smiled at just the thought of being like this without hiding.

He hesitated and I heard him biting his lip. I turned to look at his passion filled eyes and he grabbed my hands.

"Would you ever consider marrying me?"

A/N: Leave a comment :D


	15. The Butterflies and Bees

Chapter Fifteen

The Butterflies and Bees

"What?" I laughed, knowing he must have been joking.

"Marry me." His words rang with promise and love.

But my mind couldn't accept it. He looked at me, so trusting and loving that I could not deny he wanted it, but I was scared. His face fell at my long silence and he held me close again.

"It's alright to say no. I know we're young and I know you think that's a hindrance, but I know what love is. And I love you to death my Bella. I'm not asking for an answer tonight or even next week, just...think about it." He promised, kissing my shoulder as I fit myself in his arms again.

There was no more conversation and I soon heard deep long breaths coming from his chest. I wiggled out of his arms gingerly and pulled on some pajamas. I kissed his temple as he curled into a pillow and walked downstairs as quietly as possible; I needed some tea. Water boiled quickly and I crept up to my room to enjoy the Chai sensation. I did not join Edward in my bed, but sat on the ledge of my window to think. I was not in any way ready to be a wife to anyone. We both still lived with our parents, we were still in school, and I think Charlie would have a brain aneurysm if I got engaged at seventeen. I didn't really care what he thought of Edward, and soon I would be at an age where I could get married if I wanted to. My eighteenth birthday was in two days.

Jake jumped up with me, stirring my thoughts momentarily. His head fell in my lap and I sighed quietly. Why was it so hard for me to just say yes? He didn't want an answer yet, but a part of me wanted to just scream yes, grab him, and run away forever. The other more sensible part wanted to curl up into a ball in my closet and rot there, but that wasn't possible. Edward moved suddenly, reached around, and sat up when his hands didn't find me.

"What? Why...why are you over there?" He asked in a groggy tone. He rolled over and sat facing me.

"Just thinking." I smiled down at Jake, running my fingers through his thick hair. Edward stood and grabbed a pair of shorts from his designated drawer in my dresser. He sat behind me and wrapped me up in his arms, his head on my back. I leaned into his warm body, still incredibly confused in my thoughts.

"When I think too much I get worked up and you look like you're about there. Come back to bed with me." He gave me no choice and scooped me up into his arms, which I loved. I sat next to him and he pulled a shirt over his bare chest.

"I just can't wrap my head around everything. I'm so happy just being here with you like this, but I want so much more Edward. I want to live with you, I want to be with you without hiding, and I-I want to be you wife." I finished, looking at his shocked face.

"You do?" His smile was blinding and infectious.

"Yes, but I think you need to ask me properly." I giggled and stood expectantly.

"Then," he ran to his coat and fished in the pockets, "you are gonna have to accept my birthday gift a little early." He held a black ring box in his fingers.

"This is what you got me?" I whispered when he got to on one knee.

"I was going to do this in the meadow with flowers and candles, but this seems more 'us' anyway." He smirked up at me. True as it was, I couldn't get past the fact that he was wearing a South Park T-shirt and I was in Pikachu pajamas.

The box opened easily and he showed me an oval ring covered in what I hoped was not diamonds. He held the white gold ring a bit closer to me. His voice was nervous, but elated and full of hope. "Bella, I promise to love you every day for the rest of our lives. Will you be my wife?"

I stepped a little bit closer, pulled him up to me to look into his eyes, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Nothing would make me happier, Butthead." My voice held the smile I felt on my lips.

He swung me around the room happily and captured my lips with his. "Beavis I am the happiest guy alive." He whispered in my ear when the spinning stopped.

"Well?" I asked when his lips stopped running across my neck.

"What?" He asked, looking at my waiting face.

"Do I have to put it on myself?" I chuckled, nodding toward the forgotten ring on my bed.

He grabbed it hurriedly and came back to the spot I was standing at. He slid the perfect fitting ring on my finger smoothly. "This was my grandmother's. She wore it even after my grandfather passed and made me promise to give it to a girl who would wear it even after I die." He smiled, kissing all of my fingers.

"I promise I will be yours forever, Edward." I whispered against his lips after we went back to bed.

"When should we tell people?" He asked, pulling me to his chest.

"Not...yet." I grimaced, imagining the looks the entire town would give us.

"Why not?" He looked hurt by my words.

"Not for the reason you're thinking," I began and he relaxed, "it's because I don't want to steal Rose's thunder." I confessed.

"Okay good point. She'd be pissed." He chuckled and rolled on top of me. His lips were everywhere, driving me crazy and heating me up at the same time.

My hands ran through his hair and seeing those serene eyes I saw nothing wrong with being married. Especially to the man I loved. He rested his head over my heart and I felt a deep peace inside of me that I could not describe. A loud banging on my door sobered us both up and he jumped off of me and into the closet. I unlocked my door, hiding my hand behind the wood. Charlie looked groggy as his head popped in my doorway.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Edward. On the phone." I held out my handy dandy iPhone and showed him it was on.

Charlie didn't know much about technology unless it had to do with sports or fishing. "Okay, well it's four a.m. You got school tomorrow so finish it up and sleep." He smiled and we hugged awkwardly.

I waited until his door was shut and he was snoring to close my own and let Edward out. He held up a hairbrush, looking at it like it was a strange place to keep it. There was also shirts I shoved in their quickly when Charlie came in a week ago. He looked down at the mess of his clothes.

"What is this?" He asked, motioning to the air around the objects.

"My shrine to you," I rolled my eyes, "I was trying to hide it from Charlie." I laughed and he exhaled.

"Good cause that's a little creepy." He snorted and threw the hairbrush on the pile again.

"Shut up. Let's sleep." I yawned and he carried me over to our bed, covered me, and pulled me close. As I fell asleep, promising my love forever, I felt a certain solace in my life. I was complete. He was the other half of my soul.

We woke early, said our goodbyes, and with a sadness inside of me I watched him climb down my tree and go into his Volvo with Alice. There was already coffee made when I went downstairs and Charlie sat reading his paper at the dining room table. "Kinda early...Edward gone yet?" He asked, looking at me expectantly.

"W-what do you mean? He wasn't here." I lied.

How did he know? How did he find out? Why didn't he say anything? What the fuck?

"Oh give it up Bells. I know you guys spend the night together almost every night since you got back from California. Why do you think I don't like the boy?" He laughed, making himself a cup right next to me.

"How did you find out?" I was as red as a tomato by now, but I had to ask.

"I saw him climbing your tree. I figured if that's what you want then, who am I to stop love?" He smiled down at me and I hugged him tight.

"Daddy, have I ever told you how awesome you are?" I chuckled into his tobacco smelling flannel.

"Not recently, but I know. Just tell him to stop climbing up that thing, he's gonna break his legs or something. Here-" he gave me a key, "give him a spare and I don't mind ok? You're eighteen and ready to live your life. I trust you Bella." He kissed my forehead and walked to the front door.

I stood there, stunned beyond belief that Charlie could be so...careless. He cared about me as his daughter, but accepted my decisions. The only reason he bitched was because he was being lied to. Maybe the World's Best Dad cup I saw in the mall needed to be bought. I drank my coffee, fed Jake, and went to start my car. Edward was sitting on the steps reading a book when I finally got to school. I tackled hugged him, still wearing my engagement ring and we kissed blissfully. Him because I agreed to be his, and me because there were no more secrets to be kept.

"Here." I handed him a silver key to my front door.

"A house key? Isn't that kind of risky?" He chuckled, but examined the long necked key.

"Not since Charlie knows everything," his face went pale, "yeah. He's known since we got back from California. He gave me that and said 'tell that boy to stop climbing your tree and use the front door.' He's worried you'll break something." I laughed when his expression went from terror to certainly perplexed.

"So he doesn't care?" He asked, clarifying my statement.

"No. He said I'm eighteen and should do what I feel is right." I smirked and he laughed joyously.

"Good, so can I move in?" He joked.

I pushed his rough shoulder. "No, easy on the Charlie." I rolled my eyes.

We got up when the bell for first period rang and held hands tightly. "Looks like you got what you wanted babe." He nearly shouted through the loud crowds of teenagers.

"And what is that?" I wondered as we took our seats in first period.

He moved a hair behind my ear and kissed my neck. "No more hiding."

I smirked, took his sweet lips in mine and pressed my face into the crook of his neck. "No more hiding."

A/N: :) Drop a comment xP


	16. Party

Chapter Sixteen

Party

"I will hate you forever for this, Alice." I groaned as she poked and prodded every surface of my body not covered by clothes.

"Shut up. I'm making you even more beautiful. It's a big night Bella, you gotta look your best." Her grin was self-satisfactory.

I rolled my eyes, but let her continue. Alice, almost forcefully, made Edward and I let her throw me an eighteenth birthday party. She complained that she never saw either of us because Edward was always at my place now. Turns out his parents knew all along and didn't really mind if Charlie didn't mind. Their only request was that we use protection if we ever got intimate. We kept the engagement secret after that because we feared they would take the privilege away. And neither of us could sleep anymore without each other.

My current situation was Alice putting make up on me and doing my hair. I hated all the attention and was sure to sit on my ring so she didn't get a close look at it. She looked at me critically and finally let me up. I was only in a white fluffy towel in the middle of her gargantuan closet, but she threw me a box.

"Get dressed and come down." She commanded and left me alone at last.

Our parents had gone out to together in Port Angeles and almost the entire student body of Forks High was downstairs. To put it lightly I was nervous as hell. Alice bought me a ridiculous backless black dress, made me look like a gorgeous woman, and expected me to be all laughs and confidence.

My locket slung around my neck and rested on the birthmark between my breasts, the sleek tight fitting dress with a deep v neck and no straps slid like silk over my skin, the high red heels graced my feet, and the engagement ring I kept on my right hand went to the left where it belonged. I bit my studded lip ring gently between my teeth and decided this really was as good as I was gonna get.

Edward stood outside Alice's bedroom door in dark blue skinny jeans, a Bullet t-shirt, and a rolled up black blazer opened all the way. He was delicious and I couldn't help blushing when his mouth fell open.

"You look..." He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but a voice came from behind him.

"Hot. She's damn sexy," Emmett laughed, carrying several liquor bottles in his giant arms, "happy birthday B. I broke into the liquor cabinet for ya." He winked and walked down the steps before I could smack him.

"I'm nervous." I confessed as he moved in front of me.

"Don't be. You're beautiful and I'll be by your side the whole time." He promised and when our lips met I couldn't be scared. We parted and I was a bit light headed from forgetting to breathe.

Music could be heard from below and there was lots of laughter and happy voices along with it. He held out an arm, letting me hold onto him and we came down the stairs into the Cullen living room turned night club. Alice really had outdone herself, making the modern house really look like it only served as a club. Girls glared at me as we descended and I knew it was only because I was on Edward's arm. Why Alice invited sophomores was beyond me, but everyone seemed to be enjoying the music, dancing, all the food and the karaoke screen.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Angela Weber hugged me tight. I embraced her back and she went off with Ben into the mob of people dancing.

"Shit Alice really knows how to throw a party." I whispered in his ear as we passed more people.

Finally we met Emmett at a makeshift bar and he handed me rum with coke, but Edward passed.

"Oh come on. Unsupervised minors drinking at a party. Don't be a prude my love." I smirked.

"Mmm if I get drunk I'll end up humping you on the dining room table." He warned and a fire lit in my stomach.

"So?" My bold words made his eyes darken.

"So you're mine and no one gets to see you naked but me." He reasoned with me, but came closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. I hopped up on his piano and he came between my legs, his lips touching mine hungrily.

"I think the dining room table just became your piano." I joked when I felt him between my legs.

"Sorry." he apologized with a flushed face.

"I'm not." I laughed after I jumped back to my feet.

I was tugged away from Edward, and saw Rosalie pulling me to the dance floor beside Alice when a very dirty rap song came on. They sandwiched me between them and I saw what was happening.

"Make it hot Rose." Alice laughed when we all started grinding on each other to the song Lollipop by Lil Wayne.

Rose flipped her blonde hair and wrapped her arms around my shoulders while Alice moved her hands up and down my torso, swaying her little hips. I moved between them, moving to the beat and loving just how stunned our men looked. The crowd had made a small circle around us, the girls looking jealous, the boys looking like they had just won the lottery.

We stopped when the music ended and Emmett immediately rushed over to Rose and Jasper hauled Alice away from the horny teenage boys. I saw Edward smirking at me from his seat at the piano and I fell into his lap. His arms wrapped around me and we kissed just before the music was cut off.

"Bella stop making out with Edward and get over here!" Alice laughed into the microphone and Emmett pointed a flashlight at both of us from the upstairs loft.

I blushed when everyone looked at us with smiles on their faces, but we walked over to the kitchen where she stood on the counter. I saw a huge cake and immediately turned away from what I knew was coming. But Edward pushed me forward, and I was standing in front of everyone.

"As you all know, it's Bella's eighteenth birthday," everyone wooed and I went deep red in the face, "and since she doesn't like the song, we found another one." She smirked and I looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

She dropped the mic on the counter and everyone began to sing my favorite birthday jam.

"Happy birthday you're not special. You're getting older and not much better. And we all want to embarrass you, that's why we're singing this song. So happy fucking birthday you're not special!"

I laughed through the whole thing, surprisingly blush free, and swayed along with Edward until they finished. I blew out the eighteen candles and everyone cheered and clapped as Emmett and Jasper served it up. I passed and pulled Alice aside.

"You're the best friend anyone could ask for Ally," I kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"Aw and I love you too hon." She hugged me, but stopped and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" I asked and looked in the general direction her green eyes were pointed at.

"Skankya." We both growled when we saw her corner Edward up against a wall.

Her arm trailed from his belt all the way to the center of his chest and I saw a angered look on his face, but also frustration. Alice moved to pounce on her, but I held her back and shook my head.

"I got this." I promised, and stalked over to her.

I pulled her off my man, my hands pushed her up against the wall roughly, and I showed her my left ring finger. By now the music stopped and everyone looked at the spectacle.

"You see this?" I yelled, looking into her stubborn blue eyes.

She nodded. "This means I will curb stomp your ass if you touch my fiancé again!" I warned, pushing her down to the floor and pressing my stiletto heels into her chest. Whispers began about the news of engagement, but I was too pissed off to care.

"Are you stupid? Do you not hear the words coming from my mouth? You're lucky I don't have anything sharp of you would lose your tits as well as your pride tonight." I snarled down at her.

"I'll always be here bitch and he will always come looking for me when he gets bored of you!" She spat up at me.

"Yeah, and I'll be here to fuck you up if you touch him." I smirked.

She looked fierce up at me and I took my foot off to let her up. She stood and slammed me into the drywall, denting it with the force. I felt a few of my ribs bruise and a shard from the hard wall slash my cheek. I shrieked out loud and tackled her into a glass coffee table, ripping hair and eye lashes off her as we fell. I straddled her hips and slammed her head into the floor until she was begging me to stop. My hand swung back and I let out all of my frustration on the stupid girl, breaking her jaw successfully with my right hook.

"Em, Alice." I panted when I stood. They were by my side with shocked faces at the bloodied up girl. Tears streamed down her face as blood came from her skull and her nose.

"Get this shit out my face." I turned my back, flipped my hair back into place and took off my broken heels.

People cheered when I looked around and Alice and Emmett dragged her out to the front porch. People spat on her as she passed and they finally slammed the door in Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren's faces. I was congratulated and I shook off the pain with a victorious grin. What was a party without a cat fight? Rose started the distracting music when I limped over to Edward's arms. He met me in the middle and held me close to him.

"Baby are you crazy?" He laughed as he looked me over to survey all the damage.

"No, just motivated...shit don't touch there." I winced when his hands traced my right side.

"You two are engaged!" Alice thundered when she came back. There was no question in her angry tone.

"Uh," we both floundered for the right words, but her glare was strong, "yeah." I sighed and bowed my head.

"Finally..." Rose smiled as she hugged us both. It was nice to have her support at least.

"Bella! You fucking rock little sister! I hate that whore!" Emmett shouted as he twirled me around.

"Thanks guys, really sorry about the coffee table though." I looked to the pile of glass on the floor.

"Shit I'd take a fight like that over a coffee table any day." Jasper grinned as he slung his arms around Alice.

"So how long have you two been official?" Alice squeaked and hopped up a few times. She was over the initial 'why didn't you tell me' anger and into her hyper phase.

"Like three days." Edward laughed at her enthusiasm as he cleaned the cut on my cheek. The alcohol stung, but he insisted it was necessary.

"Okay, okay," she calmed herself, "just one question."

"What?" We both asked, smirking at each other.

"What are we gonna tell mom and dad?" She bit her lip and pointed to the headlights turning off outside.

Edward and I shared a frightened look at all of the blood and glass before I sighed. The front door opened and they gasped loudly at the murder looking scene.

"Would anyone like to explain why there is a very angry beat up teenage girl getting into a car?" Esme wondered, looking out the window as she set her purse down.

"Not really." I laughed and Carlisle shrugged.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the broken table, but I don't think I want to know." He chuckled and hugged me gently.

"Happy birthday, Bella." Both of his parents smiled at us before going up the stairs.

Everyone left at twelve, still talking about the epic Bella/Tanya battle that took place. Kids were such nerds in small towns, but we all sat down in the family room loft after cleaning up. Thankfully, not many people got me anything, and I promised to open them when Edward and I got home.

"So how did you like it?" He asked when we both finally got to my house. We fell on my bed, still in our bloody party clothes.

"I was hesitant at first, but kicking Tanya's ass was so worth it." I chuckled.

"Agreed. But how did she even get in?" He asked with a frown.

I shrugged. "No one was really paying attention to the hundred other people in the house." He nodded, rolling his eyes at the entire situation.

"Here," he gave me the long heavy box, "I got this for you."

"Edward, the ring was enough I don't need anything else!" I complained and tried to hand it back.

"Oh just open it." He rolled his green eyes and I huffed, but tore the white paper off anyway.

"How?" I asked and unlatched the silver locks, pulling out the acoustic guitar.

"I remember you telling me your acoustic was broke in the move." He grinned as I held up the glorious wooden instrument.

I set it on an empty guitar stand and moved all the presents to my dresser. My mind was set on one thing, and after seeing his confused face I explained.

"I love it, but there is something I want more right now." I whispered in his ear after tackling him.

"What's that?" He asked needlessly, I could hear the lust in his voice. I kissed up and down his neck and bit his ear lobe.

"You."

A/N: :)


	17. Hitched

Chapter Seventeen

Hitched

I woke to a rainy Saturday morning, naked and wrapped up in the love of my life. I ran my hand down his smooth chest as he breathed deeply in an out. He had gotten me a guitar, a beautiful one that was now next to my electric, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him to admire it.

He was the best gift my life could give me. I hadn't even asked for him, and he was mine. It didn't even matter what we were, as long as I was by his side I was good. I didn't need anything else ever again.

"My love, it freaks me out when you look that concentrated." He smirked with one eye open.

"Sorry, I'm just happy." I kissed his lips and sat on top of him under the blankets.

"Mmm I can see that." He chuckled and held me close to his chest.

His beating heart was the most precious melody in my life now, and I felt peace hearing it. "Edward I don't want to wait." I decided.

"For?" He asked, letting me fall next to him in our little love nest.

"Let's get married today." I blushed with a bright smile.

He looked down when he moved onto one arm. "What?" He asked, masking the enthusiasm at my words.

"Well, I've been wanting to since night I agreed. I've always been yours. That and we're both going away to California next fall, and I want to be your wife by then." I promised.

He took my hands in his and kissed my fingertips. There were tears in his eyes, but not sad ones. Tears of happiness that I was giving myself to him and only him. "Are you sure?" His insecurity was plain on his face, but I didn't know why. He was perfect and everyone wanted him, I was just lucky enough to get here first and stay in his heart.

"More sure than I've ever been about anything." I swore, pulling his face up to look at me. His green eyes swam with emotion and I kissed him before he could ask another question. I was one hundred percent sure about Edward and the life I wanted. Now, there was only the question of beginning to live it. Our noses rubbed together when we parted and I pulled him down to my chest.

"I love you..." He whispered from a place above my heart.

"I know. So where can we get married without any witnesses?" I chuckled and he looked at me like he thought I was joking.

"There's a small courthouse in town, my mom and dad eloped there." He suggested, making things so much easier than I thought they would be.

"Let's go then." I encouraged and slid my dress back on my body. I brushed out my hair and he yanked his clothes on with a confused look.

"You don't want a shower?" He asked as I pulled him from our warm bedroom.

"No, I want this right now, and I don't care if I smell like sex or don't have any make-up on." I assured him as we crept down the stairs.

"You're perfect." He promised as we hopped down the stairs.

We ran almost into Charlie who was drinking coffee in a bathrobe, reading the paper, and looking at us strangely. I hid my hand in Edward's.

"Where are you two going dressed so much like...last night?" My dad asked with a frown.

"Breakfast!" I made an excuse as we ran out the door quickly, trying to avoid his gaze as much as possible.

We got into the Volvo, laughing at Charlie's confused grimace as he waved from the porch. I was wearing Hello Kitty slippers, smelled like booze, and didn't even take the time to wash my face, but that didn't bother Edward one bit. In a few minutes, I would be his forever and he would be mine.

Thankfully, the government building was open for a few short hours on Saturday. They only asked for identification and thirty minutes to do the paperwork. After that we stood nervously before a judge. "Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take this woman for better, for worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" The old man smiled at my Edward.

He looked at me, such passion in his green eyes as he caressed my cheek. "I do."

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man for better, for worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" He looked at me expectantly.

I bit my lip, a smile bubbling on my lips. "Hell yeah."

"Then, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I pronounce you man and wife," he turned to Edward, waiting for something as we both stared at each other stupidly.

"Kiss her you damn fool!" He laughed and Edward flushed before our lips connected.

The world stopped for a moment, nothing moved, no one spoke, and I barely felt my body next to his. His eyes opened, so did mine and I felt all the love inside of our hearts spill out and rush around us. We pulled away when the judge left the room and the door shut loudly.

"My wife." He whispered against my lips.

"My husband." I said back with pride.

He carried me out of the building to my great embarrassment, and we came out into the rain. I was set on my feet and we kissed deeply again, soaking in the warm rain around us with no eyes watching. My hands gripped his hair and pulled him closer and his tightened around my waist. My feet were swept off the ground and he stopped kissing me just to hold me close to him.

"I promise I'll always take care of you, my Bella." He swore, kissing my neck as he set me back on my feet.

I looked into his deep eyes, capturing a bit of his soul as I spoke. "And I promise to always be there to help you if you fall. Forever."

"Always." He smiled back as the rain drenched us to the bone, but we just didn't seem to care.

A/N: Aw :) Reminds me entirely too much of my own wedding.


	18. Coming Clean

MA Content warning again. :)

Chapter Eighteen

Coming Clean

We went home, took a steamy shower, and did not leave my bedroom. I was honestly surprised that Charlie did not hear or walk in on the constant love making, but horribly glad for whatever kept him away. My husband was in my arms, and even though the new title made me giggle, I couldn't get over it. Mrs. Cullen. I sounded old.

"I don't ever want to leave..." Edward sighed, lying under me with shut eyes.

I kissed the crook of his neck. "You never have to."

He smiled and rolled us over, his eyes opening. "Unfortunately none of the world knows your my wife yet, and my parents will start to bitch if I don't at least show up once."

"And Charlie is bound to come up here sometime..." I frowned, not seeing the fairness there.

"Unless you want to tell everyone." He kissed up and down my neck, persuading me very easily.

"Well," I panted when his hands moved down my sides, "I am eighteen. Worst case scenario we have to move out." His actions halted.

"So you want to tell people?" He beamed down at me.

"Only if you promise to stay. Seriously, you're my husband and I refuse to be away from you." I laughed, bringing his smiling lips to mine.

"Okay, I think Alice can get them all together tonight." He rolled off me and called his hyper sister.

"We should get out of bed..." I groaned when Jake started barking through my door.

"Mmm good idea. I'm getting all chafed and flaccid..." He smirked and I held up my hand.

"Okay, new rule." I shook my head and avoided his gaze.

"There are two words you are never allowed to say to me and those are flaccid and chafing." I shivered with opened mouth confusion as he laughed at my mortified look.

"I'm just messing with you baby. I'll be in the shower. Go tell Charlie that he needs to be at my parent's house at eight." He kissed my cheek as I started to leave.

Joking or not, there was no way Edward could ever be...god I hated the word _flaccid._ We had never ending sex, and he never complained and neither did I. But, if I thought more about sex, I wouldn't be able to talk to Charlie. So pushing away all thoughts of my Edward, I came into the kitchen still wearing my pajamas.

"Shit Bella it's four thirty on Sunday. What have you two been doing for like thirty hours?" I opened my mouth, smiling at the memories and he shook his head.

"Never mind, I really don't wanna know. What's up?" He asked, handing over a mug of coffee.

"Not much, uh we need you to go to Carlisle and Esme's tonight at eight. Some news we gotta say." I smirked, sipping on the warm beverage.

"Alright. I'll be there." He sighed as he fell down onto a chair.

Charlie had become friends with Carlisle quickly. They went fishing on the weekends together, and Esme always made the best sandwiches when they got back. I hoped that he thought of the family as his friends enough that we wouldn't have any problems being married. We certainly couldn't get an annulment after the last day and a half.

"Bella! There's no towels!" I heard Edward laugh from my bedroom door.

"Uh," I looked at Charlie's surprised face, "I should get the naked man in my shower a towel." I laughed, watching Charlie's head fall in his hands.

"Don't forget! Eight o'clock at the Cullen's house!" I shouted down at him as I ran to hall closet.

Edward left the bathroom door open and after passing a sleeping dog on the floor, I entered the steamy bathroom. He was standing with a wash cloth over his gentleman parts and he reached for the towel, but I shook my head. "What? It's cold." He complained.

"You need to come get it then." I stepped onto my wooden floors, confident that he would not follow me out here.

But, Edward always surprised me and we fell on my bed, kissing and holding each other. My pajamas were forgotten on the floor and I scrambled to the door to shut it, but Edward pushed me up against the wall, shutting it successfully. My legs were around his torso and he moaned into my mouth loudly as I shoved down on him.

"I love you." I gasped when we moved back to our bed, him between my legs.

"And I love you my Bella. So damn much." He grinned at me as he scooped me into his arms and I sat on his lap.

My arms were around his neck, my hips swaying with every thrust until he was moaning beneath me and I was biting into the skin on his neck. My orgasm washed over both of us, pulling him down with me and we fell further into ecstasy. He kissed lazily from my belly button all the way to the spot between my breasts when I fell on my back, overcome with the force of our love making.

"I think we need another shower." He smirked up at me. When I nodded he picked me up and took us into the bathroom where more things may or may not have happened.

"I'm nervous." I confessed as he drove through town. We were both dressed in jeans, as it was raining and we lived in Washington, but I felt like I was naked running through the snow.

"Don't be. We're already married. What could they possibly do to us?" He shrugged as he turned down his driveway.

"Point taken." I sighed as he opened my door and we ran through the rain and into his house.

Charlie was here, along with Esme and Carlisle. And of course Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. He grabbed my hand before I could bolt out the door, and pulled me along into the living room. They all were sitting down and staring at us with pleasant smiles.

"So we have something to say." Edward started and Charlie immediately looked at me.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" He looked furious.

"What? Dad no. I'm not." I assured him and his purple face went back to pinkish.

"Bella has agreed to marry me." Edward smiled in satisfaction. All of the hugs and smiles started, but I held up my hand.

"And we got married on Saturday." I cringed and waited for the screaming.

"What?" Came from Alice. Little pixie Alice was pissed and I could see fire in her eyes.

"We went down to the courthouse," Edward grabbed the paper from his back pocket and set it down on the new coffee table, "and that was all." I smiled when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"So that explains why you haven't left your room." Charlie grimaced shaking his head. I felt bad for my poor dad, knowing we were obviously spending time together because of that very reason.

"You're not mad?" I asked, looking around the smirking faces.

"Not...surprised." Carlisle laughed as he held Esme close to his side.

"Uh, I'm mad." Alice stood, crossing her little arms over her chest.

"Why?" Edward asked with a frown. I was a little confused as to her reason as well.

"Because Bella is my best friend, she didn't even tell me until her birthday party she was engaged, and because you didn't invite me to see you get married." She pouted, giving me false puppy dog eyes.

"Well we didn't really have a ceremony and Bella just told me she wanted to get married. I can't say no to her." He smiled, kissing my hand as he looked at me.

"Where are you two gonna live?" Emmett asked with his 'I know you have sex' smile.

"Um. That's still an issue." I chuckled, looking at both our parents.

"Well you can move in here. Give Charlie a break?" Esme suggested and Charlie stood happily.

"Yeah, please give Charlie a break. I mean, you would like being here, right?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Uh can I bring Jake?" I asked Carlisle and he nodded happily.

"Good, well I'm gonna head home. Game's on in a few..." Charlie smiled, shaking hands with Carlisle as he walked out the door.

"I'm proud of you Bells. Edward will take care of you. At least you picked a good one." He laughed as we embraced.

"Thanks dad. I love him." I assured him and he nodded with a confident smile.

"I know you do and it's easy to see he loves you just as much or more." He kissed my forehead and waved as he ran to his police cruiser.

And that was all the reassurance I needed. I jumped into Edward's arms and he held me tight as I laughed into his chest. Charlie and his parents were okay with this, but I knew something was going to come when we got to school tomorrow. A bunch of hate from a whole lot of stupid.

"What babe? Your face just went from total elation to shit stain. What's up?" He asked, rubbing my back as we walked into the house again.

"People at school are going to be hell." I groaned and he sat next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, especially Tanya. I'm kinda hoping she gets all up in your grill again and you break her face." He chuckled, snorting when I glared at him.

"So," Alice broke through his laughter and my irritation at Skankya, "what do you all wanna do for a ceremony? I know you're both devout Buddhists, so no church, but what?" She asked, her eyes big as she began to write things on a pad.

"Alice, no offense to you, but aren't you busy planning Rose's wedding?" I asked, nodding toward Emmett and Rose who were playing a game on the Xbox.

"I am and that is why I'm not planning yours. I'm asking what you want to I can order it and you can be happy." She grinned, still holding the notepad.

"Okay then, something simple. Like just our families and close friends. And my mom." I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"Okay. Any special decorations?" She asked, writing down more.

"Well, Alice since I trust you not to make a big production, because you're busy with Rose, just invite people over, get some Panda Express, some beer and wine, and a cake. I honestly wouldn't mind going in jeans, but I know Edward will want me in a dress. Not white, obviously and knee length please." I added just as Edward was about to object to the jeans thing.

"No actually jeans and band tees are our thing, babe. Let's do it." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"And have everyone else come dressed up?" I joked, but I watched Alice giggle and write it down.

"Sounds good to me. Go home and play with each other." She waved us off as she stood and went to a computer.

I leaned on my husband and he wrapped his arms around my waist. A storm was coming outside, the thunder could be heard in the distance, and for some reason I felt it brought with it something sinister. I held him just a bit tighter as lightning spread across the sky, a feeling of fear deep inside of me.

A/N: Ooo :P


	19. Bittersweet

Chapter Nineteen

Bittersweet

Edward and I went back to my house before it started raining buckets, but I was chilled to the bone. Edward soothed me by filling up our bathtub and sitting in it behind me. He rubbed patchouli oil over the skin of my back, smoothing out all of the worry I had with his gentle touch and warm kisses.

"What has you so worried?" He whispered, pulling me against his chest.

"Nothing my love, forget it. I just get weird when I'm nervous." I smiled into his neck, kissing his pale skin.

"Don't be nervous, we're together now and that's all that matters. What those bitches think doesn't matter one bit." He rolled his eyes as he ran water over my cooling chest.

"I know my love, I know." I sighed, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling of being against him. I felt like it was the last time, and that only made it more special.

He wrapped his arms around my middle when we retreated to the bed and held me as he had every night. No matter how much I kept telling myself nothing was wrong, I couldn't shake the dreadful feelings inside my chest. I slept finally when the moon dipped behind the trees and hoped for a pleasant tomorrow. We dressed hurriedly in the morning after some passionate touches, and were out the door with a goodbye to Charlie. We planned to pack my things tonight and move over to Edward's place to give my poor dad a break. At least until we started college in California. And I was okay with that.

I even spoke to my mother about it, and she wasn't very happy. She said it wasn't alright and that she didn't want to speak to me until I divorced, so I wasn't talking to my mom again. She was just worried I would make the same mistakes she had, but I wouldn't. I was sure about Edward and could never want anyone else in my life. If she didn't want to be a part of our love then it sucked for her.

We married in secret, so naturally the entire town knew. We got horrible glances from students and teachers alike, but I held my head high and so did he. There were whispers of pregnancy, but they only made me laugh. I took a little yellow pill every morning to prevent that, but I didn't expect them to care. I was a whore in their minds. Edward's latest whore in fact, and I couldn't wait to see Tanya's reaction to the news. I wanted to bust open her skull if possible.

Edward grabbed my hand as we walked through school, but we had only our last class of the day together. I kissed his lips deeply when we were about to part, not at all happy that he was leaving me, even for a little while. The creepy feeling was licking my ankles and made me hold him tighter.

"I'll miss you Beavis." He promised, bringing me close to him.

"It's only for an hour and a half." I rolled my eyes and he kissed me anyway. A teacher snapped her fingers and pulled us apart.

"I don't care if you're married, no PDA." She hissed to us before walking away angrily. Her heels clicked on the linoleum and I snorted at her outburst.

"Shit...who pissed in her Cheerios?" I grumbled, getting a smirk from Edward.

"Be safe." He asked of me. Safe in Forks. What a challenge.

"Always." I swore, kissing him one more time before the bell rang.

I watched him walk away and disappear around a corner, but I was stopped by a sugar perfume scent I knew too well. I felt a sting in my back and her hot breath was in my ear. For the first time I feared this bitch because she looked like she had lost her mind.

"Come with me to my car this period," she pushed the sharp object further in my back and it was almost painful, "or I'll kill him. Your choice." She smirked and walked away, showing me the blade she had just dug in my back. I felt blood trickle down my back and fear sprung inside my heart at the thought of her harming my husband. She stepped just a little bit further in his direction and I stopped her.

"Okay." I nodded, when she turned to me expecting an answer.

I followed her, tears in my eyes because I didn't know what she was going to do. I just knew it was going to be painful. I took off my wedding ring and shoved it in my boot so she wouldn't take it. She shoved me in the back of her Mercedes, hitting my head on the wooden fixtures inside. I saw Edward looking around outside for me when the bell rang, but I couldn't even speak. If I was going to die, doing it in the place of someone I loved was the best way I could imagine.

"Take one last look because you'll never see him again. He's mine." She smirked as she peeled out of the lot, leaving Edward looking around the students behind us. My hand went over the tinted glass, tears streaming down my cheeks as I said goodbye to him silently. If me leaving would keep him alive, I'd rather him be with Tanya.

But Edward would never be Tanya's. She could beat me up, spit in my face, even kill me, and he would never love her. She drove outside of town, a part of town I didn't know even existed and she stopped at an abandoned graveyard. The grass was gray and brown, un-managed and frightening in the middle of the woods.

"Get out." She snarled, kicking my ribs as I fell on the ground. She ran the knife over my face, tearing open my right cheek as I fell to the muddy ground.

"I'll do what you want, just don't hurt Edward." I begged, panting after she stopped kicking me toward a mausoleum.

"Why would I hurt him? I love him. You're the problem here. Now, you're going to stay here and rot while I take my man back." She kicked me into a rotting old stone building, knocking me over and just as she shut the door, everything went black. My breathing was deep and loud in the stone room and I felt the darkness creeping up on me.

"Fuck," I reached in my pocket and grabbed my cell phone, "no bars..." I was already talking to myself.

I knew something bad was coming, I just didn't know she was such a crazy bitch. A cool breeze came through the tightly shut door and I took the fresh air happily. There were corpses rotting in graves all around me and my breathing quickened when I saw a passage way down further into the ground.

My voice was a whisper as I looked through the cracks at the gray sky. "Please hurry Edward."

A/N: Leave your comments :(


	20. Walking On Broken Glass

Chapter Twenty

Walking On Broken Glass

(EPOV)

My life was complete bliss.

I had the perfect girl and she was all mine. The day Bella agreed to marry me was the happiest I'd ever lived, and I still couldn't believe she was mine. Only four months ago she was in Arizona and I was here, wishing I was there. I'd loved her since the first day I met her, and hadn't stopped since. She was everything, and that was why I was so worried when she didn't show up by my side after school.

"Where is she?" I asked myself as I looked at my phone. No messages. That wasn't like my love. She always told me if she needed to go to something or if she was going to be late. And my car was still here.

"Hey sexy." A sick bubble gum voice came behind me and I stepped to the side just as Tanya was about to embrace me. She pouted when I moved away, and came over to sling her arms around me.

I really hated that woman. She was so petty and fake, but she was also repulsive and loose. Her freshman year she was known as Skankya because she fucked the entire JV football team. And by sophomore year she had fucked the varsity football team, the baseball guys, and the wrestlers. Bella was a million times better than her, and that is why I chose her out of any other woman here.

Tanya smiled her fake white teeth at me and stood closer than I would like, but I stepped away from her putrid perfume scent gently.

"How many times must I say I'm in love with Bella? Or have you not heard we got married?" I snapped at her, still looking around for my girl. Where could she have gone?

"Mmm marriage can always be remedied with a divorce...or death." She chuckled and I saw something electric flash in her blue eyes. Had she gone crazy? Her hair was a mess and her clothes were covered in mud and sticks. She looked like she had come fresh out of a horror film, but she was the one who killed everyone.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked lowly, grabbing her arm and shoving her into a wall. She smiled and rolled her hips into mine, but instead of being turned on I think my manly parts retreated inside of me.

"It means I'm sure you'll see things my way soon, Edward." She smirked, tugging out of my grasp and going to a very muddied up car.

I had a dreadful feeling deep inside of me, and I actually feared for my Bella. Had Tanya snapped and shot her somewhere in the woods? Had she struck her over the head with something? Anger boiled inside of me at just the thought of someone hurting my Bella. I would die before anyone could touch her.

When she was out of sight I ran at full speed to my car because I knew there was something wrong. Bella wouldn't leave me standing here alone. First because she hated walking in the rain and second because I was her husband and she loved me. She would tell me if someone came and got her or if she was sick.

I slammed on the brakes outside Charlie's, spinning out the tail and getting out without even shutting the door. It was raining hard now, only making my fears more prominent. If she was somewhere in the woods she could get hypothermia or get lost and freeze to death.

"Is Bella here?" I panted after running up the porch. Charlie was just about to leave for work, which was good.

"No? She was at school with you." He frowned, looking at me like I'd lost my mind.

"She's not with me. I let her go to first period and after that I waited for thirty minutes and she didn't show. She's not at school, and she wouldn't do something like this. And a girl we know said something about her dying." I fretted as Jake began to whine and pace the floors. He looked just as worried as I felt.

"I'll get on it." He nodded, face pale and his mouth shut tight. I told him Tanya's name and everything I could, hoping it was enough. Charlie was her dad and he would do anything to save her. I trusted him.

After an hour of pacing and checking my phone, I was flipping out. I called everyone and they came over to wait with me as I fell to pieces. Alice made me some tea that I couldn't drink because it just reminded me of Bella.

I just got her in my life, and now I was afraid of losing her for good. My little Arizona girl, my beautiful HerVoiceResides17, was finally mine and something stole right from my arms. She was the very best part of my life, and I would never let her go. That's why I married her. That's why I wanted her for the rest of my life.

Whatever Tanya meant about death and divorce was making me crazy and I had a feeling she had something to do with this. She hated Bella for no reason except Bella being more attractive. Tanya didn't want me. She wanted another notch on her sex belt, and I wouldn't give it to her. I wiped away a few stray tears when Jake sat under me and looked into my eyes like he was worried too.

"It's okay son. He'll find her." Carlisle promised as he rubbed on of my shoulders. My family loved her too and they worried just as much as I did.

As if on cue, Charlie came through the door with red rimmed eyes. It wasn't good news. That much I could tell. "There's nothing we can do. No one saw her after her first class, she didn't even show up to it. They say she could have just skipped town." He sighed as he sat on the couch across from me.

"With no money or car? And you're not going to do anything?" I scoffed, standing and looking down at my father in law. Bella would never leave me like that.

"There isn't anything we can do! No evidence, no witnesses. Just your word against some girl's." He shot back at me with just as much frustration.

A memory came back to me and I saw Tanya's muddy Mercedes in my mind. She kept that car pristine, always. There had to be a reason she was going out in the mud.

"Fine," I grabbed my jacket and a leash for Jake, "if you won't do anything I will. She's the love of my life and I'm not going to let Tanya get away with this." I warned, anger fueling me.

The door slammed behind me and I was seeing red when I drove through town, Jake by my side. After a few lights and a lot of speeding, I stood at Tanya's house. I let Jake out as he began to growl and knocked on the double wooden doors. Of course she answered.

"Edward," she looked down at Jake, "what a surprise. Come in. I was just thinking about you." She smirked, trying to be sexy but coming off more as a constipated street walker.

I shoved her against the wall outside, my hands squeezing her neck as Jake snarled menacingly. "Where. Is. My. Wife?" I growled in her ear as she whimpered. She tried to get away, but I pushed my much stronger body into hers.

"Fuck her Edward. She's only getting between us!" She coughed through my vise grip. I tightened my hold and her face reddened.

"You stupid cunt. You just don't get that I don't want you. You're fake and ugly and I'll never love you. Bella is perfect for me. Get the fuck over yourself, or I'll introduce you to my friend Jake. Bella's wolf." I smirked as her eyes widened at the large black dog with the yellow eyes.

He snarled and snapped at her, nearly biting her arm, and she jerked back with a scream. "Fine! She's in mausoleum of the old Indian cemetery in Quileute." I let her go and she fell to the ground as I ran to my car. She really had lost her mind this time. I couldn't wait to see her rot in jail.

"But Edward," she smirked and threw something into the ground at my feet, something covered in blood and dirt, "she'll be dead by the time you get there and I'll be waiting when you get back." She waved and blew a kiss my direction, but all I could do was stare at the bloody weapon.

My face paled when I saw the huge hunting knife and almost instantly I called Charlie. It was soaked in what I was sure was Bella's blood.

"She's in the old cemetery down at Quileute. Tanya just showed me a knife covered in blood. I think she might have stabbed her Charlie. I'm on my way there now. Send and ambulance." I rushed with tears in my eyes and in my voice.

My life had just been torn out from under me. My love was broken and bleeding somewhere in the forest and I was speeding there now. My head was swimming with hatred while my heart was beating on overdrive. The rain calmed when I turned off my car and ran to the huge stone building.

Jake barked as I shoved the door open and fell to my knees beside her. She was panting and bleeding out of her stomach, but when she saw me she began to cry.

"Shh Bella it's okay. The medics are on their way." I promised as I held her in my arms. I took off my shirt and wrapped it around her wound tightly.

"Edward she said...she was going to hurt you." Bella gasped as I held her close to me.

"I'm fine my love. She's going to jail and she'll never hurt you again. Just hold on baby. Please." I begged as she paled even more.

"I love you." She smiled up at me, running her hand down my cheek and looking at me like it was the last time she would see me.

"No you are not saying goodbye," sirens filled the night, "you're gonna be okay and when we get out of here we'll go to Santa Barbara with Jake, we'll make beautiful babies someday and I promise I'll never let you go Bella. Just fight for me, baby girl." I was shaking as her eyes began to shut and open several times.

"No Bella! Please, no! Bella!" I shouted when she stopped moving and shut her eyes. Her breathing was the only thing keeping me going and I rushed out of the pit when I saw the lights.

"Don't leave me baby." I whispered in her ear as the paramedics got her on a bed. I ran my hand over her forehead and kissed it gently as she was loaded up. She let go of my hand limply and my father held me as I dropped to my knees. Her face was pale and gray, her beautiful raspberry lips white, and I felt a part of my dying along with her.

I sobbed loudly into my dad's shirt as they drove away with no lights on. I would do anything to be in her place on that metal slab, and wished desperately as we drove behind the fast death bus that I was. I would give anything to save my love.

Anything.

A/N: So leave me a comment even if you're mad at me for leaving such a cliffhanger lol. :)


	21. Waking Up

Chapter Twenty-One

Waking Up

(BPOV)

Holy Jesus why were the lights so bright? I blinked rapidly, trying to look away from the brightness and saw a very familiar person sitting next to me. Edward's head was resting on the side of the bed, his hand holding mine, and he was sleeping deeply. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. A dull pain ran through my middle and it was rather uncomfortable feeling. It was like someone had messed up my insides and put them back together. It wasn't a horrible pain, but I assume that was because of the medicine. A white wrap was around my entire abdomen and it was slightly stained with blood.

"Edward?" I asked and shook my hand a little to startle him. I didn't want to wake him, but I needed to know where I was.

"Hm? Bella!" He gasped and sat up so he could move closer to me.

"H-hey, where are we?" I asked, putting my extra hand up to the light to block it better. He ran over and shut the lights off, leaving us in the pale light from the window.

"The hospital. You've been out for three days." He smiled down at me as he came over and held my hand again.

He kissed my forehead and I moved a bit so he would kiss my lips. I felt wetness on my cheek and I opened my eyes to see tears falling as he kissed all over my cheeks and lips.

"I thought I lost you." He confessed when he rested his forehead on mine. I snorted and brought him next to me on the bed. He curled up under one of my arms and I felt him shaking.

"You saved me. And please, you think you're gonna get rid of me that easily?" I chuckled, getting a weak laugh from him as he held me tight and cried on my shoulder.

"I hope you know I'm never leaving you alone again." He warned, looking into my eyes to show me he was serious.

"I'm counting on it." I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut as the dull pain spiked a little.

"Let me move," he stood and despite my pout stayed away, "I'm sorry we can't give you pain killers until you talk to Charlie." He whispered as he gave up the distance and held my hand.

My dad came in with a sad smile, but when he saw I was awake he came over quickly. "Bells, thank god you're awake." He sighed, kissing my forehead as gently as possible.

"I'm fine, just my stomach hurts. What happened to me after I passed out?" I wondered. I watched Edward's face pale and Charlie look down sadly.

"What?" I asked, louder this time and more frantically.

"The knife fucked you up bad, Bells. Carlisle did the surgery himself and he saved all he could, but there was a problem with some parts of both of your ovaries and a part of your liver. He removed most of your ovary problems and your liver is fine." Edward looked pained as he broke the news to me.

"And what does that mean? Am I going to die?" I fretted, looking down at my stomach the best way I could.

"It means you might never be able to have children." He spoke softly and came over to sit by me again. This time I saw relief for me being alive, but sadness in his eyes.

"At least I'm alive." I don't know why it hurt me so much to hear. I never wanted kids, but having the possibility taken away from me hurt something awful. I felt like I had been cheated out of something I never even planned.

"Yeah that and Edward here donated a part of his liver to keep you alive. He was the only person with the same blood type as you at the time." Charlie grinned, clapping Edward gently on his shoulder.

"Really?" I asked with wide eyes, a new respect in my heart for Edward. He saved my life twice, once when he found me and when he gave a piece of himself to keep me with him.

He lifted his shirt and showed me a small scar right below his liver. I didn't miss that the attention had him blushing, but I only kissed his fingers gently in thanks.

"And you're going to be okay, baby. Really." Edward promised as he kissed my lips.

"What will happen to Tanya?" I asked my father, and as chief of police, he took out a report sheet.

"She's already been booked for attempted murder and kidnapping, which she admits to, but we need to hear what happened." He clicked a pen and I took a deep breath.

"Right after Edward left me by first period, she came up behind me with a knife. She pressed it in my back and said if I didn't come with her she would kill Edward. So I went with her and she drove us out to the graveyard.

"She kicked me and cut my cheek then she left me in the mausoleum. She said I could stay here and rot while she took Edward back. She left for a few hours, but she came back looking angry. She took my cell phone, convicting me of calling the police and we fought. I rolled around with her and we fell down the stairs inside, but I fell on the bottom. She took the advantage and stabbed me four or five times in my stomach, saying she could just leave me here and no one would find me.

"I struggled up the steps again and when I got to the top she was gone. Only a few minutes later Edward came and that's all I remember." I told him everything and he wrote it down with a deep frown on his face.

"Why did she do all of this?" Charlie asked us, looking back and forth between Edward and I.

"Because she wanted Edward. She needed me out of the picture and she tried to do that. But I'm a tough bitch, I can take care of myself." I grinned, getting a real smile out of Edward for the first time since I woke up.

"Alright, well I should get this down to the station. You're lucky that he cares so much about you Bells. He found you before anyone else did." My dad smiled at me, giving Edward a grateful look as he walked out.

He shut the door quietly and I sat up in the bed as best as I could with Edward's help. "Thank you, Edward. Really I don't know where I'd be without you." I chuckled, blushing when he sat next to me and took me in his arms.

"I'd do anything for you my Bella." He promised, rubbing my back gently.

"I know but how did you find out where I was?" I asked, still confused on all the details.

"I had Jake's help with that. I went to Tanya's and threatened to let him eat her." He smirked, happy with his accomplishment.

Edward had saved me from certain death, gave me life, and still promised to save me again. By some miracle I had been lucky enough to have him all to myself and I knew he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"So..." I looked around the boring recovery room, "when can I get out of here?"

"Not until Carlisle says you can." He laughed at me enthusiasm.

A few days later I was released from the hospital, completely healthy and thriving but anxious to go home and sleep in Edward's bed. The family had moved my things over there while I recovered, and from what I heard Jake had settled very nicely. Tanya went to jail. She came by the hospital and apologized and I was furious she would even think I would forgive her.

"Do you know what you did?" I asked her and watched her face go from scared to confused. She shook her head no.

"You took away almost any chance I would ever have of being a mother. Now Edward will probably never know what it's like to hold his children or see them grow as we get old. But one thing you didn't do was break me and Edward up. If anything he loves me more and I hope you know that when you rot away in federal prison for the next fifty years." I nearly shouted at her.

They took her away from me after that and let me cry alone. Edward couldn't be with me because he would have killed her and I had to remind him that was bad. I cried for the lost chances and dreams I never knew I had, but I also felt incomplete because Edward would never be a dad. Or a grandfather when we got old. I never thought that would hurt me so badly, but it did.

"Edward?" I asked from my position on our bed. I loved the view out of his room, and even now as I looked at it endlessly I couldn't get enough of the swaying trees.

"Yeah sexy lady?" He teased me before sliding under the covers.

"Can you just hold me?" I asked in a small voice as I turned over to face him.

"Of course love, what's up?" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me tenderly.

"Nothing." I lied. He knew me better than anyone so he could tell every time I wasn't being honest.

"Babe tell me. Maybe I can help." He persuaded me with his soft voice and his gentle kisses to my neck.

"I'm sad that I probably won't ever be able to give you a child." I smiled as I tried to hold back the disappointed tears.

"That doesn't matter to me, Bella. I'm happy just having you here with me for the rest of our lives. And if it's a problem later we can adopt." He shrugged before kissing my nose.

"Yeah." It was true and my spirits lightened dismally at his acceptance. I hated that bitch for doing this to us.

"Don't worry my love, we'll make it through." He promised, running his hands through my locks as I moved closer to his chest. A few tears escaped my eyes, but it wasn't all bad. At least we had each other and we would make it through.

"Forget about the shit that we've been through..." I sang into the crook of his neck.

He kissed my cheek before his smooth voice whispered back. "I wanna stay here forever and always."

And one thing I knew would always be true was Edward Cullen, my husband, the other half of my soul, would always be here to pick up my pieces.

A/N: Aw :/

**Review it **

**-Panda**


	22. Ceremony, New Life

Chapter Twenty-Two

New Life

"Bella stop fussing!" Alice halted my squirming arms and put them forcefully by my sides.

"No Alice I don't want that shit over my tattoo!" I complained at her as she tried to use this magic cream that hid tattoos.

"Fine," She huffed and moved to my hair, "you can look like a Lord of The Rings freak in your pictures then!"

It had been three months since my accident. Two of them were spent in bed, on the mend, only doing my homework at night. I passed all of my classes because I had help from Edward and Alice. Edward helped me heal, helped me recuperate, and even held me when I cried at night. My scars healed nicely, barely leaving anything on my pale skin, but the horrible memories still haunted my dreams and I really needed my husband for that. Tanya may have been easy to hit and threaten all the time, but she was a crazy bitch and I still had nightmares about all of the blood and the pain I felt.

Today I was pushing all unhappy thoughts away though. Alice was bitching about the tattoo I got last week, the week before my wedding ceremony. It was in Edward's name in Elvish. He had mine over his heart as well, satisfying my geeky needs one hundred percent.

And Alice was helping me get ready for the big day. Fortunately, she liked my idea. I was in my favorite ripped blue jeans and an Asking Alexandria tunic that I bought just for the occasion. I liked it better this was. I wasn't a blushing virgin girl. I was a strong independent woman who loved her husband passionately and didn't care what people thought of that. Everyone else was dressed in formal clothes, also my idea, and only Edward and I would be in jeans and vans.

Alice straightened my brown hair all the way to the ends and let it fall across my back and shoulders. She painted my lips with bright red stain, ran a line of eyeliner over my eyes, and touched up several places with eye shadow. I had to give it to her, she knew what she was doing. She steadied me and gave me approval in her bright smile.

Only my family, even my mom who I reconciled with when I told her what Edward had done for me, and Edward's family was out there along with some of our closest friends. We even had one of the oldest nondenominational priests show up. Rose, nearly nine months pregnant, was waddling around, getting me my bouquet of red roses against my strong objections to her moving so much.

"You're so beautiful Bella." She smiled, kissing my cheek as she handed me the flowers.

"So are you. You look like a goddess in that dress." I smiled as I looked over the flowy silver garment that fell to her knees. She looked like a living version of a pregnant Venus.

"And a planet at the same time." She chuckled as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She waddled over to Emmett and he helped her to her seat slowly.

It was a beautiful December afternoon. There was snow around the large walls of windows around the living room, a yule log lit in the fireplace. Alice had everyone move all of the furniture around to make two cozy aisles around a tall white alter in front of the fireplace. The smells of winter reached my nose and I loved the spicy patchouli and cinnamon that reminded me so much of the holidays.

"Okay, thirty seconds after the music starts come out." She handed me the roses and straightened my dress before walking out with Jasper.

My nerves became more prominent when I watched Edward walk down the small aisle with his mom, looking as dashing as ever in his black jeans and Bullet T-shirt he wore when we first met. When he stood by the old man another song started. The sweet lullaby that had made me dream of him every night now brought gentle tears to my eyes. I walked proudly to his side, knowing I was already his and this was just for our families to be a part of our love. He took my hand in his when I stood by him and we smirked at each other.

The old man cleared his throat. "We are here on this day to honor the marriage of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. They have asked for this to be as simple as possible, and have written their own vows."

"Bella, we met in a strange way and I never even thought I would meet you. You make my life whole and as long as I live I'm never letting you go. I love you." He wasn't one for speeches and I was glad of that because I wasn't either.

"I'm pretty blind in the ways of love and being able to tell two people are really the same, but I know I love you. And you're all the matters to me." I finished with a blush when his grin widened.

"Then, if no one objects their love-" he smiled.

"No!" Rose shouted and shut her eyes tight.

"What?" I asked, looking at her with worried eyes. Did she not want me to be with Edward?

"No, I mean holy shit my water just broke!" She yelled, grabbing at her huge belly as she looked around anxiously.

"Okay you two are together in the eyes of whatever you believe in. Now we need to get me to a hospital!" Rose laughed when everyone moved at once. Emmett scooped her up in his arms and Alice grabbed an overnight bag that was here in case of emergencies.

"I'll get the truck." Edward grabbed the keys and we both ran to the garage to bring out the only SUV the Cullen's owned with a car seat.

We loaded up Rose and Emmett and we drove as quickly as we could to the hospital just outside of Forks. Edward and I waited in the lobby as they rushed Rosalie, who was already having very close contractions, to the delivery room. Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders just as the rest of our family showed up. Carlisle was in scrubs and through the door with a smile at all of us, while we all sat to wait.

"Here," I laughed and slid the white titanium ring on his hand, "I don't mind, but we didn't get to that part."

"Right." He grinned as he slid mine back into place.

We didn't have to wait long, and soon Emmett came out with tears in his dark eyes. "I'm a dad!" He shouted and we all got up to embrace him.

He touched my shoulder and Alice's. "She wants to see Bella and Alice first."

I grabbed Alice's hand and we both walked briskly to the room our best friend was in. She was holding a bright pink little bundle, looking like she was in awe. She smiled at us with tears in her eyes when we came in as quietly as possible.

"Oh Rose she's perfect." Alice sighed when we both caught a glimpse of the pale little girl. She had white blonde curls, but dimples like her father. She was a beautiful little baby and when Alice passed her to me, I was in awe as well.

The world seemed so small to me before, and now holding my little niece, it felt huge. Her little fingers wrapped around my thumb and I kissed her forehead before handing her back to Rose. I didn't know why all three of us couldn't stop smirking.

"What's her name?" Alice asked, running her fingers through the blonde curls.

"Joanna Fae." She smiled down at the blonde beauty. It was fitting. Exotic and beautiful like her mother but simple and happy like her dad.

"How do I look with her?" She asked nervously. I stared into her bright blue eyes and smiled mischievously down at her.

"Scared shitless." Alice and I both laughed together while Rose just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Ally can you send in Edward?" She asked kindly.

Edward came in and hugged Rose before looking at the pink child in her arms. I saw a light in his eyes, and I tried hard to ignore the hopeless feeling inside me. "Yeah?" He asked as he came over and held my hands in his.

"We want you two to be the godparents. Alice and Jasper won't ever get married, so they can't be. We'd love for it to be you guys because we couldn't think of two people who love each more. And if something does happen to us we want that love to be in her too." She smiled down at the baby with tears in her eyes, sad and happy ones.

We both nodded, not even needing to discuss it. "Nothing will happen to you guys, but I promise she will be the most spoiled rotten little girl." I grinned.

It really was an honor to have Rosalie as a friend. She was caring and sweet, but she was real. She was going to be a great mom and Emmett would be the best dad.

We said goodbye when the rest wanted to visit and I went outside in the snow to think. In a way, I envied Rosalie. I wanted to have a little miracle resting in my arms someday, but I was happy just to be auntie Bella. It was so unlike myself, but I lit a cigarette and breathed in the cool air deeply. My best friend was a mom and I was so happy for her.

"Hey," Edward wrapped a jacket around my shoulders, "what has you thinking, and smoking my cigarettes?" He laughed, grabbing one for himself.

"Nothing important sexy man. I'm just happy for them."

He sighed and wrapped his strong arms around me. "I am too." He whispered in my ear. We both didn't talk about what I knew we both felt when his hands held me closer.

I was glad he was so accepting of me for all I was, and I couldn't even begin to ask for more. It had been a crazy day, weddings, births, and promises. But everything was calm when we went back in that room to our family and friends, all laughing and marveling over one small new life.

A/N: Leave your comments :P


	23. The End

Chapter Twenty-Three

The End

"Just let him off." Edward winked at me and undid the clasp to let Jake run free across the empty beach.

Four years passed since our wedding ceremony and Joanna's birthday. It was June here in Santa Barbara and we were walking Jake across the beach like we did every day. But today was special because our friends were coming to visit after a long year of being apart.

Rose and Emmett had two children now. Joanna and Sam who were only a year apart. They all lived in Olympia just like they wanted and owned a very successful mechanic shop. Rosalie was pregnant with their third child who was due in October.

Alice and Jasper were probably the most surprising. They found out she was pregnant with twins only a few months after Rose had her baby. They were both identical girls name Marie and Louise. And, like no one suspected, they got married. They lived in New York where Alice was a designer and Jasper was a business man.

As for Edward and I we graduated high school early and moved down to California. As a wedding present Esme and Carlisle gave us their beach home, saying the never used it anyway. I objected, but I really had no say in the matter. I went to school for two years to be a journalist and had an advice column in a local paper. Edward had fulfilled his dream of being a veterinarian and worked in the largest animal hospital in the county. And we were both still madly and passionately in love with each other.

"Okay I think this is far enough." Edward turned around after only a few moments and called Jake back to us.

"Oh come on," I put my hands on my hips, "just because I'm the size of a small planet doesn't mean I can't walk." I complained as he ran his hands over my humongous belly, a dazed smile still on his face.

By some miracle, the universe had decided to give us a child and I was eight months pregnant with a little Edward/Bella monster. I said monster because she made me eat the weirdest things, and kept me up with her movement all night. We found out that it was a girl because we were impossibly impatient and wanted to know. He fell to his knees and kissed me gently, resting his head on the lump covered by my white sun dress. My fingers were through his hair, soothing his crazy behavior as I always did.

"I know, but you look ready to pop and I don't want Carlie to be born on a beach." He chuckled when he stood and kissed my lips.

"She'll be fine now go set up the table you psycho." I pushed him away from me and waddled to the kitchen to make some pink lemonade.

"It's open!" I called as the doorbell rang loudly in my ears.

Sam, Joanna, Marie and Louise were the first ones to run through the house, tugging on Jake and giggling loudly as they greeted their uncle Edward. Rose came into my view, holding wild flowers that she set in a vase and Emmett carried the sodas and waters to the fridge. Alice and Jasper came in, but there was a surprise hiding under her tunic shirt. Jazz kissed her tenderly and followed Emmett outside with charcoal.

"Alice why didn't you tell us?" I chuckled as we embraced. Her huge stomach bumped against mine when we parted.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. My due date is in November." She squealed quietly for once, but she stopped and poked our stomachs at the same time. She still acted like a happy little pixie all the time.

"Three kids. I'm going mad with just being pregnant with one. Y'all are crazy." I chuckled, grabbing the pink drink and following the girls out into the sun.

"You get used to it. It's one of those things that when you find out you can't help but being excited over and over again." Rose sighed as we all walked slowly out to the patio. The sun was low in the sky now and I loved to be out here to enjoy the breeze on my skin. Rose and Alice sat next to me at the large table Edward moved outside for our get together barbecue.

Once we finally calmed the kids with hamburgers and hot dogs, we all sat down to eat. Rose was telling me and Alice about her nightmares of having her kids while she was on the toilet when my phone buzzed on the table. Thinking it was my boss, I looked through my messages, smiling at the words I saw there.

I love u beavis. :)

I grinned down the table at my husband and rolled my eyes at his silly smirk. It had been years since he said that name to me, and it only made me think about how far we'd come. It was hard to believe I was ever away from Edward in Phoenix or that he was in Forks when we fell in love. I ran my fingers across the keys, meaning the words with all of my heart.

_**I love u too butthead.**_

A/N: And that my buddies is the end :) I love the ending, it's sweet. n_n Leave your comments. 3 Panda


End file.
